


Mine To Own, Ours To Keep

by bumble_Bree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Child Birth (non-graphic), Delicate Draco, Dry Orgasming, Felching, Fisting, Fluff, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Larger Harry, Licking, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Draco, Oral Sex, Porn, Powerful Harry, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Smaller Draco, Smut, Wolves, Younger Draco, alpha/beta/omega, beastiality, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: When Draco is bought at a slave market, he fully expects a difficult road ahead of him.What he does NOT expect is to find himself in a world unlike any he could have expected - a world where the feared and respected Harry Potter is his Alpha, his one true soulmate.Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury and I seek no profit from this work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first attempt at an alpha/omega fic, something I've always wanted to write. A lot of smut to follow, do stay tuned.

Draco stumbled slightly as he was shoved out of the van, his mouth falling open as he looked up and took in the sight of the obscenely enormous mansion in front of him. Expansive, beautifully maintained lawns lay on either side of the driveway he stood on, tall trees dotting the garden at neat intervals with the innumerable rows of neatly trimmed flowering bushes. In front of him, right at the end of the driveway stood a huge merrily tinkling fountain, a marble sculpture of a tall, cherub-faced woman holding an upturned, long necked pot at her hip, from which the jets of cool water gushed out.

The house itself was so vast that Draco couldn’t see where it actually ended. It was all elegant cream walls, and gleaming wooden accents and sparkling panes of glass. A short, sweeping flight of steps led up to the front door that was broader than any Draco had ever seen, a gigantic, gilded brass door knocker at its centre.

He couldn’t bring himself to focus on the awed, murmured discussion of the other purchases who stood around him, their hands bound at the wrist just like his.

A sharp order was barked behind them and Draco fell into step with his companions of the last two days – two days since he, along with them, had been _bought_.

Bought like he were a mere commodity to be used and disposed of at one’s will.

Bought by the henchmen of the richest, most powerful, most _feared_ , and yet most well-respected man in the country. Draco had heard that even those with the widest influence, government officials of the highest title, law enforcement officials, hell, even the president of the country, were all appropriately terrified of him. Nobody actually knew what he did for a living or how he was so rich, but people were vehemently loyal to him.

And yet, none that Draco knew had ever seen or met Harry Potter. Well known for being an intensely private individual, Potter never made public appearances, not even for the charity events he regularly sponsored, the inaugurations of all the free hospitals, schools and orphanages he funded and had built, and definitely not for any of the lavish parties and weddings and social functions he was regularly invited to by the crème de la crème.

The majestic fronts doors opened with a soft groan as Draco and the rest of the boys came up to it and Draco held back his gasp just in time at the sight before him.

Marble, glass and dark, well polished wood, gleaming gold trimmings; grand, wide flights of stairs on either end of the unimaginably large room, the steps laid with a carpet in deep, royal purple; plush, incredibly expensive looking rugs and carpets, upholstery finer than anything Draco could have imagined; soft golden lighting and innumerable paintings and works of art that Draco was sure each cost a fortune.

It was unlike anything Draco had ever seen in his nineteen years, although given his rather less than modest upbringing and background, that wasn’t a surprise. He stared around unabashedly with his mouth slightly open, not blinking even as he, along with the others, was herded through the room, their bare, dirty feet slapping softly against the floor, past sets of fine, comfortable looking sofas, elegant coffee tables each with a different flower arrangement on it, some with delicate, glass or crystal figurines.

Staff milled about busily and didn’t pay them any heed, something for which Draco was thankful. He then found himself and the others being directed into another room, rather small when compared to the one he’d just come in from. It was a long, unfurnished room and he and the rest of the boys were ordered to stand with their backs against the wall.

One of the men, the one who’d driven them here from the slave market, came around untying their hands and softly told them to sit down if they wanted to.

Sinking to the floor gratefully, with his back pressed to the wall, Draco brought his knees up to his chest, rested his face on his arms, and wondered, for the first time since he was purchased, what was to become of him now.

 ***

Draco would never have imagined that his life would drastically improve in quality _after_ he’d been bought.

It had been three days, and they’d been fed three delicious, wonderfully lavish meals per day, with access to unlimited hot and cold beverages through the day. They each had soft, unbelievably comfortable beds to sleep on, were given sets of beautiful, rather expensive looking clothes, and were granted the freedom to roam and explore the nearly unending grounds of the mansion as and when they pleased.

They’d also been groomed like prized show dogs.

A while after they were led into the smaller room on the day they arrived, they were led to a huge, blindingly white room with dozens of neat little makeshift washing stations, and were washed carefully and treated for any wounds or infections. Their nails and skin were trimmed and polished and massaged with innumerable beauty products; they were given beautiful, stylish haircuts, and mortifyingly enough, completely depilated from the neck down.

Draco had grit his teeth through the interminable sessions of waxing, grateful for the gentle hands of the people handling him and for the ice packs they carefully pressed to his inflamed skin afterwards.

He’d not participated in the, in his opinion, prematurely relieved discussions that the rest of the boys had sat around having through the three days they’d been there. He smiled and nodded as they all laughed and chatted, all of them so elated and excited for what they, foolishly, believed was a life of ease and opulence.

But Draco had a niggling feeling that they had simply not been bought just to be treated like princes.

The world wasn’t quite so perfect.

And so when, on the evening of the third day since his arrival in this luxurious haven, they were each asked to strip down to their black underwear, and were marched back into that small room they’d first been untied in, Draco wasn’t the least bit surprised.

He realised almost at once that they were to be perused for whatever they have been purchased for.

He stood at the far end of the line, the dozen or so young boys standing in silence and shivering lightly as they waited.

The door opened and a familiar man entered – tall and red haired, with a mobile phone in each hand, his gait was quick and he carried a general air of neat efficiency. He’d briefly overseen their grooming and checked in on them in their chambers once a day, always asking around with a kind smile if they’d eaten and gotten enough sleep. He was rather young himself, probably just a few years older than Draco and the rest of them, and always wore a long, black trench coat over his clothes.

He was on the phone as he entered, and spoke rapidly in a low, brisk tone, snapping the phone shut as he finished the call, and looking around with a nod.

“Everybody here? Good, good, good,” he said distractedly and then looked back out through the door, nodding to someone, calling softly, “Yeah, fetch him, would you? They’re all here.”

Turning back around to them, he spoke in a soft voice, “Now, there’s no need to be afraid. He’s a very kind man and means none of you any harm. Stand still and remain calm – don’t look right at him when he comes in here - he’s strange like that,” he chuckled. “Don’t make eye contact. Just stay in place, he’ll look you over and decide who stays and who doesn’t. It’ll not take more than a few minutes, so just relax.” He looked over his shoulder and then quickly added, “Here he comes. Stand up straight, kiddos.”

Draco straightened his posture without thinking and quickly looked at his bare feet, clasping his hands before him anxiously.

There were footsteps, heavy boots on carpet, getting louder until finally, Draco knew he was in the room – Harry Potter.

He fought not to fidget as the room went still, the very air seeming to stand in place. Everybody seemed to be holding their breath and despite the thundering of his heart, Draco was desperate to look up, to take a glimpse of this man, this man who carried a nearly god-like status.

He could feel more than see that Potter was at the other end of the long room, slowly making his way down the line. He didn’t speak or make a sound and Draco could feel Ethan, the boy standing on his left, shivering violently.

And then Draco’s peripheral vision caught sight of the tall, wide figure that loomed into sight on his left. Potter slowly walked up, passing Ethan, and then finally reaching Draco, the last in the line.

Draco fought it, he really did, but before he actually knew what he was doing, he’d lifted his head and looked right into impossibly vivid green eyes, blazing into his own grey eyes.

Suddenly, Draco wasn’t his own master anymore – this man standing before him controlled him and his every physical and mental function. He gasped under his breath, his every impulse screaming at him to look away, to look back down. But he couldn’t – it was as if the emerald gaze had caught his in a grip so tight that he couldn’t look away even if he tried to; he breathed because Potter granted him silent permission to, his heart beat because Potter allowed it to – Draco existed because of and for Potter.

His breath speeding up, Draco stared up helplessly, noting that Harry Potter looked nothing like the old, fat, balding man Draco had imagined in his mind’s eye.

Harry Potter was unbelievably, almost terrifyingly handsome.

Dark lashes framed the fiery green eyes that Draco couldn’t seem to look away from, and thick, jet black hair, uncombed and mussed fell onto his forehead; pink lips set in a grim line, and a sharp, rugged jaw dusted with a faint stubble; shoulders that were twice as wide as Draco’s and arms so muscular and burly that Draco was nearly certain that Potter could easily crush him if he wanted to. His chest was wide and his waist tapered in like a lion’s, his black t-shirt clinging to his strapping form, blue jeans sitting low on straight hips. He stood atleast a foot taller than Draco and towered over him with a roaring fire in his green gaze.

Draco felt like a new born foal faced with a dangerously powerful panther.

He realised he was holding his breath only when Potter finally blinked softly, the serious line of his mouth softening – he didn’t smile, no, but his eyes gleamed with something that made Draco break out into full fledged trembling, his skin feeling unbearably hot - his very bones feeling heated.

“They’ll do,” Potter spoke, and his voice was deep, soft, and draped Draco like the finest silk. He blinked, wondering if Potter had spoken to him, because he was still looking at Draco, but then the tall red haired man was stepping forward and calling them all to go back up and get dressed.

Helplessly still looking up at the man who basically owned him, Draco followed Ethan out, all the while sneaking glances back, Potter’s gaze still fixed unblinkingly at him, until his legs felt like jelly and his heart raced and fluttered with something unfamiliar and alarmingly exquisite.

 ***

Draco had the strangest dream that night.

He dreamt he was wandering in a dense forest somewhere, alone and completely lost, crying out desperately for help. He couldn’t hear his own screams and then realised that probably nobody else could hear him either. Feeling a terrifying sort of darkness closing around him, Draco began to run, and pretty soon he could hear someone – some _thing_ – following him – no, _chasing_ him.

And then he was being pounced upon, and it was something enormous and shaggy, with hot, damp breath that blew over the nape of Draco’s neck. Too scared to even yell out, Draco turned over to beg to be released before his entreating words died a swift death in his throat – because the unknown creature was suddenly human and none other than Harry Potter.

Harry Potter who looked down at Draco as if he were something invaluably precious and at the same time as if he were about to consume Draco whole. And it felt glorious at that moment and Draco opened his mouth to beg for something, he didn’t even know _what_ , but then Potter was stripping the torn rags off Draco’s body and Draco knew his whole reason for living, the purpose of his existence was this, to be lying there under Harry Potter who was inching one hand between Draco’s legs—

Draco woke with a start and realised he had just climaxed in his underwear.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of smut as a teaser for lots more to follow, enjoy!

The next evening, they were all groomed again.

They bodies were shaved off any fresh stubble, their skin scrubbed and polished, nails buffed and shined, and hair washed and styled.

They were asked to put on something Draco could only call a costume of some sort – a pair of skimpy shorts in a bright golden colour, and a sheer robe to be shrugged on over it but left untied, the material a pretty, gauzy white that clung to and flowed around their young bodies.

They were going to be taken back to the magnificent room they’d seen on the day they’d arrived, except now all the furniture had been rearranged in a broad oval, the wide open space in its centre bearing a low, circular stage.

The room wasn’t empty this time either – every sofa was occupied. Men, terribly important looking men and even a few women, all dressed in splendidly rich clothes and holding glasses of fine wine and whiskey, sat about chatting idly.

Draco peered through the crack in the door of that small room they were all waiting in mere minutes before they were to be led out. He watched the way everyone seemed so at ease and comfortable – as if perusing and selecting from a range of slaves were the most normal way to spend their evening.

Draco’s eyes wandered over each man and woman, at their gold wristwatches and diamond jewellery and silk clothes – and then suddenly his eyes landed on the biggest sofa in the centre – where sat Harry Potter.

He was dressed in a magnificent black suit, beautifully tailored, and his crisp white shirt had several top buttons left undone, the gap revealing smooth, lightly tanned skin, and a thin gold chain bearing a gold medallion of some sort, resting on his sternum.

Draco wondered if the gold pendant would have absorbed some of that heat he had felt emanating from Potter yesterday as they stood face to face; whether the metal would feel warm to the touch; what the skin beneath would taste like, what it would feel like against his own bare chest...

It was almost as if his thoughts carried loud and clear down the short corridor and across the enormous room, and landed straight in Potter’s mind – because suddenly, Potter glanced up from his tumbler of amber whiskey, and was looking right into Draco’s eyes, his gaze holding Draco’s with no trouble even over such a distance, the fire in them setting Draco’s skin on fire.

And then Potter was leaning back and gesturing to someone across the room and the tall red head appeared, bending over the back of the sofa, his head lowered, ear angled towards Potter’s mouth as he carefully listened to what he was being instructed to do.

Then they both looked up and straight at Draco and this time, Draco managed to take a hasty step back and quickly joined his comrades, holding the robes shut over his nearly completely naked body and shivering lightly – he realised he was terrified.

They’d been asked _not_ to make eye contact with Potter and this was twice that Draco had done just that and now he was nearly completely certain that Potter was about to have him killed – if not worse.

That red headed man was suddenly pushing into their small, narrow waiting room then, asking all of them to line up and instructing them as to how they were supposed to file neatly into the sitting room, make their way up onto the stage and stand in a circle facing the guests. They were warned that the stage would begin to rotate gently and that they weren’t to make fools of themselves by losing balance and falling over.

Lastly they were informed that few or most of them might be picked to be used for the night, or maybe several nights, and they weren’t to tarnish the name of Harry Potter by making things difficult, if they knew what was good for them.

The man spoke softly and kindly but his eyes carried clear warning and Draco was further frightened now.

Regardless, he meekly joined the neat line the rest of the boys formed, falling in last again, and shuffled forward miserably, wondering for what had to be the millionth time since he was bought at the slave market, what was to _become_ of him.

However, just as he was about to step out, a long arm was held out in his way.

“Not you, kid,” the man spoke gently. “You’re not going up for display.” Draco just blinked at the man, his heart thumping. “I’m Ron,” the man continued. “What’s your name?”

It was the first time anybody here had asked for his name. “Draco,” he whispered, his knees shaking. “I’m really sorry,” he blurted out before he could help himself. “I’m truly sorry, just please— Don’t kill me. T-tell Mr. Potter I’m sorry, I d-don’t want to die.”

He could feel a lump rise in his throat and despite the fact that he was literally begging for his life, Draco was horrified at the prospect of crying like a child.

Ron laughed a small laugh, looking startled. “Oh god, you misunderstood,” he shook his head, smiling. “You’re not in any trouble, Draco. You’re just not going to be made available, that’s all.”

“So what’s to become of me?” Draco _had_ to know – he had to know he wasn’t going to be taken somewhere and shot in the head. “Is Mr. Potter angry?”

“Why would he be?” Ron looked curious.

“I—we weren’t supposed to make eye contact,” Draco mumbled. “I—I did.”

Ron didn’t answer for several seconds.

“He’s not a monster, you know,” the red head finally frowned. “Look, I know you’re scared but don’t be. Mr. Pott—Harry,” he corrected himself with a smile. “Is not going to harm you—I doubt he could even if he tried,” Ron looked away into his phone and muttered the last bit to himself so Draco wondered if he’d even heard him correctly.

“Pardon?” Draco asked, confused.

“Nothing,” Ron smiled again. “You’re to have your own private room. If you’ll follow me, I could take you there now.”

Draco was further confused – they’d all shared one gigantic room that was lined with their huge, comfortable beds and now he was to have his own room?

His fear only grew.

***

A week later, Draco was restless, frustrated and a tiny bit pissed off.

He’d been cooped up in his magnificent new room the whole week, not being allowed outside and with nothing to do but read, soak for hours in the obscenely large tub in his obscenely luxurious private bathroom, and stare listlessly out of the French windows (which wouldn’t open) out over the grounds and at the woods that lay behind the property.

His meals, course after lavish course, were served to him in his room; his new clothes seemed to be designer and tailored specifically for him; his lush bed sheets were probably of the highest thread count available and, the mattress so soft that it practically swallowed him when he lay in it. Fresh flowers were brought in to brighten up the vast suite he was locked up in, he was waited on hand and foot and Draco supposed he was to feel pampered and wonderfully content.

He felt like an animal being prepared for sacrifice.

He was constantly on edge, continuously worried for his life and more unnerving than anything else, he felt watched.

He was always peering out between the curtains, even waking up in the middle of night to do so sometimes, because he felt like somebody’s gaze was on him nearly round the clock.

And by somebody he obviously meant Harry Potter’s.

He dreamt of the green eyed man every single night and Draco always woke up with a loud gasp of completion, his orgasm intense and rather inexplicable because why on earth would he be aroused while dreaming of Harry Potter? The man was kind of frightening, uncomfortably intense and the very thought of him made Draco’s stomach clench, skin feel hot (and apparently, cock get hard).

A week of mind numbing boredom and constant fretting for his life later, Draco finally lost his patience.

Ron popped in on him to give him that smile that made his blue eyes crinkle and ask if he was doing alright and Draco decided to be honest.

“I’m not alright, actually,” he snapped, marvelling at his own courage. “I’m bloody bored out of my mind and feel rather inclined to break that window and jump out.”

Ron actually laughed, looking amused. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, kiddo,” he said, but he looked sympathetic. “It’s a three storey drop and your fragile bones wouldn’t take the fall well.”

“I want to be let out, atleast for a while, just an hour or two,” Draco begged.

Ron sighed and looked away, distracted and a little impatient. “He doesn’t want you to come to any harm, the paranoid idiot...” the murmur was barely audible and Draco frowned, irritated.

“I didn’t catch that,” he said, crossing his arms. “Who’re you talking about?”

“Nobody,” Ron answered at once. “Okay, look, I’ll let you out for an hour, but you’re to stay within the grounds and be back within exactly one hour, understood?” Draco nodded at once. “And try not to wander too far or let anyone see you? The last thing I need is an earful from him,” the last bit was again grumbled under his breath and Draco grit his teeth.

“I know who you’re talking about, you know,” he said irritably and Ron’s expression darkened a bit.

“You have one hour,” he said with a small frown and then stepped aside from the doorway, gesturing with his mobile phone for Draco to go out.

Draco practically ran downstairs, nearly losing his way through the labyrinth of long, elegant corridors hung with superb paintings, and beautiful portraits of dapper looking men and delicate, gorgeous women, each hand-painted portrait probably decades and decades old.

He finally made it down to the ground floor, retracing the route he and the other boys used to take to the back entrance of the mansion, past the double doors that led into an industrial sized kitchen that was always buzzing with fervent activity.

He actually fell to his knees onto the damp, velvety grass for out of relief, breathing in deeply and feeling like he’d been let out of a cage. Then he stood up, grimacing at the grass stains on his knees, and set off on a meandering, unplanned path through the vast grounds, pausing every now and then to pick a few flowers from the bushes and drag his fingers through the cool water in each of the small, tasteful fountains that were placed at random in little hidden nooks.

Before long however, Draco found himself at the edge of the dense woods that began where the carefully manicured lawns ended, peering curiously into the thicket of tall, dense trees, listening to the way the trees rustled quietly, the chirp of a bird every now and then.

Quite involuntarily, almost in a daze of sorts, Draco took a step forward, then one more and then another, until he was slowly trudging into the cover of the trees, leaves and twigs crunching under his expensive shoes, late evening sunlight dappling over his pale skin in patterns as it shone through the branches high above him.

His breathing sounded loud to his own ears as he walked, watching closely where he kept his feet, lest he trip over a root or rock. Everything was bathed in a cool, green light and Draco found himself admiring the silent beauty around him, smiling for the first time in days, weeks possibly, temporarily forgetting his troubled thoughts as he blinked up at the leafy canopy above him, at the flashes of colour as birds flew past.

And then he heard it, clear as day and unmistakable – the sound of a branch snapping underfoot, several yards behind him.

Whipping around, Draco peered through the trees, his gut clenching with fear.

When there was no other sound for a while, Draco relaxed and tried to tell himself that it was probably just a dead branch snapping off a tree. He realised he ought to be getting back anyway, checking the watch he’d been given to wear, before another horrific realisation occurred to him.

He was lost; he was sure of it as he looked around and realised that he’d followed no particular path as he walked into the forest, and he’d walked in deep enough that he could no longer see the lighter green of the lawns that ringed the mansion.

And then, as if to add to his sudden flare of fear, there’s another crunching sound, from the same direction as the first time, and this time Draco stumbled back with a soft gasp.

“W-who’s there?” he called out. “Is someone here?!”

There was no sound this time and Draco edged forward with a burst of hollow courage, certain that if something were to actually leap up and attack him, he would no doubt pass out from fear.

He neared a massive tree, its trunk atleast five times as thick as Draco himself, and peered around it, pressing into the coarse bark. There was nothing there but dead leaves and an overgrown bush – definitely no wild animal.

And then the hair on the back of his neck rose, making him erupt in gooseflesh, because he heard footsteps, right behind him, edging around the tree he was clinging to.

And they definitely weren’t human footsteps – they were heavy, thundering on the forest floor, and were accompanied by the noisy pants of something decidedly _un_ human.

Violently trembling from head to toe, his knees feeling weak and about to give away any second, Draco turned around as slowly as he dared to.

His scream was choked and barely made it past his throat.

It was a wolf, a fully grown, truly massive, truly _frightening_ wolf, jet black with long, shaggy fur, sturdy paws bigger than dinner plates, teeth that looked sharp enough to rip right through Draco and eyes greener than the forest around him.

Draco pressed back into the tree with a whimper, praying fervently and blindly to any deity that watched over him. The wolf simply stood there, its teeth slightly bared as it watched him unblinkingly, a low, rolling rumble emanating from it.

And then it took a step forward and Draco let out another short scream, tears of pure terror welling up in his eyes as he watched the beast slowly lollop towards him, its eyes fixed firmly on his face.

Coming right up to him, the wolf paused, waited two beats, and then reared up onto its hind legs, towering over Draco as it straightened and placed its paws on either side of his head, it’s hot, damp breath playing over Draco’s face as he let out a cry and shut his eyes, praying for it to be quick and painless, pressing desperately back into the tree.

Several minutes later, Draco was certain that he was somehow, miraculously still alive. He blinked his eyes open and gasped again at the huge green eyes hovering above his face, watching him closely, the heated breath huffing out of the mouth, long, red tongue hanging out.

“P-please,” he whispered, not caring that he was probably insane to be trying to _talk_ his way free from a _wolf_. “Please don’t hurt me.”

The wolf made an odd sound, like a little snort, huffing silently.

And then it dipped its great big shaggy head, lowering its face and pushing its snout into the crook of Draco’s neck. He cried out again, sure that this time, the beast was about to simply rip his throat out, his knees giving away but his body being held upright by the beast’s warm, furry body pressed into his.

But all the wolf did was... lick him.

It nuzzled wetly at his neck and then gave him a long, firm stroke with its coarse, sopping wet tongue.

Draco gasped, his eyes flying open, his head falling to one side automatically, quite against his own will. The wolf licked again, pushing aside the collar of his shirt with its long snout and lapping at his skin, sniffing loudly, letting out a rough whimpering sound, almost like a groan.

Panting heavily, Draco just stood there, his hands clenched into fists, his heart beating a thunderous tattoo in his chest, a whimper of his own escaping him when the wolf licked him once again, curling the tip of its broad tongue into the nook beneath his ear. He wondered for a bizarre moment if this wolf was actually tame.

“O-okay,” Draco breathed, bravely bringing one hand up and gingerly tapping the beast on its head. “Good boy...”

He felt ridiculous, talking to a wild wolf as if it were a dog, but the wolf only licked him harder at his words, burrowing its furry face into his shoulder, before grasping his collar between its teeth, and tugging, tearing it right off his shirt.

“Hey!” Draco cried out without really meaning to, but the wolf was already busy, licking away at any bit of bare skin, sniffing so heavily that it almost sounded like it was panting. “You’re a strange fellow, aren’t you?” Draco murmured, winding his fingers into the wild black fur, his skin seeming deathly pale against the pure black of the beast.

He felt a little scrape of razor sharp teeth against his neck and trembled, though he suddenly realised it wasn’t just out of fear – the way it was lapping away at him, it wasn’t just in a friendly canine way.

He couldn’t explain for the life of him why it felt that way, but Draco found the persistent licking to be almost _sexual_ in nature.

Almost as if it wanted to confirm his vague, drifting thoughts, the beast suddenly dropped back onto all fours, and firmly stuck its snout between Draco’s legs, making him yelp, and for some idiotic reason, blush deeply.

“No! Bad boy,” he said weakly, pushing the shaggy head away and clamping his thighs together. “Go away now, be off with you,” he waved his hand in a flapping motion and if he didn’t know better, he’d have said that the wolf seemed to be rolling its eyes at him. “Go on, then. You can’t just go around licking random strangers, it’s impolite,” he frowned, and then out of nowhere, let out a little laugh. “I’ve lost my mind, haven’t I? I’m talking to a fucking wolf.”

The wolf just sat there, staring at him out of those big, strangely familiar emerald eyes, and Draco tentatively pushed himself away from the tree.

“If I walk away, are you going to chase after me and pounce?” he asked, frowning down at it. “Look, if you let me leave, I’ll try coming back tomorrow. What do you say?”

The wolf hung its tongue out and let out another huff, and Draco was wildly certain that it actually understood him.

“You’re a handsome one, yes you are,” Draco smiled, stepping forward to pat the big black head once more. “I’m Draco, by the way. And I can’t really justify why I’m out here talking to a wild animal – I haven’t spoken to anyone in days.” He sighed, looking up through the trees and realising that light was fast fading. “I have to go now, I’m sort of in a prisoner-type situation,” he said morosely. “But if I manage to get away again tomorrow, will you be here?”

This time, the wolf nodded – it actually fucking nodded. Draco gaped and then laughed in delight.

“You’re incredible!” he exclaimed, combing his fingers one last time through the thick fur. “I hope I see you again, you weird thing. Goodbye.”

Setting off at a steady pace, Draco kept sneaking looks over his shoulder at the wolf sitting neatly right where Draco left him, until he was too far away and there were too many trees in between, and the creature finally disappeared from view.

That night, Draco dreamt of that wild thing – and bizarrely enough, woke up screaming in ecstasy again.

 ***

The next day, Draco didn’t wander through the grounds. The second he was granted his one hour of freedom, he ran outside, through the grounds and straight into the forest.

Panting noisily, Draco ran through the woods, winding his way through the trees, blindly following what he hoped was the previous day’s path. When he finally stumbled into a completely unfamiliar looking round clearing, however, Draco knew he’d lost his way and had taken a completely different route.

He just stood there, wondering whether he just ought to run back in the direction of the mansion and then try to find his way again, when he heard the beat of paws on the ground behind him.

Turning around, Draco only had time to yelp in alarm before he was bowled over onto his back, the massive black wolf landing directly atop him, pinning him down under its weight.

So heavy was the beast that Draco could barely breathe, his heart racing in his chest as for a few seconds he wondered if he’d been wrong in assuming that the beast was friendly, and if it really were about to finish him off for good this time.

But then it began licking away at him again and Draco let his head fall back with a groan of relief.

“You scared me,” he whispered, pushing his hand into the thick, shiny fur and then gasping when it actually nibbled at his neck with its teeth. “Oh! Careful now, you don’t want to cut a vein and have me bleed into the ground, do you?” he asked playfully, even as he shivered under the strangely sensual touch of the beast’s tongue. “Do you do this an awful lot?” he frowned, wondering why he was secretly hoping he was the only one whom this beast pinned down and licked like this. “Do you have a lot of friends around here whom you like to lick?” he asked softly, stroking his hands up and down over the furry back.

In reply, the beast pulled away from his neck, stared into his eyes very seriously for a few seconds, and then licked him wetly across the face. Draco burst out laughing, covering his face and trying to shield it from the licks. The beast let out one of those little huffs again and moved its tongue back down to his neck, licking over his Adam’s apple, his collar bones, and whining as it tried to push its snout down the front of his shirt.

“What do you want?” Draco murmured, gently scratching its head. “What do you want, eh?”

When he realised that the wolf was only seconds away from ripping his shirt open, Draco hurriedly unbuttoned it, baring his smooth, pale chest to it, his breath quickening as it promptly began painting him with more licks. He gasped as the rough tongue dragged over his nipples, shivering as they were repeatedly licked into hardened little nubs.

His cock was starting to harden and, embarrassed, Draco tried to push the creature away.

“Enough, go on now,” he mumbled, trying and failing to dislodge the animal, giving up and sighing as it laved patiently at his nipples turn by turn. “You’re really strange, you know that?!” he frowned, and right on cue, the wolf suddenly moved down and placed a heavy lick on his half erect cock through his clothes.

Letting out a little cry of pleasure, Draco scrambled back hurriedly. “No! You don’t lick people between the legs,” he chided, panting slightly. “It’s rude – not to mention very inappropriate.” The wolf seemed to give him that same bored eye-roll before stepping forward once again, and licking over his rapidly filling cock. Draco groaned, bucking up involuntarily. “This is ridiculous, what are you doing?” he breathed as the animal began pawing over the clasp of his trousers, letting out little whining noises.

“I- I’m not taking my trousers off,” Draco blushed furiously. “Go on, get out of here now, I ought to get back anyway.” The wolf growled in its throat and Draco gasped at the threatening sound. “Y-you don’t frighten me anymore,” he tried, but the beast only growled louder and Draco hurriedly brought his hands down to undo the clasps on his trousers. “This is undoubtedly the strangest thing I’ve ever done,” he muttered as he pushed his trousers down. “Don’t bite me down there, okay?” he said worriedly.

Then the beast carefully took the elastic of his underwear between its teeth, and with one rough tug, tore it right off him.

Draco gasped as his cock bounced out into the cool evening air and then cried out when the wolf immediately licked it roughly. “Oh god! What sort of wolf _are_ you?” he panted as the tongue moved lower, lapping at his balls.

One massive paw came up to his hip, slipped under and easily flipped him over. Draco let out a cry of shock. “What are you- don’t!” he cried helplessly as the wolf stretched itself out over his legs, holding him down, and pushed its snout between his arse cheeks, licking wetly along his crack.

Draco moaned – it was completely absurd, totally wrong and felt impossibly good.

It was glorious, the way the beast licked him, first along his entire crease and then, with a determined air, over his arsehole. Lick after wet lick, the broad, rough tongue lapped at his opening, licking its way _into_ him. And all Draco could do was lie there and moan, because he was mere seconds away from orgasm.

“Oh god, yes,” he gasped as the animal’s tongue breached him, licking into his clenching arse. At his gasped encouragement, the beast licked harder, this time actually slipping its tongue into him, letting out a little whimper as it did so.

Draco arched and came with a scream, grinding his cock into the rough ground below him, his orgasm lasting longer than any he’d ever had in his life, the wolf continuing to lick at him as if it meant never to stop.

“I’m pretty sure wolves aren’t meant to do that, you know,” Draco panted, his head spinning uncontrollably, his arse still clenching with aftershocks. “What kind of wolf are you anyway?” he repeated.

“The kind that’s actually human,” came a deep voice from behind him.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it so far..


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, unable to stop shaking.

His dinner had been brought in and had gone cold on the little round table by the window. He’d not bothered turning on any lights, and simply could not stop trembling.

He hadn’t been able to all that evening – since the forest.

Since he’d been lying there in the dirt, still recovering from a fantastic orgasm, and had been dealt a jolt that had nearly made his heart fail, making him realise that...

That...

That fucking wolf – it wasn’t a wolf!

He’d let Harry fucking Potter eat his arse out!

Draco let out another mortified sob and covered his face, feeling his face heat, and aggravatingly enough, his cock swell.

He recalled the way he’d cried out in shock when he’d spoken behind him, scrambling around to see Potter kneeling there, naked, looking at him calmly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world that just a minute prior, he’d been eating Draco’s arse out like he were starving, _while he was in wolf form._

Draco didn’t know which part to process first – then he decided that he’d deal with the embarrassment of having had his arse eaten by the most powerful man known to him later. First things first—

Potter was a _wolf._

Draco felt the information slowly bloom out in his brain, slowly stirring to the forefront hazy memories of hushed bedtime stories with his mother from when he was merely five or six years old.

“Years and years ago, Draco,” she’d whispered, tucking the covers around him, pale and wan from exhaustion, her hair falling in greasy strands onto her face that still bore the ghost of past beauty. “Those blessed with the precious gene of the wolf, they didn’t have to hide; they roamed free, shifting into their wolf form as easily as they breathed, as and when they pleased...”

“What were they like?” he’d whispered. “Were they very big?”

“Oh, yes, very. Well, there were the Alpha wolves, the biggest of them all; enormous, majestic, the most powerful of them all; there were Betas, clever, strong, wilful when they wished to be; and there were Omegas, and they were – oh, Draco, one didn’t know true beauty until one laid eyes on an Omega – they could leave even the Alphas speechless and in an uncontrolled frenzy...”

She had smiled at the way he’d stared up at her with huge, round eyes.

“It was the wolves that ruled us – the Alphas. And what rulers they made! They were kind, strong, and always watched out for their people. They took Omegas for mates, and bred sturdy little children, little pups, who too grew up to be wise, kind rulers themselves...”

“Where are they now?” he’d whispered when she had drifted off, staring into the weak fire that burned in the cracked stone fireplace.

“Oh, they’re all gone, darling,” she’d sighed, brushing his hair off his face with hands calloused from hard, manual labour. “They began cross-breeding, you see? Wolves mating with ordinary humans, it nearly always resulted in just an ordinary human baby – healthy, but still human. Their bloodlines were diluted until they were all but extinct,” she looked at him with big, sad grey eyes, before suddenly smiling and leaning in closer.

“I’ll tell you a secret nobody else knows,” she’d offered, tapping him gently on the nose. He’d eagerly shifted closer to her, entranced by her story, mental images of massive, grand wolves and majestic rulers, powerful and strong filling his mind. “My mother once told me that her great, great, great grandmother was an Omega,” she’d paused as Draco had gasped, letting out a little chuckle at his expression. “Women of the Black family were all Omegas – all stunning beauties. And they all mated wonderfully loving, truly powerful Alphas – the bond between an Alpha and his Omega was considered absolute,” she’d widened her eyes at him as she’d spoken, as if to emphasise her point.

“Nothing purer, nothing more powerful than the love an Alpha and his Omega shared,” she’d spoke like it was something sacred. “One couldn’t exist without the other – they were the true definition of soulmates, Draco,” she’d smiled. “No two individuals could love like an Alpha and his Omega loved each other...”

***

Two days of no visitors but for the maid that brought him his meals later, Ron popped in.

Draco was lying down, as he had been for several hours now simply because his head spun something terrible when he was upright. Upon hearing the brisk knock and the creak of the door opening, he looked around and saw the red head edging into the room, looking curious and a little irritated.

“What’s this I hear about you not eating, kiddo?” he frowned and Draco simply looked stonily at him. “Felicia says she’s taken away your plates, untouched, for over two days now. What’s up?”

Not bothering to answer, Draco looked away, the anger, embarrassment and some strange sort of betrayal that had been burning through him for nearly three days, now just a faint buzz inside him. He was weak, he knew that, but he knew what he wanted and knew he had to do something drastic to get it.

So he’d starved himself until now, he could barely even stand for more than a couple of seconds, and his heart thudded in dull, slow beats in his ears.

He’d known doing this would get their attention and he was glad to see it had worked – he just wished he had the strength to relish having won at something for the first time in his miserable life.

“Jesus Christ, kid, say something,” Ron said, frown deepening. “Are you ill? You need to tell me so I can help you, have you checked. If anything were to happen to you, he’d have me by my balls.”

“I want to see him,” Draco spoke abruptly. “Harry Potter – I want to meet him.”

Ron’s eyebrows disappeared into his flaming red hair. “And why would you want that?”

“I deserve to know what is going on!” Draco burst out, sitting up shakily but managing to cover it up, in case Ron realised just how out of energy he really was. “I want to meet him, I want to speak to that bastard!” his voice rose shrilly.

He expected some show of anger, a sharp rebuke telling him to watch his impertinent tongue.

He didn’t get one; Ron merely stood there with his eyes narrowed at him, and when he spoke, it was with his usual soft patience. “Surely whatever your problem is, I can attend to it,” he said. “I’ll help you in any way I can.”

“I don’t want your help; I want to meet Harry Potter!” Draco said fiercely. He knew he was using up all of his reserved energy in just screaming, but his temper was spiking and he had had _enough_. “Now! I want to meet him _now!_ ”

The line between Ron’s eyes deepened and his jaw clenched. “Harry is a very busy man, Draco. He doesn’t have the time for things like, whatever this little temper tantrum is that you’re throwing-”

“I won’t eat until I get a meeting with him,” Draco said hotly, crossing his arms. He knew he was being mighty childish and didn’t care. “I won’t eat or drink a thing, and then I _will_ be ill, and then he’ll – how did you put it? – have you by your balls.” He felt petty and immature and desperately just hoped the red head would give in.

Ron glared angrily, baring his teeth for a brief moment before pursing his lips. Then he sighed, flipped one of his phones open and dialled a number. He turned away from Draco, had a short conversation in inaudible murmurs, and then turned back around.

Draco’s breath caught at Ron’s wordless gesture to be followed. He stood up at once, grateful that Ron didn’t see the way he stumbled slightly to catch his balance, and then hurried out behind him.

The spinning in his head and the part-excited, part-terrified buzzing in his head made him walk along in a near daze, barely aware of which floor he was on and which corridor he was being led through.

A few minutes of silent walking later, Ron turned into a short corridor, walked up to the double doors at the end of it and pushed it open before looking over his shoulder at Draco, tilting his head in an indication that Draco should step through.

The room was enormous, and as lavish and opulent as the grand room downstairs, and Draco looked around in dazed silence at the red and gold interiors, at the many bunches of fresh red roses, the gold trimmings everywhere, the highly polished wooden tables, the scarlet and gold drapes that hung at the wall to wall French windows.

Seated at a table next to the window, directly across from Draco, was Harry Potter.

And Draco was helpless – just the sight of the man rendered him incapable of further thought.

Potter wore sleek black trousers and a deep purple button down shirt, the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. His long legs were stretched out under the table and he was barefooted. His hair fell in his eyes as he bent forward over some sort of official looking letter or document, writing in a neat, loopy handwriting with an ornate, black and gold pen.

Even though he wasn’t looking up at him, Draco felt utterly powerless, torn between wanting to call out to him, beg Potter to look at him, and turning tail and fleeing.

Memories of a rough, eager tongue on his arsehole flood his mind and Draco sways lightly on the spot, the image of a very naked Harry Potter burning bright before his eyes. He’d run away too quickly to take in much detail, but Draco did catch an eyeful of bulging, sculpted muscles, a flat, hard belly, and if he strained his mind hard enough, Draco thought he’d definitely caught sight of a huge erection between the thick, muscular thighs...

As if he knew exactly where Draco’s mind had drifted off to, Potter looked up then, and Draco held on to the last shred of his quickly dwindling strength to stay standing upright.

“How can I help you?” Potter asked softly, his voice deep, kind and honest.

“By telling me just what the fuck that was that day,” Draco got right down to the point and hoped that Potter wouldn’t play games with him and pretend he didn’t know what Draco meant.

“That was me,” Potter stood up and rounded the table. “In my wolf form,” he paused, emerald eyes gleaming for a second. “Eating you out.”

Draco blushed hard and felt horribly giddy.

“You- you’re a wolf,” he said stupidly – hadn’t he just said that himself, Draco?!

“Yes,” Potter replied calmly. “As are you, Draco Malfoy.”

He’d not told anybody in here his full name – how did Potter know it? No wait, _what_ did he just say?!

“What?” Draco asked blankly. “I’m not a wolf,” he looked down at himself, clad in grey trousers and a white shirt, pictured his frail, hairless body underneath, and dazedly thought to himself that nothing had ever looked less like a wolf than he himself did.

Potter smiled – it was the first time Draco had ever seen that on his face and it struck him again just how unbelievably handsome he was. That didn’t help with Draco’s giddiness and he swayed again, noting the way Potter’s smile vanished and the slight frown that appeared on his face.

“No, you haven’t manifested yet,” Potter said, still frowning over at Draco. “You’re close though... any day now.”

“That’s not- what?” Draco was now completely certain that he was dreaming. “You’re lying,” he blurted automatically. “You’re a liar – you lied about being a wolf, and now you’re lying about me.”

“I never lied about being a wolf,” Potter raised an eyebrow. “Did I ever come up to you and tell you that I’m _not_ a wolf?” he asked teasingly.

“Why are you saying _I’m_ one, then?!” Draco asked fiercely.

“Because you are,” Potter said simply, shrugging. “You’re an Omega on the verge on manifesting.”

“I’m... what?” the breath seemed to have been knocked right out of him and Draco was severely tempted to just sit down on the floor.

“Omegas manifest only when exposed to Alphas,” Potter tells him, taking a step towards him, looking somewhat cautiously at Draco. “I think it’s safe to assume that you haven’t ever come across an Alpha before – seeing as I’m probably the last one alive.”

Draco couldn’t breathe; he tried desperately to draw in air but he couldn’t breathe. His vision blurred, Potter’s long, elegant form turning shapeless and fuzzy before his eyes.

His knees finally gave away, and the last thing Draco felt was a pair of warm, astoundingly strong arms wrapping themselves around him as he fell, fell, fell...

***

Draco woke up slowly, an unfamiliar ceiling, hung with an elaborate chandelier, swimming into view. His throat felt parched and he felt as though his limbs were made of lead, so heavy did they feel.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and then turned his head on his pillow, only to gasp softly and hurriedly try to sit up.

Potter jumped up from his seat beside the bed, reaching out and, so gently that Draco felt as though he were something incredibly fragile, pushed him back onto the pillows, before reaching up and brushing some hair off his face, his touch almost shy.

Draco was finding it difficult to breathe again, what with Potter being so close and actually touching him, and opened his mouth to breathe in deeply.

“What happened?” he asked feebly.

“You fainted,” Potter replied softly, and picked up a glass containing pale blue drink on the bedside table, and then a spoon with his free hand. “Which is to be expected, I suppose, seeing as you haven’t eaten a thing in three days,” he frowned lightly and Draco simply stared at the impossible shade of green his eyes were.

“I should have seen it,” he blurted out in a weak mumble. Potter raised an eyebrow, dipping the spoon into the glass.

“Seen what, Draco?” he asked calmly.

“Your eyes... the wolf... its eyes were the same colour,” Draco blushed, looking down at his hands, memories of the wolf making his belly flutter. “I knew there was something familiar...”

There was no reply and when Draco looked up, Potter was smiling a soft, warm smile that made the butterflies in his belly go insane.

“Open,” Potter said, bringing the spoon up to Draco’s mouth, and without even questioning what he was being fed, Draco found himself obeying. It was sweet, cool, and several spoonfuls later, he felt the tips of his fingers and toes tingling with a burst of energy.

“What is that?” he finally asked, licking his lips.

“A Vitalising Potion,” Potter said, feeding him another spoonful carefully, thumbing away a drop that trickled out the corner of Draco’s mouth. “I’ll have them bring in something for you to eat too.”

Draco blinked. “I’m sorry, did you say ‘potion’?” he asked incredulously.

Potter looked as though he was hiding a smile. “There’s a lot you don’t know about our world, Draco,” he said, putting the glass aside. “It’ll take a while for you to get caught up, I dare say.”

“Our world?” Draco asked, before Potter’s words from before slammed into him with the force of a bus. “You- you said some absurd things before I fainted,” he said accusatorily. “Or did I just imagine all that in my daze?”

This time, Potter actually laughed, and the sound made something deep within Draco stir excitedly. “No, you didn’t imagine it,” he told Draco. “And nothing about what I said is absurd. I assure you, it’s all true.”

“So- so you’re saying that I’m really a- a wolf?” Draco asked slowly, his heart racing. “An- an om...an om-”

“An Omega,” Potter said in his deep, soft voice. “Yes, Draco.”

“And that I’m yet to...manifest?”

“Yes, although I’m nearly completely certain that you’re going to... any day now.”

“You sound awfully serious for someone playing a joke on somebody,” Draco said panicked.

Potter sighed. “I’m not playing a joke on you. Tell me, how do you feel around me?”

Draco blushed again, turning furiously red and clenching his hands around the duvet. “What do you mean?” he mumbled. “Nothing, I feel nothing.”

“Look at me.” It’s an order and Draco finds himself hastening to obey, his head snapping up so he can lock gazes with Potter again. “And now tell me... How do you feel around me?”

“Helpless,” Draco blurted out the truth without thinking, still looking into his eyes. “Like I have no control over anything in my life... Like I have no control over _me_ ,” he paused. “Like- like you control me instead.”

“That’s how an Omega feels around an Alpha,” Potter shrugged simply, looking slightly sympathetic. “What else?”

“I feel...drawn to you,” Draco whispered. “I’m scared of you but I desperately want to be near you... around you.”

Potter’s gaze went from soft and kind to fiery and heated in a blink of his green eyes. He stared at Draco like he was going to pounce on him and Draco suddenly realised that he was desperately wishing he would.

“And that-” Potter said, his voice rough. “-is mutual.”

He suddenly rose to his feet, pushing both his hands into his hair and striding away quickly, going around the bed and then restlessly shifting around in one spot, standing at the foot of Draco’s bed.

“You’re scared of me too?” Draco asked, bewildered.

Potter laughed a short laugh. “No, I’m not scared of you, Draco. But I do want you like I’ve wanted nothing else before,” he said candidly. “I want you quite desperately.”

Draco felt a shiver go through him.

“It’s not... wise, for me to be around you,” Potter said, his voice shaking slightly now. “You haven’t manifested yet and... you’re still incredibly fragile, and- shit!” he suddenly turned away, clutching his hair.

Draco waited, his breathing loud in the stillness of the room, his heart pounding.

Potter finally turned around and regarded Draco, standing with his hands on his hips, his expression frantic and longing all at once. “I could smell you, you know, since the very first day you were brought here,” he said softly. “I knew I had to see you so I arranged to meet the purchases and- and there you were, smelling like... like _heaven_ ,” his eyes gleamed again and Draco felt excitement flutter inside him. “I hoped – I hoped desperately that I was right in what I believed. There are so few of us left... and Omegas haven’t existed in _years_...” he breathed in deeply, his green gaze never leaving Draco’s face. “And then, on the day of the display, you were looking over at me and you were probably on the brink of arousal-”

Draco turned red, wanting desperately to hide his face. He remembered looking over at Potter sitting there with his guests, and wondering what his skin would taste like...

“-and I could smell it, your arousal, all the way across the room and I swear to god, Draco, I very nearly keeled over backwards; it’s the most incredible scent I’ve ever smelt in my life,” Potter’s jaw clenched and he seemed on the verge of tearing his hair out. “I knew for sure then and had Ron pull you out at once – you had to be kept safe. You’re so unimaginably precious, so breathtakingly _beautiful_ ; I had to keep you hidden away...”

Draco’s breath was coming out in short bursts and his head swum – Potter thought he was _precious_... Potter thought he was beautiful.

“I’m sorry about keeping you cooped up like that,” Potter continued looking genuinely contrite. “The very thought of any danger coming to you made me... anxious, to put it lightly, and I hadn’t spared a thought as to how it might make you feel.”

Potter sighed, looking down at his feet.

“Then that day, I saw you enter the woods and although you couldn’t come to any harm in there, I... I couldn’t resist...” he looked sheepish. “And once I saw you, and _smelt_ you at such close quarters... I- I had to taste you, I’m sorry,” he looked beseechingly at Draco. “I’m so terribly sorry – for scaring you like that, for... molesting you like that,” he hung his head and Draco felt his face burn again. “The second time was even worse, you actually came looking for me and... I find it so difficult not to touch you, it’s _maddening_ ,” Potter groaned, grabbed his hair again. “Once I was on you, I completely lost my mind; the wolf, it just took over... and then your arousal, the scent... it got stronger and-” Potter was panting slightly, not looking at Draco now. “I lost it. Any shred of control I had – I lost it.” He finally looked up and his eyes were frantic. “I promise I- it won’t happen again. You have nothing to be worried about, I promise I’ll stay clear,” Potter took a step back as if to reiterate his promise.

Listening to him, hearing all those things... Draco was hard – and Potter knew it.

For Potter looked on the verge of a breakdown, staring helplessly at Draco, probably smelling Draco’s... arousal, as he called it.

“This was a bad idea, I should have asked someone else to stay here with you,” Potter was almost vibrating, his eyes burning as he looked at Draco. “I should- I should go.”

Draco whimpered. “Please,” he begged. “Please Pott- Harry,” he suddenly said and Potter’s frame seemed to sag, his eyes widening in shock. “Touch me,” Draco whispered. “Please, touch me.”

Potter shook his head. “No... _No_ , I- I won’t be able to control myself-”

Draco was mindless with want and he never knew he could feel this way. “I don’t _want_ you to control yourself!” he said desperately. “Please,” he pushed the duvet away and without further thought, started undressing.

Potter let out a helpless sounding growl. “Don’t... Draco, please.”

Draco pushed his trousers down. “Please,” he whispered, hooking his thumbs into his underwear and slowly dragging it down his thighs.

And then Potter was on him, Draco hadn’t even seen him move.

Potter’s teeth dug into his inner thigh as he pushed Draco’s legs open, and Draco moaned loudly. Then Potter took his cock into his mouth and _sucked_ , two fingers dragging past his balls, creeping lower and then pressing gently against his damp arsehole.

“Yes!” Draco shamelessly opened his legs wider, pushing into Potter’s hand. “More,” he panted.

Potter pressed one finger into him - it burned, but in a completely wonderful way, and Draco’s cock was being sucked so furiously hard that he was starting to feel faint again just from the sheer pleasure. Pushing the finger deeper into him, Potter curled it, touching a spot inside him that made Draco throw his head back and positively scream in ecstasy. He heard a growl emanate from Potter but was so mindless with need that he couldn’t even bring himself to open his eyes and look down.

And when Potter pushed in another finger, pressing both of them into that same spot, Draco lost it – he came so hard, so helplessly, that he felt ripped apart.

Potter sucked his orgasm out of him like he’d been thirsty for it for years, swallowing Draco’s come and continuing to suck until Draco whined – it was just too much; it felt so _good_ that it bordered on discomfort.

Potter pulled off at once and looked up at him, eyes dark with lust and mouth wet, his fingers still lazily swirling around inside of Draco.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, staring at Draco like he was everything and more than he’d ever dreamed of.

And in that moment, Draco felt like it too.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and encouragement so far, I hope you guys stay with this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco lifted the tome to tuck it more firmly under his arm – it was bloody heavy, hardbound and broader than Draco’s chest. He turned into the corridor leading to Harry’s quarters and didn’t bother knocking as he leaned bodily into the double doors to open them – the doors were bloody heavy too.

Harry sat at the same round table as he’d been the first time Draco had come in here, except this time, Ron sat with him.

Ronald Weasley was a Beta, as Draco knew now, and Harry’s best, most trusted friend. They’d both grown up together and Draco had already sensed that the bond of their friendship was tougher than iron – unbreakable. Draco liked the Beta; he’d always been kind to Draco.

Now, both of them sat cradling tumblers of dark amber whiskey and chatting in low, deep murmurs. They looked up and smiled at Draco when he strolled in, Ron’s smile friendly, Harry’s smile careful and warm, his eyes heating in that familiar way that made Draco’s heart skip a beat.

“Gentlemen,” Draco said smoothly, and Ron chuckled.

“You been holed up in the library again, kiddo?” he asked, eyeing the tome that Draco heaved onto the table. Harry looked from the enormous book to Draco, his expression amused.

“Well, seeing as I’m about to manifest any day now, it’s only wise to read up as much as possible,” Draco shrugged, walking around Ron’s chair up to where Harry sat, and gently prising the glass out of his huge hand. “Just preparing myself,” he sipped on the whiskey, the alcohol burning his throat, though not as much as Harry’s heated gaze burned him – Draco knew it probably drove him mad to see Draco drinking so casually out of his glass, as if it were the most normal, routine thing.

He stared back at Harry over the rim of the glass as he drank some more; he didn’t really like whiskey, but he rather enjoyed the intimacy of drinking out of Harry’s glass, placing his mouth where the man might have placed his own, ingesting that tiny bit of his saliva that might have entered the glass.

Draco was nearly mad with want for the man, and Harry in turn staunchly refused to touch him again, claiming he was just way too fragile and that he could easily end up hurting him.

And Draco had too much pride to actually ask him again, not after he begged so shamelessly last time – and that had been a week ago. And he’d spent a _lot_ of time with Harry since then and it was unbearable to be around him and not touch, and be touched, by him. So Draco did everything he could to drive Harry up the wall with want – because he knew Harry wanted him just as bad, he could see it, he could _feel_ it.

And judging by the way the man’s hands trembled just from Draco’s proximity, Draco knew he was so, so close to breaking him completely.

Ron cleared his throat loudly and Draco blinked, looking around slightly dazedly. Harry licked his lips and turned away, looking out of the window at the purple and gold sky outside, the twilight falling through the glass, across his young, strong features, making his green eyes shine bright gold for a second or two.

“Well, I’ll get back to it then,” Ron drained his drink and heaved himself out of his seat. “Need to go set up that meeting with the minister.” He picked up his phones and a sheaf of documents that he’d probably brought over for Harry to sign.

“Do you work all day, everyday?” Draco asked lightly, leaning casually into the armrest of Harry’s chair, almost able to feel Harry’s peaking desperation.

“Well, somebody’s got to,” Ron rolled his eyes sighing. “When the man in charge can’t be arsed to do anything-” Ron looked pointedly at Harry who chuckled and lounged back in his seat. “-somebody capable has to step in, right?”

“See, now that’s what Ron likes everyone to believe,” Harry said, the deep timbre of his voice sending a shiver up Draco’s spine. “He wants everyone to think that I’m in charge, always ordering him about, when in reality,” he grinned jovially. “He’s the one who’s actually in charge and he bloody well knows it.”

Ron grinned back, blue eyes twinkling. “Yeah, but nobody is going to believe you if you try telling them that,” he said cheekily, winking and turning around. “Don’t be late like last time, Harry, or I’ll tie an alarm clock around your neck,” Ron spoke as he strode away, exiting through the double doors, shutting it behind himself with a dull boom.

Draco laughed softly, even as the air in the room seemed to crackle with something now that Harry and he were alone together.

“Are you learning a lot?” Harry asked softly, indicating to the book Draco had brought in from the library. “Anything you don’t understand or-”

As Harry spoke, Draco slid into the narrow gap between him and the table, facing him and leaning back against the smooth wood and sticking one hip out slightly. Harry abruptly fell silent, his eyes raking over Draco’s body, over the thin blue shirt Draco wore tucked neatly into rather snugly fitting black trousers, over the ever so slight swell of his hips, the long lines of his limbs.

Draco’s body was changing; it was barely noticeable to an onlooker, but rapidly changing all the same. His hips were filling out slightly, to help facilitate conception and childbirth, as Draco had read. His sharp features were turning round around the edges, giving him the gentler, mellower appearance that Omegas were known for. The hard planes of his body were softening, his body turning supple and fleshy, arse filling out round and plump, waist pulling further inwards.

The fire in Harry’s gaze as he took in the sight of him nearly burned the plush clothes right off Draco’s body; Harry could easily see each new development in his body, Draco knew. Keeping his breath calm and controlled, Draco smiled sweetly. “No doubts so far, no,” he said. “The books are rather well detailed, I’ve read lots.”

“Good...” Harry’s pupils were dilated wide and black and Draco smiled internally, feeling utterly evil. Their knees brushed lightly and Harry’s hands twitched on his thighs as if trying to keep himself from grabbing Draco.

“I’ve been reading a lot about the bond between an Alpha and his Omega,” Draco said casually, taking small sips of Harry’s whiskey. Harry’s gaze fell on Draco’s throat, on his Adam’s apple, and Draco handed him back the glass with a small smirk. “Did you know-” Draco started slowly, looking at the way Harry’s fingers tightened around the glass. “-that when an Omega goes into heat, his Alpha is capable of maintaining his erection for days on end?”

Harry spluttered into his glass, looking up at Draco with his eyes wide, the warning in them clear and dangerous. Tilting his head slightly, Draco smiled a sweet smile. “Did you know that, Harry? And it’s just for his Omega – he can’t see his Omega in discomfort, you see. He knows how terribly painful being in heat can be if the needs of the Omega aren’t satisfactorily met with...”

Draco drifted off, staring down innocently at Harry who was breathing deeply, his eyes fixed on his drink.

“And the Omegas, well, they can take anything their Alpha gives them; they can take _everything_ ,” Draco said softly and Harry’s hand trembled as he finished his drink in one gulp. “Can you imagine it – they just remain ready for their Alpha, all the time; slick and dripping wet with their own arousal--”

The tumbler shattered in Harry’s hand and Draco gasped as glass flew everywhere, but that literally didn’t even matter because then Harry was on his feet, towering over Draco, tall and enormously wide, his eyes practically dripping flames, his mouth open as he panted loudly, breath hot on Draco’s face. A little whimper escaped Draco, because Harry was pressed into him, pinning him into the table, his heat transferring to Draco’s body, making his skin burn.

“I know what you’re doing, Draco,” he growled. “And it’s not going to work.”

“Really?” Draco asked breathlessly, and then in a show of courage he had never thought himself capable of, he slowly brought a hand to cup the huge bulge between Harry’s legs. “Because it seems to be working a little bit.”

Gasping hoarsely, Harry stepped away, sending his chair tumbling over as he backed into the wall, holding his head in his hands. “Don’t push me, _please_ ,” he groaned.

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d just-” Draco grit his teeth – he would _not_ be the one to ask, not again.

“Do you honestly think this is easy for me?” Harry glared at him. “I’m not exactly having a party here, alright? You haven’t manifested yet, your senses are still dull – still human. You’re atleast still capable of functioning normally while not around me. For me, it’s-” he blew out a long breath. “Every second of every day, even while I’m asleep, or rather trying to sleep, I can _smell_ you. And it’s only getting stronger, you’re so close to turning, your scent is thickening day by day, so much so that I can almost _taste_ -” He ran a hand through his thick black hair, sighing at the floor. “You cannot possibly begin to fathom just how badly, how desperately I want you – it really feels like I’m going mad,” he did look rather crazed at he glanced up at Draco.

Draco was struck by how weary and drawn the man in front of him looked, almost as if he was being sapped of energy. He looked exhausted and worn out and it physically hurt Draco for how badly he wanted him.

“You say you want me, but you won’t even touch me,” Draco said, and he knew he was being underhanded, that he was trying to play mind games, but he was desperate enough that he didn’t care. “How am I supposed to believe anything you say? You’re probably just repulsed by me and-”

Harry let out a snarling growl and Draco automatically shrank backwards, his words dying in his throat.

“Do you _want_ to have your bones broken?!” he spat and Draco trembled at the Alpha’s chagrin. “Do you want your flesh torn apart?! You say you’ve read up extensively; so tell me, have you read about what would happen if an Alpha attempts to have coitus with an Omega who hasn’t yet manifested?”

Draco remained silent; he _had_ actually read it somewhere. Alphas were frighteningly powerful, monstrously strong, to the point where they were quite unaware of their strength themselves. An unmated Alpha who remained in close quarters with an unmated Omega meant nearly uncontrollable sexual need felt by both parties – however, if the Omega was yet to manifest, it meant their body was still fundamentally human, lacking the sturdiness that their wolf form would eventually lend them, which in turn meant that they were more than susceptible to sustain injuries at the hands of an overexcited Alpha. Their bodies were so delicate in the Alpha’s hands that it was actually quite possible for the Alpha to break the Omega’s bones or to lose control and tear open their flesh with their teeth or nails.

And considering an Alpha’s natural, overpowering instinct to protect an Omega, the physical injuries he may cause to the Omega would cause sheer mental anguish for the Alpha himself.

“I trust you,” Draco said not knowing what else to say.

Harry laughed shortly. “You trust me?” he raised his eyebrows. “Why would you place your trust in me so soon? What do you even know about me?”

“I know you would never hurt me, intentionally or unintentionally,” Draco slowly approached Harry, who in turn eyed him cautiously, still pressed into the wall. Draco hated himself for being so pushy, so demanding, because Harry was right – he barely knew the Alpha.

But he just _needed_ him way too much.

“You don’t know that,” Harry replied calmly. “You can’t know that. Christ, even _I_ can’t know that,” he said helplessly. Draco went up to him, and then holding his breath, pressed his front to Harry’s, his own body almost crumpling to the floor at the feel of the Alpha’s hard, strong body, at the flood of pure joy inside him.

Harry kept his hands firmly by his sides, letting his head fall back onto the wall with a low groan, and Draco pressed in harder, gasping softly as Harry’s erection pressed into his stomach.

Draco would not beg, he would _not._

Holding Harry’s head with both hands, Draco brought his face down, rising on tip toes and reaching up, bringing his lips towards Harry’s, the Alpha’s green eyes helpless and fiery all at once as he stared down at the Omega...

Draco’s lips barely even touched Harry’s – he had barely just gotten a whiff of Harry’s wonderful, warm spicy breath, and their lips were barely a hair’s breadth apart when Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders, and with a growl that terrified Draco, spun them around and slammed his back into the wall.

Draco’s body arched as he let out a sharp cry, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as Harry finally just gave in and locked his teeth onto the side of Draco’s neck, thrusting his erection against Draco’s body with repeated growls.

Hooking one leg around his hips, Draco tried his best to get some friction over his own throbbing need, lifting himself and rubbing against Harry. It simply wasn’t enough, nothing would be enough until...

Until Harry fucked him.

The very thought of Harry’s gigantic cock pushing its way into him, fucking him open, made Draco wail with want. Harry was licking his neck frenziedly, his hands squeezing Draco’s curved waist.

“Oh god,” Draco moaned, running his hands over Harry’s immense form. “Harry, fuck me.”

He’d blurted out what his body was screaming for before he could help it. Harry’s tongue immediately pulled away from his neck, and the Alpha pressed his face into Draco’s narrow shoulder and actually screamed in frustration.

Draco couldn’t help it – he begged.

“Please, Harry,” he whimpered. “Don’t you want me? I want you so much, please fuck me.”

With some difficulty, he turned around in the tight space under Harry’s body, so he was facing the wall, hurriedly undoing his trousers and pushing them down, bunching his shirt up and hoping that Harry would notice that he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

He did and he let out another snarling growl. “I’m _not_ going to fuck you, damn it.”

“Please,” Draco whispered over his shoulder, pushing his arse out and reaching back to pull one of Harry’s hands onto it. “Don’t you want me?” he repeated.

Harry dropped to his knees with a groan, his other hand coming up to Draco’s arse as well, squeezing and kneading the flesh tenderly. “So much,” he whispered. “It’s all I can think of, Draco, I can’t eat, can’t sleep – I want it so much, want you so much.”

“Then _do_ it,” Draco pushed his arse out again. “Stand up and fuck me, _please_.”

But then Harry was pulling open his arse and dragging his tongue slowly up his crease. Draco cried out, his head falling back, his fingers pressing into the wall. Harry licked the length of his crease a few times, wetting it, and then abruptly pushed his tongue into Draco’s arse.

Draco screamed, thrusting back into the Alpha’s mouth, whimpering loudly, scratching at the wall like a dog. His knees started to tremble and his cock was leaking precome, dripping with it. Harry stabbed his tongue in and out of him in a steady fuck, groaning and growling into his arse. When he finally pulled out, he began placing rough, wet licks over the hole, much like his wolf had.

“Harry,” Draco whimpered, his hips working back and forth on their own accord. “Fuck me.”

Suddenly the Alpha stood, swung Draco up into his arms like he were merely a ball of cotton, and strode into the bedroom that was through an arched doorway to their left.

Draco’s body burned with excitement as he was carefully laid out on the bed, his clothes being ripped off less carefully. When Harry reached up and began unbuttoning his own shirt, Draco’s breath caught – he was nearly as desperate to see him naked as he was for his cock inside him.

When Harry had finally pushed his beige trousers off, his magnificent, terrifyingly large cock standing proud and tall, Draco actually moaned, his small body lifting off the bed in desperation.

“What would they say if they knew how completely you own me already?” Harry murmured, covering Draco’s body with his own and grazing Draco’s face with his warm mouth. “It’s rightly said, I suppose. The Alphas rule everyone but the Omegas rule the Alphas,” he licked up the side of Draco’s neck, pressing biting kisses. “You haven’t even manifested yet and I can’t hold my own against you – I shudder to think just how desperately at your mercy I’ll be once you turn.”

“I’m at your mercy too,” Draco whispered back at once, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “I don’t ever want to be anybody else’s, Harry.”

“You won’t be anybody else’s,” the bigger man growled. “Not if I can help it.” Then he blinked, looking slightly uncertain. “I know we haven’t officially claimed each other; that can only happen once you manifest, but... I-” he paused.

“I don’t care that I haven’t manifested yet,” Draco said softly. “I claim you, Harry Potter. I claim you as Alpha – for now and all eternity.”

Harry’s eyes burned with that all-consuming fire once again as he stared down hungrily at Draco. He didn’t return the words as he was supposed to but Draco couldn’t dwell on that any further because Harry shifted slightly, and their cocks suddenly slotted together.

Draco’s head fell back with a cry as Harry began to slide their erections together, his warm pants ghosting across Draco’s face and neck, the hot, wet friction between them making him shudder and gasp. And then Harry was reaching under him, slipping two fingers all at once through the dampness that was starting to slick Draco, and pushed them into him. 

Draco knew that once he turned, he'd be a lot wetter down there, but now that sting that Harry's fingers brought with them, the way his arse throbbed around them, was just brilliant. Harry pumped his fingers roughly, even as he moved over Draco at a frenzied pace, rubbing their cocks in perfect harmony with his fingers.

He desperately wanted Harry’s cock inside him but this – this felt far too good to ask him to stop now. His arse clenched tight, gripping Harry's fingers, Draco twisted wildly, and then he was coming.

He yelled out Harry’s name, holding him tightly, and he sprayed both their chests with his release, his smaller cock twitching under Harry’s massive member as it spat out jet after jet. And then with a full body shudder, Harry was coming too, his groan shaky and loud, his hips snapping forward in a furious beat as he painted Draco with long spatters of thick white come, the sight, the feel of it, making Draco’s own orgasm continue for longer seconds than usual.

Through the intense rush of continuing pleasure, Draco’s mind dimly registered why Harry hadn’t returned the official words of a claim – a claim was meant to be followed immediately by a rut, a proper fuck.

And Harry had never intended to fuck Draco; he’d somehow managed to hold onto his control.

Despite the disappointment that was creeping in, Draco felt nothing but satisfaction as he lay bonelessly beneath the Alpha, tipping his head to one side as Harry began placing hungry licks over his neck again, his fingers gently massaging Draco's wet, twitching hole.

Draco slowly dragged his hands down the broad back that rippled with muscles, his teeth gently grazing the burly wide shoulders. Harry’s body was rock hard and thrummed with immense strength, and Draco’s own tiny body practically disappeared under the Alpha’s strapping form.

“This is the last time you’re manipulating me into bed, you little devil,” Harry said softly, placing a warm kiss on his cheek. Draco blinked up at him, still dazed from his orgasm, and without thinking he leaned up towards the Alpha, trying to bring their mouths together.

With a sharp intake of breath, Harry jerked back. “No,” he said softly. “I’ve dreamed about kissing you since the first time I laid eyes on you – and when I finally do it, I want to be able to do it properly.”

“So do it properly now,” Draco scowled. “Who’s stopping you?”

“Me – I’m stopping me,” Harry said firmly. “It’s nothing short of a miracle that I’ve managed to hold back, what with you laid out under me like a feast,” he smiled crookedly, eyes blazing. “But once I’ve got your mouth in mine I’ll lose all and any ability to think.”

“Who’s asking you to think?” Draco whispered, arching up so that their spent cocks pressed into one another again.

“Again – me,” Harry growled, shivering lightly. Kissing Draco’s cheek again, he rolled off him, landing next to him on his back with a soft grunt. Draco watched him meekly, missing his warm, heavy weight atop him. Harry turned his head and looked down at Draco in silence before a kind, indulgent smile lit up his face.

“Come here,” he said softly, holding one arm out. Draco turned, slid closer and was swept up by the arm so that he was pressed into the smooth, wide chest. He wiggled until he was comfortably curled into Harry’s side, and then placed a soft kiss over one dark brown nipple.

“How old are you?” Draco asked sleepily. When Harry didn’t answer him, he looked up at the Alpha who was frowning curiously down at him. “Well, you said it yourself, I barely know you,” Draco said. “And if we’re to spend the rest of our lives together, I think we ought to know each other, don’t you?”

At Draco’s words, Harry’s rugged face shone with blinding happiness, his smile making his green eyes crinkle up and twinkle. “I’m twenty-five,” he answered, pulling Draco even closer.

“I just turned nineteen last month,” Draco mumbled, pressing his cheek into the warm chest. “Six years older,” he added to himself.

“Seven, actually,” Harry said. “I’ll turn twenty-six end of this month.”

“Oh,” Draco yawned. “What do you want for your birthday?” he smiled up at the Alpha through heavy eyes.

Harry was quiet for a long time, stroking Draco’s face gently as he stared down at him. “I think I’ve already found more than I could have ever wished for,” he said softly.

If he’d wanted to kiss the Alpha before this, it was nothing compared to how desperately Draco wanted to kiss him now.

And yet, Draco simply smiled through his blush, hid his face in the warm chest and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you liked it, guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, here's another chapter. Hope you like it..

Draco went crashing through the foliage, his rough breathing loud in his ears, sweat covering every inch of his skin as he ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. And he may just be imagining it, but he could swear he was getting faster with every passing second, the wind whipping past him, mussing his hair, howling in his ears, branches and twigs scratching at his skin, ripping it open in places, his thin arms soon covered in countless scratches, some of them bleeding in scarlet trickles.

And yet Draco didn’t pause. Draco ran.

Because Draco’s body was becoming too big for his skin; because Draco’s insides were threatening to explode like a virtual bomb; because Draco could see as easily through the dark, as if it were a bright and sunny afternoon; see suddenly see a hundred new colours, could smell a hundred new scents, could hear the faintest whisper that sounded hundreds of yards away – because Draco was manifesting.

***

Draco Malfoy manifested at 2:09am on the morning of July 31st, on his soon-to-be claimed Alpha’s twenty-sixth birthday.

His Alpha had followed him as Draco had burst out of the mansion and fled into the woods behind it, his body wracked with shudders so powerful that the frail Omega was already moaning in pain as he ran.

Instantly shifting into his wolf form, so as to be able to smell and track his soulmate easier, Harry Potter had kept a close eye on him as he ran several yards behind, never losing sight of the thin figure that sped through the trees, the head of golden hair glinting in the moonlight that filtered in through the leafy canopy above them.

Draco had sobbed as he’d torn the clothes off himself, tripping several times, landing on his hands, stones and twigs tearing the delicate skin open. Harry’s wolf had growled in distress as he’d smelt the blood easily, yearning to go lick the wounds clean, heal them.

But Draco had to do it by himself – there was nothing Harry could have done for him anyway, not until his darling had fully manifested. He’d been close, just seconds before his body would give away, would embrace the wolf that was snarling to get out. The fight that his human form had put up would barely last – it had already been weakening.

Draco had run all the way to the little stream that cut across the woods. It had gleamed in the dark, the cool, sparkling clean water throwing off beams of moonlight, shimmering like there were a thousand diamonds under the surface.

Harry had dug his paws into the dirt, forcing himself to come to an abrupt stop, his wolf whimpering at him to keep going, to leap forward and help his Omega.

For Draco had collapsed onto all fours, stark naked, and had been screaming in pain and fear – he’d been losing the last few strains of his weak human form, the wolf finally ready to burst through and establish for itself a stronger, more resilient body.

Harry’s wolf had pawed desperately at the ground but the Alpha had stood still, his green eyes not blinking once as his soon to be mated Omega had writhed on the ground and then quite abruptly, jumped to his feet, taken two huge bounds forward, and in the most graceful leap Harry had ever seen in his life, sprung up high into the air, the long lines of his pale body caught for one quick second against the silhouette of the full moon in the sky, Harry quickly committing it to memory, holding his breath as awe and love filled him to the brim at the sight – it was breathtaking in the literal sense.

And then, mid-leap, mid-air, Draco had manifested – his body had transformed, turning into a wolf with fur that was brighter than the moon itself, its high, piercing howl renting the air, making Harry’s own wolf throw its head back and howl right along in joyous, elated triumph.

The Alpha _finally_ had his Omega.

***

The small, pale form jumped in the air as a human, and fell back to the ground as a wolf.

The new wolf had fur in gold that was as light as gold could get without actually being white. Its enormous eyes were in a soft shade of grey, and seemed to brim over with feral joy. Its paws thudded loudly as its small body fell to the ground, immediately bounding forward in an experimental run, amazed at its own unbelievable speed. Its body was stronger than the human had ever felt, and it was in that momentary sense of amazement that it didn’t notice that its new body still shook with light tremors, its sleek, fur covered legs buckling under its weight.

It leaped forward towards the little stream that babbled away across his path and then yelped helplessly, snarling in fear and alarm as it was tackled to the ground by a much bigger wolf – more than twice as big, jet black and with eyes that made it whine with a sudden yearning.

The last thing the wolf remembered was crashing into the cool stream under the weight of the Alpha, before everything around it seemingly disappeared.

***

When Draco awoke, he had already leaped to his feet before consciousness fully claimed him.

Panting and staring around Harry’s massive bedroom, Draco assimilated; he was dressed in his silk pyjamas, the curtains were drawn tight and he couldn’t make out what time of the day it was, and he was alone in the room.

About a hundred new sensations assaulted him in a single second, and his mind reeled from it. He could spot the grains in the wood of the dresser that was across the room from him. He could hear the gardener sneezing four floors below and around the back of the mansion. And most of all, he could _smell_ ; he could smell everything.

And oh, he could smell _Harry_.

Harry’s woodsy, cool, fresh scent seemed to invade every last atom in his being –nearly paralysing him for a second with how badly he wanted to see the Alpha.

Draco turned around, and with a soft snarl that shocked even himself, he was running. He burst out the double doors of Harry’s chambers, and he was sprinting through the corridors, Harry’s scent getting stronger by the second, thickening to the point where Draco nearly went blind from it—

And then Harry burst around the corner down the corridor Draco had just turned into.

Both men froze for a second, Harry’s eyes widening, his face lighting up with such warmth and joy that Draco whined with happiness.

Draco flew – he flew forward, his eyes, his nose, his very mind, all brimming over with the only thing that mattered to him; the only thing that would ever matter to him – Harry.

“Harry!” he leaped into the air, still several feet away from his Alpha, but that didn’t matter, he wasn’t worried – he would never worry again in his life.

Because Harry had run three huge steps forward, opened his burly arms wide and had snatched Draco right out of the air, bringing him into his chest, crushing Draco’s body against his own.

Draco knew his previous human form would never have survived the embrace – even his new, sturdier body could barely stand to be crushed like that.

But yet Draco pressed closer, wrapping both arms and legs around his soulmate, sobs of mindless joy escaping him as he felt their hearts beat as one.

“Harry,” he pressed his nose into the crook of his Alpha’s neck and breathed in the heady scent, moaning out in pleasure – nothing could or ever would smell as incredible as this.

“Draco,” Harry whispered, still holding him as if he was never going to let go. “Oh, precious. Oh, you were perfect, so beautiful, so absolutely beautiful.”

“You were there?” Draco pulled back at last, so he could look into the handsome face. “You saw me?” he held Harry’s face with both hands.

“I saw you,” Harry smiled, his arms tightening further around him. “And you were absolutely brilliant, my love.”

Draco’s breath caught at the endearment but he pushed forward with more questions instead. “Then what happened?” he frowned lightly. “I remember feeling like I was being torn apart and put together all at once – and then I could feel the earth below me – I felt one with it.” Harry nodded knowingly at that. “But then what happened?” he went on. “Why don’t I remember what happened?”

“Well, you had just taken on a new form, a new body,” Harry said tenderly. “And you’d undergone such strain before that.”

“But I thought my wolf form made my human form stronger,” Draco said, confused.

“It does,” Harry said with a nod. “And your body _is_ stronger right now – as I’m sure you can feel.” And Draco _could_ feel it; he hummed with a strength he knew he didn’t previously possess. “You just needed some time to shut down and reboot,” Harry smiled, and then pressed his face into Draco’s neck, humming yearningly as he breathed in his scent. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, I’d only just stepped out.”

“It’s alright,” Draco breathed, his body pressing into Harry’s at the feel of the Alpha’s lips against his neck. “Harry,” he whispered.

Harry pulled back, green eyes ablaze, and Draco helplessly leaned forward, bringing his lips to the Alpha’s, his body already quivering with anticipation as Harry tightened his grip on him and slanted his head slightly—

“Hey, kiddo!” an excited voice made them jump apart with identical gasps – so lost had they been in each other that neither had smelt nor heard the Beta approaching them. “Oh, shit, did I interrupt something?” Ron grinned as he walked up, and although Draco wanted to snarl at him in frustration, he couldn’t help but feel a strong strain of friendly warmth for the red head.

Harry gently placed him back on his feet and took his hand firmly in his own. “He just woke up,” he said softly to Ron.

“Congratulations, you’re officially one of us now,” Ron mussed his hair gently and Draco laughed. “Harry, I’m so horribly sorry, I know you want to be with Draco now, but the guests have already started to arrive. Don’t you want to get dressed?”

Draco looked up with a confused frown. “Guests? Dressed?”

“The Alpha’s turned twenty-six today,” Ron smiled.

Draco gasped. “Oh my god, I _forgot!_ ” he hissed, slapping his forehead.

Both Harry and Ron chuckled. “And understandably so,” Harry said gently, kissing the back of Draco’s hand. Draco shivered lightly and turned to wrap his arms around the Alpha once again.

“Happy Birthday,” he whispered into his neck, inhaling his scent, rubbing his face against the burly shoulders. Harry’s arms clenched around him, making him gasp on a smile, his face heating, his cock stirring.

“Too late to cancel the party,” Ron’s voice sounded firm. “Keep it in your pants for a few more hours, boys.”

“Could you seriously just fuck off for a second?” Harry said grumpily.

“No,” Ron said at once. “Come with me, I have your suit laid out in the parlour downstairs; come get dressed. And Draco, I’ll have some tea sent up for you, kiddo, and then you can get dressed too.”

“Tea?” Draco looked around bewildered. “Just how long have I been asleep?”

“Over fourteen hours, I believe,” Harry checked his watch and then smiled at the way Draco’s eyes popped in shock. “Like I said, you needed to recover.”

“You look great,” Ron offered kindly. “Atleast now you don’t look like you’re simply going to shatter like a china doll,” both he and Harry laugh teasingly.

“Don’t make me rip your throat out, Weasley,” Draco narrowed his eyes.

“How cute,” Ron turned away with a grin, beckoning to Harry. “You could try, kiddo. You could try.”

Harry, looking rather miserable now, released Draco’s hand with a last kiss pressed to it, the look in his eyes both dejected and heated as he walked away from Draco, longingly looking him up and down, Draco’s sheer want for the man returning with ten-fold the intensity of the last few days.

It was going to be a long, long evening.

***

Draco picked up another glass of champagne and tried to find a corner of the room that wasn’t occupied by guests, all of them lazily chatting and sipping on the expensive champagne and nibbling on the hors d’oeuvres being brought in by the tray-fulls.

Tugging at his collar once more, Draco sighed, leaning back into the wall, the cool surface giving him some temporary respite. His skin felt uncomfortably hot and prickled with constantly building need. Harry’s scent filled his senses to such an extent that he was nearly dizzy.

The Alpha stood somewhere across the room, surrounded by guests, and Draco watched him quietly; at his calm smile, his perfect posture, the way his suit clung to his perfect body, the elegant way he held himself in general.

He knew Harry was watching him too – he could actually feel the Alpha’s eyes on him as the green gaze burned into him. For the first few hours, Draco had stayed by Harry’s side, being introduced as the son of a close family friend. But ultimately, Draco had to walk away and put some distance between himself and the Alpha – the fact that they were standing so close and yet couldn’t touch was making Draco want to weep with need.

He was hard in his trousers and he knew Harry was too, because he could actually smell the musk of his arousal, and he finally understood what it must have been like for Harry in the weeks before his manifestation – he was nearly mad with desperate need for the man now.

Whimpering under his breath, Draco finished his champagne in a single gulp before walking across the room to the back entrance, gratefully slipping out into the cool night, drawing deep breaths, grateful that Harry’s scent was just that tiniest bit less intense out here in the fresh air - the tiniest bit possible.

Smiling unseeingly at passing guests Draco drifted around the back garden, whimpering constantly now, his cock rubbing against the fabric it was trapped inside, his arse turning wetter with each passing minute that he wasn’t filled by Harry.

He entered the little leafy arch that was tucked away in a nook and that’s when he heard it – that familiar growl.

Barely one second to turn around and then Draco was being shoved into the thick hedge, a warm, wet tongue swiping up and down his neck in frenzied strokes, Harry’s scent flooding his brain, nearly enough to make him faint.

His legs crumpled under him and Draco moaned, clutching onto Harry and biting the Alpha’s shoulder through the plush, expensive fabric of his suit. Harry growled again, lifting Draco up once more, sucking large bruises onto his neck.

“Do you even know how delicious you look this evening?” Harry said in a harsh voice, his hands sliding down to squeeze Draco’s arse. “And fuck, I honestly wanted to give you a couple of more days to recover but I don’t think I’ll make it even a few more minutes, forget days,” Harry whined, licking under Draco’s ear.

By that point, Draco could barely even hear anything else apart from the rush of pure, unadulterated lust that was roaring inside him, and he whimpered involuntarily at the way his cock twitched and strained against Harry’s stomach.

“Please, Harry,” he whispered, his head hanging to one side, his eyes rolling back. His breath came out short and shallow. “Please,” he repeated in a pleading whimper, his body twitching as Harry sucked over his jugular.

“Fuck it,” Harry growled. “Fuck this party, fuck my birthday. I’ll deal with Ron if I have to.” And then Draco was being swiftly carried across the back garden until Harry finally came upon the staff entrance, and moving noiselessly, Harry snuck back into his own home like a randy teenager, Draco held in his arms like a prize he never intended to part with.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised smut, enjoy!

The staff in the mansion would eventually find a trail of clothing that led into the chambers of the master of the house. A jacket here, a shoe lying several feet apart from its twin, another jacket over there followed by a silk shirt; a scattering of buttons and then another shirt, this one in tatters, and then a pair of trousers, too small to belong to the young master.

And that’s because by the time Draco was finally laid across the gigantic king sized bed in Harry’s room, all he had left on was his underwear, the front damp with precome, his cock straining painfully against it.

Harry, shirtless and panting heavily, looked at the way the moonlight fell in broad beams across the Omega, making his pale skin shine bright white, and his chest hurt with how much he wanted him. Draco arched off the bed, reaching out to him desperately, his eyes moist with tears of desperation.

“Please, Harry,” his voice shook as he reached out an arm to him. “Need you so much, I can’t think.”

Harry wanted to tell him that his own brain had stopped working long ago; probably the minute he’d seen Draco arrive downstairs at the party in his neat grey suit, his skin shining with new, young strength, his eyes sparkling. Harry had literally salivated like a dog that had a bone dangling in front of its eyes. He’d wanted the Omega so badly that his wolf had nearly sprung forth out of pure frustrated rage, right in front of dozens and dozens of the most important people in the city.

Quickly taking off his shoes, socks and trousers, Harry climbed onto the bed, bringing his knees on either side of Draco’s slim hips and leaning over him, pressing their chests together. The smaller man sobbed, tears rolling down his face as he pressed up into Harry, bringing his arms around him.

“I’m begging you, Harry,” he whimpered. “Kiss me... Please, kiss me.”

“Draco,” Harry whispered, sliding one hand under his head, raising it slightly...

Hot, trembling lips met and at that moment, the universe seemed to implode.

Draco felt nothing, heard nothing – his world was Harry. Harry’s mouth, warm and wet, Harry’s tongue, demanding entrance and sliding boldly into his mouth, Harry’s fingers gently tangled in his hair, one muscular arm slipping under Draco’s back and pulling up sharply, crushing him into himself.

And though he felt completely foolish, Draco could not stop the tears that fell unchecked down the sides of his face, his sobs into Harry’s mouth making the man wrap both arms around him in a vice like grip, making Draco feel like nothing and nobody could ever touch him again – he was Harry’s; body, mind and soul.

Gently pushing his hands into the thick black hair, Draco moaned through his tears, moaned through their first, heavenly kiss, licking over Harry’s tongue, sucking on Harry’s lips, grinding his cock into his bare stomach and whimpering pitifully.

When Harry pulled away, Draco wailed at the loss of his mouth before gasping in shock, his soaked underwear being torn off his body by two large, dangerously strong hands. Harry groaned at the sight of Draco’s cock, pink and leaking onto his flat, pale stomach, before leaning forward and sucking on Draco’s lips once more, his muscular body taut with tension, trembling with desire.

As the material of Harry’s underwear rubbed against his exposed erection, Draco had to wrench his mouth away from Harry’s so he could scream in agony. With a snarl, Harry wrenched the garment off himself, and when he leaned back down to claim Draco’s mouth again, his massively thick length rubbed tantalisingly over Draco’s own, making him shudder and sob.

“I can’t hold on anymore,” he whimpered into Harry’s shoulder, his tears wetting his skin. “I need you inside me, please, I can’t take this anymore.”

Harry shushed him gently, inhaling great big breaths Draco’s sweet arousal, bracing himself for a sight he knew would render him insane with need, as he turned Draco around onto his front, lifting his hips gently...

“Please, Harry, please, please, I can’t breathe, I need you so much...”

But Harry couldn’t hear the mindless pleading – he was rendered utterly incapable of speech or thought and felt he’d gone deaf, because the sight of Draco’s desperately gulping, pulsating, pink hole, so beautiful, round and furled, so remarkably _tight_...

Harry moaned loudly, grasping Draco’s round arse with both hands – Draco was so turned on that his arse was literally overflowing with arousal. Harry could smell the sweet scent of the thick, translucent slick that oozed in a continuous stream out of the Omega. Draco sobbed into his arms, bucking back into thin air, seeking friction against his heated hole, wordlessly begging Harry to fill him.

Harry let out a whimper of his own as he firmly held his arse open and leaned forward, dragging his tongue over the crease in a broad swipe, his eyes falling shut and his cock spitting out a dribble of precome at the dangerously _exquisite_ taste of Draco.

The Omega screamed, thrashing uncontrollably, and Harry held him down easily, letting him buck his perfect arse onto his mouth, letting him fuck himself on his tongue as Harry himself just floated on a cloud of selfish ecstasy – he couldn’t believe just how incredible the Omega tasted, so much so, that despite his own painful erection, all he wanted to do for the next several hours, was lick and suck and eat the sweet syrup that flowed out of Draco.

When Draco’s hoarse, shrill shrieks finally penetrated the fog in his mind, Harry realised that the Omega was barely even conscious. He was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness from sheer overstimulation and that raw need that Omegas in particular experienced, which if left unfulfilled, could sometimes prove dangerous to the general health and mental well-being of the Omega.

So with a final hungry suckle on the twitching hole, Harry straightened, running soothing hands over Draco’s trembling body, pressing kisses up his spine, licking away beads of sweat. When Draco turned his head around, Harry saw the way his eyes were rolling back into his head, the way his breath shuddered helplessly out of him. His hips jerked back in desperate, wild bucks, searching for something, anything to fill him.

Harry hissed in pleasure as he grasped his cock firmly – he’d waited way too long for this.

“Please, Draco, you’ll need to tell me if I hurt you,” he said desperately, hoping that the Omega heard him. “Please don’t let me hurt him, oh god,” he whimpered, pressing the head of his cock against the streaming pink hole. “Hold on, precious,” he called out, and Draco instantly scrambled up to hold on to the headboard, his sobs guttural and heart wrenching.

It was a mark of how ready Draco was for him that Harry barely even had to apply any force as he pushed forward. He merely inched his cock into Draco, and then next thing he knew, he was sliding in, deep, deep, and then even deeper, Draco’s channel opening up as if made only for Harry’s cock, his insides clenching around Harry’s cock in a scorching hot embrace, clinging greedily on to him.

Draco’s scream was continuous after that point, and Harry wanted to scream right along with him, because this, this was everything. Draco was everything, and he knew at that point that the Omega was his life from then on – nothing or nobody else mattered.

If Draco had ever doubted whether Harry’s frighteningly huge cock would actually fit inside his body, he didn’t now. Harry was perfect, his cock was _perfect_. The enormous length sunk into Draco in a slide that never seemed to end, and Draco shook with gratitude, he screamed in blistering hot pleasure, he sobbed in giddy relief.

And if any part of him had worried that Harry wouldn’t bring him to completion at once, that Harry would tease and torture him some more, it didn’t anymore; for Harry tightened his hold on Draco’s hips, pulled out, and began slamming in and out of him, every ounce of his terrifying, immense strength being thrown into each and every thrust.

Draco’s hold on the headboard slipped, and his body lurched forward, quite out of his control. Brilliant, dazzling white stars exploded behind his eyes, and try as he might, he couldn’t seem to focus on the room around him, on the golden wall in front of him, on the polished wood his hands slipped on. There were just the stars that blinded him with the intensity of his pleasure, as Harry took him apart, shred by shred.

Already hoarse from screaming, Draco simply bucked back with stuttering moans of bliss, his body being thrown forward as Harry’s cock split him open, his arse leaking more slick as the thick length pushed its way deeper with each violent thrust. And when Harry pulled nearly all the way out and lunged forward on a gloriously vicious thrust, Draco was thrown into the wall, his front pressed into the textured gold paint, his nails scrabbling against it helplessly.

“Tight,” Harry growled through grit teeth. “So _tight_ ,” his chest pinned Draco to the wall, his hips snapping back and forth, Draco’s breath whooshing out of him with each blow against his prostate, Harry’s teeth biting down deep into Draco’s shoulder.

“Harry,” Draco whispered, all his energy suddenly gathering in the pit of his stomach, heating steadily, growing hotter with each wonderfully painful thrust, preparing to throw him into an orgasm that Draco was worried he may never recover from, and was sure he would never forget. “Harry,” Draco turned his head sideways, seeking the Alpha’s mouth. His body was on the verge of shutting down completely, and there was one supremely important thing that Draco had to tell the Alpha. “I love you,” he breathed into the hot mouth.

And then Draco’s world went up in flames.

His eyes fell shut before he could see the way his cock furiously spurted out endless jets of his release, Harry growling and nudging Draco’s head forward as he prepared for his own orgasm, his cock starting to thicken at the root.

Reaming Draco open with one, two, three more thrusts, Harry locked his teeth onto the soft, warm nape of the Omega’s neck and bit down fiercely as he growled through his teeth, claiming his dominance over the Omega, his hips never stopping as he began filling the him up with his thick seed.

Draco sagged forward bonelessly and Harry caught him, falling over sideways with him in his arms and then pulling his hips up once again, his cock still pouring out his climax, the base swelling steadily, Draco’s gorgeous, perfect hole swallowing his leaking cock eagerly, his arse accepting every last drop of Harry’s come, demanding more and more, begging for him to never stop thrusting.

Until the knot around the base of Harry’s cock grew so big that he was forced to stop moving, instead slamming forward one last time, and letting Draco’s insides milk the last of his orgasm out of him, the knot keeping it all inside him, secure and wet.

Tasting blood, Harry unclenched his teeth from Draco’s nape and began painting firm licks, sucking on the teeth marks, licking wetly over the wound, healing the Omega. When he saw the skin close over the open wound, he pressed one last kiss over it and then slowly rolled them around so their heads were on the pillows.

Harry wasn’t entirely sure if Draco was conscious, so he turned them onto their sides, curling around the smaller man, settling down comfortably while he waited for the knot to soften, and ran his hands over the trembling body in his arms, pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck.

Draco whimpered then, turning his head, begging wordlessly for another kiss. Harry lifted his head up and leaned forward, sucking lazily on the Omega’s swollen mouth, licking and kissing him until he pulled away for air and sighed, settling down once more, wiggling his arse onto Harry’s, possessively holding his knotted cock inside himself.

“I love you too, precious,” Harry whispered, licking over the painful bruises he had sucked into the Omega’s neck. Draco shivered and Harry pulled the covers up, tucking them around him.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Draco’s voice was barely audible through his exhaustion and post-rutting haze. Harry chuckled softly.

“This was and will always remain the best birthday I’ll ever have,” he whispered, tightening his arms around the smaller man, thanking every known god for bringing Draco into his life.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to ask if you guys want to request any particular kinks now that the smut has begun..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody. I am so very sorry for such a major delay in updating and I hope you guys don't think I've abandoned this story. I hope to update again soon, but in case I don't, please don't give up on this story. 
> 
> I'm so grateful for all the love and support you have shown me so far. I'm going to try and reply to all your comments individually but in case I don't, I just want to say THANK YOU. It really does mean so much to me, and helps a lot in motivating me to keep writing.
> 
> Here's some more smut and a little character background. Enjoy!

Draco sprinted through the trees, playfully chasing a twittering little bluebird from tree to tree, rearing up onto his hind legs as if to catch it. The sun had risen a couple of hours ago and now beat down through the damp canopy of leaves above him, sending beams of warm, yellow light onto the wet forest floor.

Draco’s paws beat the ground with soft, muffled thuds, leaves rustling as he shot past in a blur of silvery-gold, letting out a joyous woof at the feel of the cool breeze that ran through his fur. It had rained all night and streaks of muddy water burst over him as he made his way back home.

Harry and he had taken to the woods the previous night in their wolf forms, running together, tumbling around playing, and then fucking for hours on end. The rain drenched them as they rutted so that their fur clung to them wetly, their howls had rung through the trees and along with the steady roar of the unrelenting rain.

In the weeks since he had manifested, Draco’s energy levels had shot up drastically, to the point where he even wore Harry down. The Alpha still slept now, and hadn’t even stirred when Draco had slipped out of bed and had once again disappeared into the woods for a morning run, his wolf huffing elatedly as he’d switched forms and surged past the trees.

Draco’s wolf panted contently now as he neared the edge of the trees, preparing to change and head back inside to Harry.

Creeping back soundlessly into their chambers, Draco smiled to himself as he took in the sight of the Alpha lying sprawled out on his back, his position unchanged from when Draco had woken up a few hours ago. Harry’s dark hair spread messily across his pillow and his broad, muscled chest rose and fell in deep, slow breaths. One burly arm lay across Draco’s half of the bed, right where Draco had carefully lifted it off himself and laid it down. There were several love bites along Harry’s shoulders neck and Draco knew he’d left more than a few deep scratches down his back the previous night, when they’d fucked one more time after coming inside from the rain, this time human but still as feral.

Draco was more than ready for another round or two just from watching his Alpha sleep. Shivering slightly from tamped down arousal, he walked into the enormous bathroom for a quick shower, hoping that Harry would wake up soon – his arse twitched from the need to be filled again, and even as he stepped under the rush of scalding hot water and began carefully soaping himself, Draco could feel himself starting to get wet, his body already ready for penetration.

He showered, he shaved and he brushed his teeth. He paused to admire the bruises on his hips and thighs, along the length of his neck and on his nape. He vigorously towelled his hair dry and took a few minutes to cut his nails – even though Harry brushed the scratches off with a light laugh, Draco found the angry red tracks he left on the Alpha’s body to be distressing. He hurriedly combed his hair into place with his hands and then slipped back out into the bedroom.

Harry was still fast asleep and Draco sighed, his skin starting to tighten uncomfortably with need now. And so, feeling slightly guilty, Draco dropped his towel, gently pulled the covers off the sleeping man and settled down between his legs, licking his way up the firm thighs, waiting for the Alpha to stir. The moment Harry shifted in his sleep Draco swallowed his cock, immediately sucking hard.

Harry reared up with a gasp, his arms flailing out wildly, his hips lifting to thrust his cock deeper into Draco’s hot, sucking mouth.

“Draco,” he groaned, bending his legs and pressing his feet into the bed to buck up again. “Oh god...”

Draco hummed as he sucked, using both hands to stroke Harry’s cock, pressing his thumb into the vein underneath, licking off the precome hungrily. When Harry moaned again, he swirled his tongue around the large, reddened head, sucking at the slit while fondling his balls, whimpering around the length so that Harry sat up and gently stroked his hair.

“Come on, come here,” he said softly and Draco pulled off his cock, licking his lips as he crawled up to straddle him.

“Going to ride you,” he promised huskily, and Harry’s hands came up to squeeze his hips, the green eyes burning into his own, his gaze hot and hungry. Leaning forward, Draco kissed him hard, licking around inside his warm mouth, biting down on his lower lip and pulling it gently. “God, I want you so much,” he whimpered.

Harry held his own cock with one hand and with his other guided Draco onto it, nudging his hole with the head and making both of them moan. “So wet,” Harry growled, now holding him with both hands, his grip further darkening the bruises on Draco’s pale hips. “Look at how wet you are... Were you thinking about me, precious?”

“I’m always thinking of you,” Draco shuddered as Harry’s cock finally slipped into him. “Even while I’m with you, it’s just you in my head- God, _Harry!_ ” Draco’s arse came to rest on Harry’s hips, the giant length stretching him out, throbbing hotly inside Draco.

“Fuck,” Harry ran one broad hand down Draco’s chest as the Omega arched backwards, the long lines of his body stretching beautifully, his milky white skin dancing under the Alpha’s heated touch. “You’re so beautiful, Draco,” he groaned tugging Draco down and kissing him feverishly. “Nobody else will ever see you like this... Nobody but me,” he hissed, nibbling and sucking on his neck, making Draco cry out and grind down harder on his cock. “You get wet for nobody but me.”

“Nobody but you,” Draco whimpered in agreement. “I’m yours, Harry, only yours.”

Harry thrust up so hard that Draco screamed, his back bowing, his arse clenching. “Only mine,” he further tightened his grip around Draco. Arousal flowed out of Draco, coating Harry’s thighs with the sweet smelling slick, making the Alpha moan at the incredible scent, his cock sliding in smoothly, forcing out spurts of the thick wetness with each thrust.

Draco tightened further around Harry, sobbing at the way the rigid thickness grazed relentlessly past his prostate, sending bolts of pleasure through him right up to his fingertips. “So close,” he panted.

Harry curled his fingers around Draco’s bobbing, leaking cock, tightening his hold until Draco screamed and shook atop him, his incessant bouncing picking up speed and vigour. “Come for me, precious,” Harry said softly, thumbing the slit briefly before suddenly moving lightning quick, flipping them over so he was pinning Draco down, his hips picking up speed, his cock fucking so hard into Draco that the Omega screamed, his back lifting off the bed, his body sliding higher up onto the pillows with the force.

Draco came in hot spurts that hit his chin, his climax so powerful that his head swum from it. Harry continued to thrust, growling and biting even more purple bruises into Draco’s skin, sucking on them until the Omega whimpered, licking over to soothe the sting. Panting helplessly, Draco wrapped his arms and legs around Harry, kissing him hungrily, his body jolting with the continued pounding into his arse, his half-hard cock stirring already.

Breaking the kiss, Harry lifted on to his arms, looming over the Omega as he picked up his pace further, Draco’s cock hardening steadily between them. Closing his hand over his cock, Draco stroked himself in swift strokes, moaning and arching, tightening his legs around Harry, his arousal continuing to pour out of him, streaming down his arse crack onto the sheets.

“Harry, please,” Draco whimpered now, his hole fluttering in anticipating of being knotted, his whole body shimmering with excitement. Their sweat slickened skin slipped and slid against each other, Harry’s tongue swirling around Draco’s mouth as he sucked on his lips.

Lifting Draco’s legs onto his shoulders, Harry pounded forward violently as his cock began to swell at the base and Draco screamed as he dug his fingers into the Alpha’s back, throwing his head back, moaning and sobbing. With several more jarring thrusts into the Omega’s tight hot, willing body, Harry began to come, growling with pleasure as he emptied into the smaller man, his knot thickening until he could thrust no more.

Gently closing his hand over Draco’s, Harry began pumping his fist over the slender pink cock between them until Draco burst into yet another climax, moaning Harry’s name and whimpering as he trembled uncontrollably.

Harry collapsed onto him and Draco held him tightly, turning his face and silently coaxing him into another kiss as they waited for the knot to soften. They lay entwined for long minutes, switching between deep, hungrily sucking kisses and light, feathery kisses that made Draco’s heart flutter.

“How long have you been up?” Harry finally pulled away to ask, nuzzling Draco’s neck.

Draco sighed, baring his neck for the Alpha. “I woke sometime before dawn.”

“God, you’re going to end up killing me with all of your young wolf energy,” Harry teased, pressing a kiss to Draco’s sweaty forehead. The Omega laughed softly.

“Don’t you dare die, old man,” he kissed Harry’s nose gently.

“Hmm, who else will fuck you if I did?” Harry sniggered.

“I wouldn’t be around for anyone to fuck,” Draco replied softly. “If anything happened to you, I’d probably die,” he spoke very seriously and didn’t meet Harry’s gaze as he stroked his face lovingly, brushing his dark hair aside, tracing the oddly shaped scar on his forehead.

“Nothing of that sort is going to happen,” Harry reassured him at once, anxiously grazing his lips over Draco’s face. “We have our whole lives ahead of us, precious.”

Draco smiled softly into Harry’s neck, sighing as the Alpha held him fiercely.

Later, as they sat by the French windows eating breakfast, Draco caught Harry observing him with a little smile of his own.

“What?” he asked playfully, putting down his knife and adjusting the collar of his shirt self-consciously.

“Nothing,” Harry shrugged, grinning. “It’s just- Your table manners are impeccable for someone who...”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “For someone who...?” he prompted.

Harry looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

“You did buy me off a slave market, Harry,” Draco closed one hand over Harry’s own huge hand. “And yes, I do hail from a... less than privileged background. However,” he paused. “The Malfoys weren’t always poor,” he said softly. “Neither were the Blacks – my mother’s family.”

“I _have_ actually heard of both those family names,” Harry said thoughtfully.

Draco nodded. “It's only for the past twenty, maybe twenty-five, years, that-” he paused, frowning slightly. “-that the Malfoys have lived like this. I don’t really know what happened, all my mother ever told me was that being poor was any day better, a hundred times better, than how they lived before I was born, regardless of how privileged they were...”

Harry’s expression suggested he knew something Draco didn’t and he listened carefully.

“But still,” Draco continued with a smile. “They never did compromise on my upbringing. Father sent me to school for as long as he could afford to – he tutored me himself after that, every evening once he was home from the mill,” Draco pushed his scrambled eggs around on his plate, looking like he was miles away. “Mother took up whatever odd jobs she could find, but never would you see the woman slouch, never would she slump down in her seat – her manners, her demeanour – all perfect, she’s the perfect lady. People never really did understand how I’ve always been so well-mannered. I mean-” he smiled wryly. “Those who knew me, knew what I came from, but they never did understand how I am the way I am.”

Harry rubbed his thumb over the back of Draco’s hand, squeezing gently.

“So that’s why I seem...refined or whatever,” Draco finished waving his hand. “I was taught well.”

“You ran away from home,” Harry stated after a small pause, not needing to ask. He did know a little bit about Draco’s background, he’d asked around when he’d realised what Draco was.

“I did,” Draco said quietly. “Although ending up in the slave market is not what I’d envisioned,” he said sheepishly. “I’d rather hoped to get a job somewhere, send money home...” he frowned. “That bloody slave trader lured me in with the promise of a small fortune, and I was nothing if not terribly unwise.”

“Tell me where your parents are,” Harry urged softly. “We’ll send for them. They can come live here – with us...”

“I-” Draco bit his lip. “No... I don’t know – let’s not talk of this right now,” he shook his head slightly, not looking at Harry.

“Alright,” Harry immediately relented, not wanting to make the Omega uncomfortable in any way.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, their bare feet tangling teasingly beneath the table.

“Your turn,” Draco finally said softly. “Who exactly are you, Harry Potter?”

Harry grinned. “What do you mean?” he asked sportingly, sipping his tea.

“How exactly is someone so young, so powerful and influential?” Draco asked.

Harry shrugged casually. “I’m an orphan and have more money than I know what to do with,” he reminded Draco. “The rich never want for company.”

“Nobody knows that you’re a...?” Draco drifted off.

“Some do,” Harry said ruefully. “Those who’ve been friends with the family for several years, they know. And I’ve to remain careful with them, can’t risk them spreading the word, right? So I’ve to cater to their occasional demands – pulling strings for their benefit, using my reach to provide them with contraband... procuring young men for their use,” he looked severely disturbed. “I hate it – hate that I’ve to kowtow to them. It’s an insult to my status as Alpha...”

“Then don’t,” Draco blurted out. “Don’t kowtow to them. Be the Alpha that you are.”

Harry smiled through his pained expression. “Easier said than done, precious.”

“You’re a true Alpha, Harry,” Draco reminded him. “You were born to rule, not serve.”

Harry stared for a long time at Draco, drinking in his earnest, fierce expression, noting the pure love in his eyes, and he felt love of such intensity bloom in his chest that he was nearly overwhelmed.

“What?” Draco asked again after Harry showed no signs of looking away.

“Will you marry me?” Harry asked softly. “It doesn’t have to be right away, we can wait as long as you like – until you feel like you know me well enough, until you’re sure of me, but-”

“Harry,” Draco interrupted him in a strained whisper, his heart beating loudly in his ears, his stomach fluttering. “Shut up, you silly fool, and let me answer your question.”

Harry looked at him hopefully, their hands linked on the tabletop.

“Yes,” Draco said simply with the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen. “I will marry you. Like I said, I’m yours, Harry; yours to marry, yours to claim, yours forever.”

Harry was on his feet, tugging the Omega up into his arms, before they could speak further, their mouths meeting in a deep, fervent kiss that sealed the promise better than any ring ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me how you liked it, guys. And if there are any requests regarding the plot or smut, do let me know and I'll try my best to incorporate it. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's first heat; smut and some fluff.

The following week, Draco’s first heat set in.

Harry had been out for a short day-trip that day and when Draco finally did slip into heat that evening after a whole day of being jittery and on edge, Harry still hadn’t been back.

If Draco had thought that the unbearable need he felt for Harry when he’d manifested had been torturous, it was nothing compared to how his heat felt. His skin felt like it was not nearly enough to contain his body, like his insides were going to steadily swell until he was torn open. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire, right from his scalp to his very toes. The sheets he lay on felt too cool against his skin, simultaneously soothing the burn and yet somehow aggravating it further. His arse, feeling hollow and empty, ached to the point where he writhed on the bed, muffling his screams of agony, the sheets soaked through with his arousal. His hard cock leaked onto his stomach and he knew there was no point in touching himself because until he was filled by Harry, there would be no relief, temporary or otherwise.

He’d curled into a ball, his nails digging into his palms until they bled, his teeth clenched to prevent his screams from escaping, and he’d fallen into a dizzy faint. And so when Harry had arrived, his senses nearly overwhelmed by the sudden drastically increased intensity of Draco’s scent, he knew instantly what had taken place in his absence.

Ron had been mid-sentence when Harry had suddenly been assaulted by the scent, and just like that, the Alpha had bolted out of the room, heading straight for his chambers where he knew Draco was, his cock automatically hardening at the waves of arousal that drifted through the mansion.

And so now when Harry burst into the bedroom, he was horrified to see the Omega lying shivering but otherwise nearly motionless in the centre of the bed, the mattress beneath him drenched and his skin shining with sweat, his breathing ragged and uneven.

Harry was undressed within seconds, climbing onto the bed and covering his body with his own. “Draco,” he whispered, pushing the Omega’s hair off his sweaty face, gently kissing his eyes until they fluttered open.

“Harry,” he replied hoarsely, his legs falling open under the Alpha, wordlessly begging him for release. Without thought or hesitation, Harry rolled Draco onto his front, hitched his pale hips up and pausing only to part his gorgeous, round arse cheeks apart, drove his cock straight into him.

Draco came almost immediately, his body shuddering as he sobbed into his pillow and came in sticky hot spurts onto the already soaked sheets, bucking back onto Harry’s cock, wailing at him not to stop.

“I won’t, my love,” Harry soothed, running broad hands over Draco’s trembling back, along his sides, holding him by the hips as he began to rut harder into him, the room soon filled the with wet squelching sounds of Harry’s cock being thrust into Draco’s overflowing channel.

“Harry, oh my god,” Draco was still sobbing as he sat up on his knees, leaning back into Harry and turning his face for a kiss. “Is it really you?” he asked dazedly as Harry nibbled on his lips.

“It’s me, precious, I’m here,” Harry said, holding him close, picking up the pace so Draco cried out and fell forward onto his hands once more. “So wet... so beautiful,” he groaned, leaning back as his hips continued to piston back and forth at a frenzied, ruthless pace.

Draco tightened impossibly hard around him and suddenly exploded into another viciously intense orgasm, his very bones seeming to erupt into flames at the pleasure coursing through him. “God, Harry, it’s too much!” he pulled at his own hair at the relentless need that continued to course through his veins, even as Harry’s cock stretched and filled him to the point of leaving him breathless.

“I know, love,” Harry said desperately. “I know it hurts. It’ll get better soon, I promise. I’m right here with you.”

Draco whimpered, slamming himself backwards, his ragged panting sounding pained, his eyes so heavy that he couldn’t open them for more than a few seconds. “So good,” he moaned, holding on to the bedpost as Harry’s thrusts got even harder, the force of the Alpha’s body repeatedly knocking into his sending him further up the bed. “ _Harry!_ ”

This time, the furiously fluttering contractions of his channel around Harry’s cock made the Alpha grit his teeth and groan with further mounting need for release. As soon as Draco’s shudders subsided somewhat, he pulled out and turned the Omega onto his back once more, kissing him silent as he cried out pleadingly.

He lifted and bent his legs back over his thin chest before he lowered his mouth onto his clenching hole, licking from Draco’s tailbone to his tight, soft balls in rough, demanding strokes that sent the Omega into a screaming frenzy.

“ _Yes, Harry_ , oh God, _please!_ ” Draco couldn’t decide if he wanted this heat to go on forever or if he just wanted it to end so that the agonising pulses of pleasure that shot through him without pause like electricity would stop. He writhed under the Alpha’s unbreakable grip and shook as his hole was licked and sucked and nibbled at, Harry driving his tongue into him in sharp thrusts, hungrily eating him out, licking up all of Draco’s delicious arousal.

“You taste so _good_ , precious,” Harry moaned as his cock leaked and twitched, demanding to be pushed back into Draco. “I could eat you out for days.”

Draco gasped as he was pulled open wider, Harry’s face pushing deeper between his cheeks, his face dripping with Draco’s juices, his tongue flicking teasingly over the loose rim of his hole. “Harry, please, I need you,” Draco whimpered, his hand moving down to pump his cock almost involuntarily.

“Come like this, Draco,” Harry growled. “Come for me, just from my mouth.”

Draco arched off the bed as he helplessly obeyed Harry, throwing his head from side to side as he drenched his own chest with come, the warm release dripping down his already sticky skin. He pushed his hands into Harry’s hair, tugging at his thick black locks and bucking up into his mouth. Harry simply pushed his thighs further back onto Draco’s chest and buried his face in deeper, his saliva running down Draco’s crack along with his arousal.

Draco released his hair and brought his hands between his own legs, pulling his arsehole wider open with his fingers so Harry could push his tongue in deeper. “Yes,” he whimpered as Harry immediately burrowed his face in harder, biting down over his opening and then sucking. “Harry, love, I need you so much.” Harry growled softly, his loud sucking making Draco shiver. “Don’t you want to fuck me? Look at how wet I am for you – for your cock... Come on, Harry, fuck me. Show me how much you want me, please. Knot me, Harry, stretch my hole with your knot...”

He kept up a stream of mindless babbling until finally Harry snarled and drew back, pushing Draco’s legs to one side so the Omega was suddenly thrown onto his front again. Draco screamed as Harry pushed into him, his arse gratefully pulling the Alpha’s cock in, waves of fresh arousal instantly leaking out of him.

Harry kept Draco flat on his belly, rose up onto his arms above him and began pounding into him. The Omega tried to rise onto hands and knees but the force of the Alpha’s thrusts were such that he could barely even draw in enough air, leave alone actually move. He desperately wanted Harry to come inside him and knot him, desperately wanted to feel his hole being stretched wide and almost beyond the point he could bear. He cried out in anticipation, his breathless wails making Harry thrust even harder into him, their groans mingling with the sound of skin slapping on skin.

Draco’s cock was being dragged across the sheets as he was mercilessly fucked into the bed and Harry’s cock ground into his prostate with every single stroke. Lifting his arse in time with Harry’s thrusts, Draco let out a warning shout and came once more, his cock erupting under him, smearing come into his belly and soaking into the already wet sheets. Harry’s cock started to swell around the root and his hands tightened on the Omega’s hips until he could feel the bones there straining under his grip, his growl making Draco whimper and shiver, automatically baring his neck so the Alpha could firmly clamp his teeth into his soft nape.

When he felt the first burst of warm come flooding his insides, Draco sighed and sagged into the bed, Harry finally unclenching his teeth from Draco’s neck, his growls softening into whimpered endearments as he licked over his bite. He shuddered as he emptied himself into the Omega, thrusting determinedly until his enormous knot filled out and he remained sealed inside, panting loudly while he lay heavily on top of the smaller man.

Draco felt as though he was floating, his eyes still heavy, although this time not because of the daze of the heat, but from the sheer blissful haze that set in after that many orgasms. His arse held Harry’s cock in tightly, and several minutes later, Draco realised Harry wasn’t softening inside him.

“You’re still hard,” he whimpered weakly, turning his head to address Harry over his shoulder.

“I believe I am, yes,” Harry smiled into Draco’s neck, adjusting the limp body under his so they were lying on their sides, the Alpha curling possessively around the Omega, holding him pressed close. “Are you feeling any better, my love?”

“A little, for the time being,” Draco breathed, leaning back so Harry could claim in his mouth in a wet kiss. “But don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“I’m going to be right here,” Harry promised softly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when your heat set in, precious, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know,” Draco sighed. “I didn’t know either. First heats are supposed to arrive unpredictably.”

“You’ll know when to expect them henceforth,” Harry pressed small kisses along the pale, narrow shoulder. “Sleep, precious. I’ll take you again when you wake up.” He smiled at the shiver that went through the Omega at that promise.

For the first two days of his heat, they rutted during every minute that Draco was awake, Harry determined to keep away the agony that Draco suffered for the first few hours without him. The Alpha was patient and generous with his attentions, never leaving Draco’s side for more than a few minutes. By the third evening, they eased down to endless sessions of gently rocking together, Harry sliding in and out of the Omega for hours on end, their mouths fused together in unending kisses that left their mouths swollen and red.

On the fourth day they tangled together early in the afternoon, their breathing uneven, their bodies slick with sweat, Harry’s knot throbbing inside Draco’s swollen hole.

“Do you realise,” Draco said softly, stroking his fingers through Harry’s hair, kissing his forehead. “That you may have gotten me pregnant?” he asked teasingly, biting Harry’s earlobe gently. The Alpha’s wide, muscular body stiffened as it lay atop Draco’s and he lifted his face from Draco’s neck to gaze at Draco with intensely burning vivid green eyes.

“I do realise that,” he said softly, brushing his lips over Draco’s forehead. “I can picture it, you know...”

“What?” Draco gently clamped his teeth onto Harry’s lower lip.

“You... swollen with our pup,” Harry whispered and Draco arched, biting his own lip as the Alpha stroked his hand over his flat belly, his arse clenching around the knot inside him.

“Harry...”

“You’d be gorgeous like that, even more so than you are already – if such a thing were even possible...”

“God...”

“Is that something you think of, precious? Me knocking you up... And you carrying our baby inside you?”

“Harry, please,” Draco kissed him hard, his arms and legs tightening further around the Alpha.

“Do you think about it?” Harry repeated, pulling away slowly from the kiss. Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, blushing deeply, his body quaking lightly.

“Yes...” he finally whispered. Harry groaned longingly.

“I don’t think either of us is doing a very good job at this waiting stuff,” he mumbled, nibbling fresh bruises into Draco’s neck. “Fucking marry me already.”

Draco laughed lightly. “I’d marry you today if you like and you know it.”

“Hmm...” Harry nuzzled Draco’s nose. “I suppose it isn’t too absurd? Marrying someone you’ve known only two months or so?”

“What difference does it make?” Draco ran his hands over Harry’s firm, broad back. “I’m never going to be anyone else’s. Do you plan on browsing around for another Omega somewhere?” he asked playfully narrowing his eyes. Harry laughed this time.

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” he said tenderly. “Like I said before, you completely own me. You’ve owned me from the moment I first set eyes on you.”

Draco simply smiled softly, running the tip of his nose over Harry’s cheek. “Likewise,” he breathed. There’s a pause as the two of them kissed deeply, their mouths moving in perfect synch, tongues battling lazily. When they pulled away several minutes later, Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder again and the Omega gently cradled his messy black head. “Imagine the scandal though,” he said lightly.

“What scandal?” Harry asked sleepily.

“Having a baby out of wedlock, before we’ve even claimed each other properly,” Draco sniggered softly.

Harry smiled but didn’t answer right away. “You know it’s slightly more difficult for a male Omega to conceive, don’t you, precious?” he spoke finally, sounding tentative. “Possible, but difficult.”

“I do know that,” Draco said at once, playing with Harry’s hair. “What, you think I’m an idiot?”

“I think you are many, many things, my love, but an idiot is nowhere on that list,” Harry kissed his neck lovingly while Draco playfully nipped at the Alpha’s neck. “I just don’t want you putting your all your hopes into something because if things don’t turn out the way you want and you got upset, I’d lose my mind seeing you like that – I simply _cannot_ see you unhappy, Draco.”

“You’re hopeless, you know,” Draco said lovingly kissing his cheek and holding him tighter. “Utterly beyond hope.”

“I know,” Harry smiled, returning the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are more than welcome..


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's a short update, hope you enjoy..

Draco bit into his arm to keep from screaming as Harry’s tongue continued to relentlessly thrust in and out of his arse, the tight muscle trying and failing to hold him in with each stroke. He tried lifting his arse a little, bucking up into Harry’s mouth so he’d take the hint and just get around to fucking him already.

But Harry simply brought one hand onto his hip, pinning him down firmly, opened Draco’s arse wider with his other hand and began sucking noisily at his hole, seeking out more of the arousal that leaked out of Draco that he knew the Alpha was crazy for.

“Harry,” Draco moaned softly over his shoulder. He was still wearing the white terry bathrobe he’d slipped into after his shower – right before Harry had tackled him onto the bed, rolled him over and begun feasting on his arse. The soft material was bunched up around his waist and the knot in the belt dug into Draco’s belly.

At Draco’s soft call Harry chuckled into his arse, his tongue still twisting this way and that, lapping up the clear syrupy sweet liquid that seeped in a near constant stream out of the Omega. “I’ll never get enough,” he finally groaned, squeezing the soft arse under his hand. “You’re so fucking delicious, precious.”

Draco felt his face heat and hid it back into his arms, his arse lifting in rhythm with Harry’s tongue, moaning again when Harry’s hands slipped under the robe and began smoothing over his back, his hands rough and warm.

“Hold yourself open for me,” the Alpha ordered in a low growl, letting the flesh around Draco’s hole slip out of his mouth with a loud smack. “Show me that pretty little hole of yours, show me how wet you are for me.”

Whimpering, Draco obeyed, slowly bringing his hands behind himself, hooking his fingers firmly along his crease and then pulling outwards, prising his arse open as wide as he could, whining again as he felt Harry’s warm breath flicker over his sopping wet crease.

“Look at that,” Harry whispered reverently. “Look at how you won’t stop leaking, so wet for me” he leaned forward and scooped up a tongue-ful of Draco’s arousal, humming at the taste. “How is it that every last inch of you is so beautiful?”

Draco shivered lightly as Harry’s hands wandered down his sides. “Harry,” he panted before gasping out loud when the Alpha suddenly pressed one finger into him, right upto the last knuckle. “Yes,” he hissed. “More, Harry, _please_.”

With a loud squelching sound, Harry pulled his finger out before pressing back in with two, the wet, sticky sounds making both of them moan. “You’re actually pulling me in,” Harry marvelled, thrusting his fingers in and out a few times. “So beautiful,” he added softly, leaning in to lick at the stretched rim around his fingers.

Draco moaned and squirmed, his fingers slipping on his own arse because of the slick that was pouring out of him. “Harry, come on,” he said a little forcefully, pressing back into the fingers. When Harry pulled his fingers out only to immediately stuff his tongue back into him, Draco let out a little growl. “I swear to god, Harry Potter, if your cock isn’t inside me in the next _five seconds_...” he didn’t finish his threat, instead throwing his head back with another loud moan, reflexively pulling his arse open even wider for Harry’s tongue.

The Alpha chuckled lightly, but finally pulled his tongue out and straightened up. Grasping his hard length by the base, he guided the tip onto Draco’s hole and placed his other hand on one slim hip in front of him. Then with a simple shift of his hips, his enormous length disappeared into the maddeningly tight channel of Draco’s arse.

The Omega screamed as he was filled all at once, greedily clenching his arse onto Harry’s cock, moaning and panting as he was fucked hard and proper, being driven into the mattress until he was crying out helplessly and thrashing, wetting the bathrobe with his come and lying in a quivering mess on his knees for the next several more minutes as the Alpha pounded towards his own completion.

Harry groaned as his orgasm hit him, keeping his thrusts shallow, not letting his knot form inside the Omega. He rocked lightly, keeping the head of his cock inside Draco as he emptied himself into him, and then falling beside the Omega with a sigh.

“You didn’t knot me,” Draco grumbled lightly as Harry turned onto his side and pulled the Omega close, kissing his face gently.

“No, I wanted too much to lie here and look at your face for a bit,” Harry smiled.

“Then take me on my back next time,” Draco replied, biting his chin lightly.

“Give me a minute and I will,” the Alpha’s eyes darkened and Draco grinned. He slung one leg over Harry’s waist and claimed his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss, tasting his own sweet arousal and moaning softly. Harry’s hand travelled over his back, paused to squeeze his arse lovingly before his fingers dipped into the crease. He pushed two inside him, hooking them to scoop some of his come up. Breaking the kiss, he sucked the fingers into his mouth, Draco biting his lip to contain his moan at the sight.

Harry pushed his fingers back into him, deeper and rougher this time, Draco gasping at the feel of it. When the Alpha brought his hand back up, Draco grabbed his wrist, opened his mouth and sucked the come covered fingers into his own mouth, maintaining eye contact as he did so. Harry’s eyes gleamed once more as he repeated the process several times more, Draco licking his fingers clean each time, until he finally leaned in and shared the combined taste of them both with Harry, their tongues teasing and moving together.

“What were you saying earlier?” Draco finally pulled back to mumble, jerking slightly with each continued thrust of Harry’s fingers into him.

“Earlier when?” Harry asked roughly, gnawing lightly on the Omega’s nearly permanently swollen lips.

“When- I’d- just got out- of the- shower,” Draco managed to reply between each of Harry’s bites on his mouth.

“You mean before I attacked you to eat your arse out?” Harry grinned before sealing his mouth over Draco’s pouty lips and sucking _hard_ , scissoring his fingers inside him.

“Mmmmnnn,” Draco desperately pressed into him as his lips were sucked to nearly double their size. “Yes, before that,” he panted when his mouth was finally released, his whole body shuddering as Harry massaged his prostate.

Harry nudged Draco’s head back and proceeded to firmly bite down onto his throat, leaving large purple bruises in the wake of his hungry mouth. “Let me think, hmm,” he sucked over a bruise and the Omega moaned, pushing one small hand into his thick black hair and clutching him tightly, his arse reflexively tightening around the Alpha’s fingers.

“Doesn’t seem like you’re thinking too hard,” Draco panted, crying out as Harry promptly pressed in a third finger.

“No, you got me there,” Harry laughed lightly, admiring the mottled love bites he’d managed to mark all along the Omega’s neck, the whole length of the pale, beautiful throat now bearing a whole collection of hickeys of various sizes. “Hmm, what was it now? Oh yes,” he suddenly pulled back. “Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are visiting today – Ron’s parents,” he added unnecessarily. Draco rolled his eyes.

“I guessed who they are,” he said and Harry flicked at his prostate to wipe that wry smile off his face. Draco gasped and swatted at Harry’s shoulder with a little whine. “Stop,” he murmured innocuously, leaning in to lick along the Alpha’s jaw.

“They’d love to meet you,” Harry said softly. “I mean, I know they’ll be at the wedding next week but it’d be great if you met them before – they’re like family. They _are_ my family,” he corrected himself.

“Then I’d love to meet them as well,” Draco smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, stroking his face lovingly.

“Really?” Harry looked delighted.

“Yes,” Draco laughed softly. “Why are you so surprised?”

Harry looked thoughtful even as he continued to gently move his fingers in and out of Draco. “I don’t know,” he finally replied. “I know you’re shy, and more than a little wary. I wouldn’t want you to think I’m forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Draco kissed him gently. “I would do anything to make you happy, you know that,” he smiled. “Besides, if they’re your family, that makes them mine too. So, yes, I want to meet them.”

Harry kissed him back, sucking lightly on his tongue for a few seconds. “I love you so very much; it’s very possibly absurd how much.”

Draco laughed again. “I know the feeling, I’m rather mad about you myself.”

Harry grinned, flicked at his prostate one last time before pulling his fingers out. He sucked on them for a few seconds, Draco shivering at the sight, and then rolled on top of the fair Omega, lifting his legs up and sliding his renewed erection back into him in one go.

“There’s still sometime before they arrive,” the Alpha murmured into Draco’s cheek as the smaller man moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Luckily I can think of something to do until they get here,” so saying, he began thrusting.

***

Draco fidgeted slightly as he followed Harry downstairs to greet the Weasleys. Harry jogged down the stairs, his spirits high, and Draco smiled to himself.

When they entered the vast living room, Harry let out a little sound of joy and stepped forward to pull a short, plump woman into his arms. She had thick red hair, just slightly greying at the temples, which wore it in a large bun, and an elaborately embroidered shawl was casually draped over her shoulders. She had the kindest face Draco had ever seen and her brown eyes gleamed with adoration as she cupped Harry’s cheek with one hand.

Her husband was a tall thin man, also with red hair, slightly balding on the crown. He shook Harry’s hands with both his own and laughed jovially at something light hearted that Harry murmured into his ear. Harry ushered them towards the plush sofa before looking around behind himself for Draco, who had nervously hung back at the entrance of the room.

“Sweetheart,” Harry held out one hand with a reassuring smile. “Come on.”

Nervously twisting the hem of his snugly fitted white, turtle neck jumper between his fingers, Draco stumbled forward, throwing a meek smile at the pair of older red haired Betas as he placed his hand into Harry’s, letting the Alpha close his fingers around his own hand and pull him close.

“This,” Harry said, slinging an arm around Draco’s slender waist and squeezing. “Is my Draco – Draco Malfoy,” he hurried to correct himself, blushing slightly as he dropped his gaze, though not as much as Draco himself, who turned beet red and ducked his head with a barely audible, ‘how do you do?’

“Ron has told us so much about you,” Arthur Weasley smiled. “He’s really rather fond of you.”

“The fondness is mutual,” Draco replied shyly, finally stepping forward to shake the older man’s hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Mr.Weasley.”

“Please, call me Arthur,” the man said warmly. “This is Ron’s mother, Molly,” he threw an affectionate arm across his wife’s shoulder. Draco stepped forward and took the hand Mrs. Weasley offered him, bending over it and lightly pressing his lips to the top.

“It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Weasley,” he said softly. Molly laughed softly.

“Oh my, aren’t you a perfect gentleman,” she said kindly, patting Draco’s face gently. “You’re a true beauty, my dear, absolutely gorgeous.” Draco blushed again and stepped back into the circle of Harry’s arm. “I’ve heard tales of Omegas being real stunners, but you’re a whole other story,” she threw Harry a knowing look.

“Oh, do let’s sit down,” Harry said as he turned red again and both the Weasleys laughed as they sat down.

They were served tea a short while later, a few minutes after which Ron himself finally strode into the house, busy on a call as usual but quickly hanging up at the sight of his parents. He grinned and hugged his mother just as Harry had, sitting down between them and excitedly chatting away.

Draco was amazed at how comfortable he felt in their company. He sat pressed closed to Harry, their hands clasped together, and he didn’t find it difficult at all to be a part of the conversation, joining in effortlessly and laughing right along with everyone without feeling like an outsider. The Weasleys were unbelievably warm towards him, Mrs. Weasley talking to him with the same motherly affection she spoke to Harry and Ron with, Mr. Weasley voicing his amazement at how much information Draco had managed to read up on in such a short time since being introduced to their world.

The warm familiarity that one only found amidst true family made Draco’s heart yearn for his own parents. He was glad when Ron launched into a story about Harry and his own adventures as teens when they’d sneak out at night in their wolf forms because then Draco didn’t have to talk for several minutes. He listened to Ron talk but all along couldn’t help but wish fervently that it were his own parents they were sat with, Harry being as friendly with them as he was with the Weasleys.

Harry of course noticed Draco’s strangely melancholic mood and gently drew him aside when they all got up to move into the dining room for lunch.

“Are you alright, precious?” he asked anxiously peering into Draco eyes. “Why do you look so dull? Did you not... like them?”

“Harry, they are absolutely wonderful,” Draco placed his hands on Harry’s cheeks, standing on tip toe to gently kiss him. “I love them; they already feel like my family.”

Harry smiled an elated, heart warming smile before slowly slipping back into that worried expression. “You don’t look alright though...”

“It’s nothing,” Draco quickly looked away because now with Harry asking him about it, his eyes suddenly filled with sudden tears, his mother’s beautiful face bursting into his mind.

“Draco,” Harry’s whisper sounded panicked as he pressed his mouth to his forehead. “Please, baby, tell me, what is it?”

“It’s silly,” Draco murmured, brushing his tears away. “I just... I miss my own parents, that’s all.”

“That is not silly,” Harry immediately replied, frowning lightly. “They’re your parents, precious. And you haven’t seen them in months. Of course you miss them, they’re your family. ”

“It’s fine, I’ll be fine,” Draco leaned his cheek into Harry’s shoulder and sighed. “And _you’re_ my family now, Harry. You’re all I’ll ever need.”

Harry drew him back and smiled into the kiss he placed on his mouth. “I love you,” he reminded Draco. “And I’ll never stop trying to make you happy.”

Before Draco could open his mouth to reply, there is a deafeningly loud squeal of, “HARRY!”

Frowning, Draco pulled away as Harry turned around, and watched as a young woman, probably around Draco’s own age, with long hair as red as Ron’s and his parents’, ran towards them.

“Ginny!” Harry exclaimed and Draco stumbled back in slight shock as the girl flung herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

There was a roar inside Draco’s head as possessive fury raced through his veins like poison. Jaw clenched, hands balled into fists, Draco shook with anger as he stood there, watching the woman with the rather pretty face hug Harry – _his_ Harry.

Probably sensing this, Harry gently pulled back from the hug, throwing an apologetic side glance at Draco. “It’s really good to see you, it’s been a while,” he said kindly.

“A while?! It’s been _months!_ ” the girl said shrilly and then before Draco could blink, she leaned up and pressed her mouth to Harry’s, kissing him loudly. “That’s an apology for having missed your birthday,” she giggled softly. “Sorry, I couldn’t be here for the party.”

Draco was literally on the verge of transforming and ripping the girl’s neck out. He shook so violently that he was afraid he may not be able to control himself at all.

And then Harry stepped towards him, drew him against his chest with one burly arm, and turned him towards the girl. “Ginny, this is Draco. _My_ Draco,” he said it again and this time he didn’t blush, instead tilting his nose up proudly.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Ginny said brightly. “Ron’s told me so much about you.” She held out her hand and Draco didn’t bother kissing it, instead stiffly shaking it and giving her a tight lipped smile before wrapping both his arms around Harry’s chest and lifting his head for a reassuring kiss which Harry immediately bestowed upon him, sucking his lips wetly for a few seconds. “You guys must be real excited for the wedding! How’re the preparations going on?”

“Don’t ask; Ron’s driving us insane,” Harry sighed. “He says the wedding planner is a nightmare but honestly, your brother is worse.”

Ginny laughed. “I can believe that. Where is everyone?”

“We were just about to eat, come along, join us,” Harry nodded towards the dining room again and the three of them, Harry and Draco still firmly entwined, headed inside to join the rest of the Weasleys.

Later that evening, after bidding farewell to the Weasleys, Harry and Draco trudge back up to their quarters, pausing every now and then to kiss lightly, drag their hands over each other. Harry lifted Draco up so he could wrap his legs around his waist and then simply carried him to their rooms, the Omega laughing softly at the matter-of-fact way Harry held him in his arms.

They made slow, heated love, Draco arching and moaning as the Alpha hungrily pulled on his little pink nipples, sucking and biting until they turned swollen and dark. He bit fresh bruises over Draco’s pale skin, leaving his torso covered in little red and purple patches. Harry’s cock never stopped moving inside him, thorough and tortuous, making Draco come thrice before he finally knotted inside him, filling him up to the brim with his release.

Draco lay contently beneath Harry after that, kissing him lingeringly, opening his mouth willingly as Harry plunged his tongue inside, licking around and tickling. When his mouth was finally granted release, Draco sighed and pushed his face into Harry’s neck, licking and biting gently.

“I don’t like her,” he mumbled and Harry immediately knew who he referred to.

“Draco,” he said coaxingly. “I’ve told you about Ginny – we were together for a few months when I was younger, but that’s all it was.”

“Yes, but you broke up and now you’re with _me_ ,” Draco growled and Harry felt oddly thrilled at the unmasked possessiveness in the Omega’s tone.

“Yes, I’m with you,” he said softly, kissing him again. “I’m yours and you’re mine and we’re going to be married in a few days.”

“She does not get to touch you anymore,” Draco said hotly, his arms tightening around Harry. “I’ll rip her throat out, I swear I will.”

Harry kissed him again, letting Draco bite fiercely at his mouth until he’d calmed down somewhat. “She won’t touch me. Okay?” he kissed Draco’s forehead.

“Okay,” Draco mumbled into Harry’s cheek. “I’m sorry I’m being this way, it’s not something I can help.”

Harry laughed. “Precious, if you were to ask me to stand by and watch another man kiss you, I wouldn’t even pause to think before snapping his neck like it were a matchstick,” he said cheerfully, and Draco bit his lip at the rush of excitement that shot through him at the words. “You don’t have to be sorry. _I’m_ sorry that I let her kiss me.”

“Yes, well, you’re too kind for your own good,” Draco said teasingly. “I doubt you could have stopped her even if you wanted to.”

Harry grinned. “Did you really like them – Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?”

“I really did,” Draco assured him, combing his hair off his face. “They’re wonderful, kind people and I’m really happy to be part of your family.” He pressed his cheek into Harry’s shoulder and sighed, a slight strain of sadness evident in the sound.

Harry’s heart ached for Draco and he quickly decided that he was going to give Draco what he clearly wanted so desperately, as soon as he could possibly arrange for it.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm not updating quickly enough and I hope you guys don't lose patience with this fic. I hope to update again soon with the wedding and the introduction of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Thanks a lot for all the love and encouragement, it really boosts me to write more!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update guys, enjoy

Harry heard excited chattering as he neared his chambers and smiled to himself. Upon going inside, he saw Draco standing atop a round footstool, the stylist and her assistant hovering around him, holding lengths of various materials up against him as he looked ahead into the enormous standing mirror in front of them, his expression slightly harassed.

Harry grinned as he caught Draco’s eye in the mirror and the Omega turned around with an answering smile.

“Mr. Potter, you’re not supposed to be here!” Felicia, the stylist, said hotly. “It’s bad luck.”

“But his suit isn’t even ready yet,” Harry laughed as he walked in. Even though he stood at an added height, Draco only came up to his chin. Harry placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and spoke softly to him.

“Are you nearly done here?” he brushed some of the fine golden hair off his face.

Draco sighed. “I told her to pick just about anything, I don’t know nor care what material goes best with what cut,” he frowned. “I honestly don’t care what I wear, I’d marry you in my pyjamas if I could, I know those are expensive enough.”

Harry grinned. “Only the best for you, precious, you know I won’t have it be any other way,” he said kissing his nose.

“Would you want to wear white?” Felicia cut in.

“I see no point,” Draco said wryly. “I can assure you I’m no virgin. Ask this one here if you’d like a confirmation,” he indicated to Harry who grinned.

“I think I pretty much took care of that,” Harry nodded and Felicia shook her head, rolling her eyes. “We could go make sure a few more times if you want,” he turned to Draco and nuzzled his jaw while Draco laughed.

“I heard that,” Felicia said making a face.

“Well, I didn’t whisper,” Harry said cheekily. Then he turned back to Draco. “If you’re finished here, you might want to slip away for a bit – you have some visitors.”

“I do?” Draco looked bewildered. “Who?”

Harry smiled and took his hand. “Come see for yourself.”

Draco stepped lightly off the stool and started walking out hand in hand with Harry.

“I’m not done with you!” Felicia protested.

“Honestly, Felicia, I don’t care what you pick,” Draco sighed as he paused and turned around. “Just make me a stupid suit; I don’t care about the specifics.”

The stylist looked beyond affronted and Harry laughed at her expression. “He’ll look stunning even in a burlap sack, Felly,” he said. “Just make him what you think will suit him best – no limit on the budget.”

Felicia grinned mischievously. “For either of your suits?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You know I prefer my suits in black. But apart from that, sure, no limit on the budget for either suit.”

Leaving the stylist with an elated grin on her face, the Alpha and his Omega made their way out, shaking their heads and laughing softly. Once they descended the stairs and started towards the living room however, Harry stopped Draco with an arm around his waist.

“I just want you to know that if this displeases you in any way, I never meant to hurt you,” he said with a slightly anxious expression.

“What are you talking about?” Draco frowned in confusion.

Harry sighed. “Come on, love.” He tugged Draco along once more.

Draco was genuinely confused at Harry’s words and behaviour. Why would he be displeased about having visitors? And of course Harry would never hurt him, he knew that already. What exactly was going on—

And then Draco stopped short. For standing and looking around in silent awe around the remarkably grand room were his parents.

Lucius Malfoy was a tall, thin man with sharp features. He wore his greying blond hair slightly long, so it could be gathered into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck. His expression was hard and serious, as if he never smiled – truth was, he rarely did. His blue eyes were rather cold and held the appearance of slight cunning. His hands were calloused and looked as if he spent his days doing hard labour and nothing but.

Narcissa Malfoy was nearly as beautiful as her son was. Blonde hair, thick and long, was twisted into a low knot and her silver eyes held the same charming warmth that Draco’s own grey eyes did. Her features were delicate and her skin perfectly clear but she too carried a weary air of having endured physical strain. Although Draco bore a strong resemblance to his father, it was his mother he resembled more, the same dazzling smile, the same small figure, the same kind beauty.

The couple was dressed very simply; not shabby, but very modest. Lucius’ coat looked a little worn but was clean and crisp, his shirt slightly faded but well ironed. Narcissa’s skirt wasn’t very fashionable but was neat and her blouse fitted her slender form well.

Draco gasped loudly as he laid eyes on the two of them standing there and both his parents’ gazes immediately snapped around to fall on Draco.

Narcissa’s eyes filled with elated tears and she held out her arms with a soft, “ _Draco!_ ”

The Omega ran towards her, his own eyes overflowing, and hugged her close, crying into her neck. “Mother! Oh, Mother, it is so wonderful to see you!”

He pulled back and Narcissa cupped his face with delicate fingers. “My beautiful boy, look at you! You look like a prince!”

Draco laughed lightly through his tears. “I’ve missed you, Mother,” he said softly before turning slowly to face Lucius. “Hello, Father,” his eyes, still brimming with tears, looked hopefully up at the older Malfoy.

Lucius was looking at Draco as though considering something very carefully. When Draco spoke to him however, he nodded once and replied, “You look well, Draco. Much better than I’d have expected any run-away young boy to look.”

Draco’s face fell slightly and he hung his head for a second. “I’m sorry about that, Father. I only wanted to help—”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lucius interrupted him coolly. “However, I _am_ glad that you’re safe and well. You’re more than well, as I see,” he looked around the lavish room once more before his eyes landed on Harry who stood watching with a slightly fierce expression on his face, his disapproval at Lucius’ cold treatment of his son clear on his young, handsome face.

“Mother, Father,” Draco held out a hand to Harry who slowly walked forward and took it. “This is Harry; Harry Po—”

“Harry Potter,” Lucius Malfoy thrust his nose into the air. “Of course, the one and only. And yes, we’ve already been acquainted with your—how do I put it...”

“Fiancé,” Harry said coolly. “I’m your son’s fiancé – and his Alpha.”

Draco turned wild eyes towards Harry, but then belatedly remembered that his parents were already aware of the existence of wolves, his mother’s family actually having had wolves in the past.

“Ah, yes,” Lucius said. “My son – an Omega,” his lip curled slightly. Draco looked even more upset at this and Harry’s hand tightened around his.

“ _My_ Omega,” Harry reminded him, the warning clear in his tone. Lucius blinked and nodded.

“Of course,” he made an effort to sound more polite this time.

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry smiled and then kissed Narcissa’s hand just as Draco had kissed Molly Weasley’s.

“And you, Mr. Potter,” Narcissa smiled without hesitation.

“Please, it’s Harry,” the Alpha insisted.

“You’ve met before?” Draco interjected with a frown.

“Harry here came looking for us,” Narcissa said warmly. “He told us everything, darling. Your father and I are beyond overjoyed for you both. All our blessings and love are with you.”

“You _are_ coming to the wedding, aren’t you?” Draco asked slightly desperately.

“I suggested that they stay with us until the wedding—” Harry started softly.

“Oh, yes, that would be brilliant!” Draco said happily.

“But they refused,” Harry gave him an apologetic look.

Draco looked pleadingly at his mother. “Do stay Mother, it’s just another four days,” he beseeched.

“No,” Lucius Malfoy spoke firmly. “We would have met you directly on your wedding day, but Mr. Potter here insisted we come meet you atleast once before.”

“You’ve been blue for days, love, I just wanted to cheer you up,” Harry spoke quietly. Both Draco and Narcissa beamed at him.

“I have to say this, darling,” Narcissa said warmly. “You couldn’t have found someone who’d have loved you more than this young man here does.”

Draco blushed deep pink. “I know,” he squeezed Harry’s hand. “I’ve been very lucky, Mother.”

“I’m the one who got lucky,” Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s head. “Oh, how impolite of me, please do have a seat. You can stay for tea, I’m sure?”

Lucius looked gracious enough as he sat down next to his wife. Harry’s heart expanded to double its size as he watched his Omega finally look like his old cheerful self as he chattered away excitedly to his parents, his mother more than his father; as he prepared their tea for them the way they liked, as he described the wedding preparations, as he told them about his manifestation.

Narcissa listened keenly, patting her son on the hand or cheek, looking elated at how happy Draco was. Lucius nodded along, giving him a small smile every now and then, remaining straight backed and stiff where he sat.

Harry observed the man closely – he’d discovered enough about Lucius Malfoy’s past to be wary of the man, but what he disliked about him was the way he seemed to remain aloof from his son even after months of not having seen him – it seemed to cause Draco some amount of unhappiness and Harry couldn’t bear that.

When the Malfoys rose to leave an hour later, Draco hugged his mother tightly once more. “Promise me you’ll come to the wedding, Mother,” he whispered.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, darling,” she replied softly.

Harry stuck out one large hand for Lucius Malfoy to shake. “It was good to see you again,” he said to the older man. Lucius nodded as he shook Harry’s hand.

“Likewise, Mr. Potter.”

“I’ve arranged for your ride home,” Ron’s voice came softly and they all turned to see him standing near the door, smiling politely. “And a ride will be waiting to bring you here on the day of the wedding as well.”

Harry stayed behind and watched as Draco followed his parents outside and down the front steps to the car, sticking his head into the window and kissing his mother’s cheek one last time. Once the car had disappeared around the gate, Draco bounded back up the stairs and bolted towards Harry, jumping into his arms as the Alpha laughed softly.

“I take it that I didn’t screw up?” he asked, gently smoothing the Omega’s hair down. “You’re happy?”

“I’m ecstatic, you idiot,” Draco mumbled into his neck, wrapping all four limbs tightly around him. “I love you, Harry,” he lifted his head and kissed him deeply, for several long seconds. “Thank you,” he whispered once he pulled away.

“Don’t thank me,” Harry smiled. “This was the least I could do for you, precious.”

“Why did you think I’d be upset?” Draco frowned.

“You’re never keen on talking about your family,” Harry said gently with a shrug. “I didn’t want you to think I was prying where I had no business.”

“Harry, everything about me is your business,” Draco said seriously. “You have every right over me and my family.”

Harry kissed him tenderly. “Is your father always like that?” he asked finally.

Draco sighed, pressing his forehead to Harry’s shoulder. “That’s why I was hesitant. I knew you wouldn’t like him. And yes, he’s always like that – he’s not a friendly man, my father. You mustn’t hold it against him.”

“I don’t,” Harry promised kindly. “Besides, they’re my family now too.”

Draco smiled and kissed the scar on Harry’s forehead. “I love you,” he repeated in a whisper.

“I love you more,” Harry smiled back.

“Take me upstairs and prove it,” Draco grinned with a naughty gleam in his eyes.

Harry did so willingly for the next several hours.

***

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny for late September. Draco and Harry had slept in separate rooms on the insistence of Mrs. Weasley. Harry had been appalled, bidding Draco goodnight and kissing him for several seconds too long, until Molly had cleared her throat pointedly and marched Harry away from him even as the Alpha continued to throw miserable, longing glances over his shoulder at a very amused and cheekily grinning Draco who waved at him while hiding his laughter.

On the morning of the wedding, Harry ate breakfast in the guest bedroom he slept in, and then went downstairs to check on the arrangements. Ron and the wedding planner were busy screaming at one another, both red in the face, and Harry carefully avoided going anywhere near them.

Seeing as there was no rain forecasted for that day, the lawns behind the mansion had been selected as the venue. The beautiful wrought iron arch, under which Harry and Draco would be married, was painted white and had been wrapped with white lilies and orchids, while several chairs had been neatly set out facing it, the aisle in the middle strewn with white rose petals. Harry had flat out refused that the wedding be made into a spectacle of any sort, both he and Draco wishing for it to be a quiet, private affair. Ron had simply pointed out that even if Harry only called the people closest to him, there would still be a minimum of a hundred people in attendance.

And so they’d carefully made a list of Harry’s closest friends and associates, invited a couple of decent members from the press who they knew would report the wedding with elegance and taste, and planned a simple yet classy wedding.

Once he’d taken a look around the grounds and had given approval for several little details regarding the food and decorations, Harry took a quick peek into the ballroom where the reception would be taking place. It had several round tables all set and ready and the stage for the live band had been set up against the far wall. The chandeliers gleamed brightly and the marble statues had been scrubbed and polished until they shone.

After dodging an angry looking Ron and making his way upstairs, Harry was promptly denied entrance into his own chambers by Molly.

“Draco is getting dressed,” she told him, sticking her head out of the double doors and refusing to let Harry inside.

“There’s _hours_ left until the wedding,” Harry blinked. “Why’d he be getting dressed so soon?”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Alright so he’s not getting dressed yet but you can’t see him now.”

“Why not?!” Harry asked loudly.

“Because it’s bad luck,” Narcissa Malfoy suddenly appeared, or rather her head, alongside Molly.

“What? Why do people keep saying that?! It’s not bad luck,” Harry frowned. “Let me see him!”

“Now, Harry, don’t make a fuss,” Molly chided.

“You don’t get it,” Harry whined. “I’ve never gone so long without seeing him before, not since I’ve known him.”

Narcissa looked like she very much wanted to give in as she looked at Harry with a warm smile, her eyes melting. Molly wasn’t so easy, however.

“You have the rest of your life for that sentimental nonsense, now run along,” Molly smiled. Harry could hear Draco’s lilting laugh from somewhere behind her.

“DRACO!” he called sulkily.

“Yes, love?” was the teasing reply.

“Come out here and let me kiss you right this second!” Harry demanded.

“No can do,” Draco laughed just as Molly waved her hand at him again.

“Run along, go try to tame that mess on your head,” she scolded gently before shutting the door in his face.

Despite his nonstop grumbling for the next few hours, Harry realised that time flew, until suddenly he was dressed and ready, and there were but a few minutes remaining for the ceremony to start.

Dressed in his sharp black suit with bright green piping around the edges of his lapels and cuffs to match his deep green silk shirt, Harry made his way to the arch where the Minister stood. Ron, dressed in an equally flattering suit in a dark grey took his place behind him as his best man.

Harry had only just turned around when he spotted Draco and his breath caught. The Omega also wore a neat black suit, slightly softer black than Harry’s much more severe shade. He wore a simple white shirt inside, his suit lapels and cuffs were piped with gold and he had a white narcissus pinned to his buttonhole, just like Harry had a white lily on his. A few strands of his golden hair fell onto his face and he looked utterly radiant as he paused for a second at the end of the aisle and smiled at Harry.

Everybody had stood when Harry had entered and once Draco had sailed down the aisle and had taken his place next to Harry, they all sat down with a collective sigh. A cool breeze blew and ruffled everyone’s hair even as the sun shone brilliantly down on the scene.

The minister began the ceremony and all through it, Harry could barely even contain his happiness. When the time came for them to say their vows, he saw Draco’s eyes were full just like his own.

“If someone had told me a few months ago that I was about to meet my soulmate,” Draco spoke softly. “I’d have laughed at the very idea of it. I didn’t even believe in such a thing until I met you, and now I simply cannot imagine living without you, Harry. Until I met you I hadn’t even known how much was missing from me and now... you complete me,” he finished simply and Harry felt like he was floating somewhere high above, watching the scene down below. “I love you, and I will remind you of it every day until I die.”

There was the sound of sniffing and sighing from the audience as Harry took his turn to say his vows.

“All my life,” Harry’s voice was slightly rough. “I had never given much thought to whom I would end up with. And then you came along – beautiful and so full of light – and I knew right away that it was you. I cannot even begin to tell you how much happiness you bring me, Draco, and I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you smile. I love you more than I thought it possible to love anybody and I will be thankful everyday that you’re in my life – you _are_ my life.”

Harry couldn’t focus on anything but Draco’s gut wrenchingly beautiful smile as he carefully placed the ring on his pale, slender finger – the enormous diamond sparkled in the sun and the sapphires set around it gleamed dark blue.

Draco’s fingers were trembling as he pushed the gold ring set with an emerald onto Harry’s finger, and a few minutes later, when the minister announced them to be man and husband, Harry didn’t wait before he stepped forward and kissed Draco soundly, cradling his face before wrapping his arms around his slender form and lifting him right off his feet. The Omega clung to him, whimpering softly as he kissed him back.

The crowd clapped loudly and both Narcissa and Molly were wiping their eyes as they beamed and clapped along with the rest of them. The invited reporters stepped forward to take a few photographs and once they’d pulled away from one another, Ron thumped them both on the back, grinning from ear to ear.

The reception was a blur of dancing, hugs, kisses and well wishes. By the time they cut the seven tiered cake, both young men were exhausted, but deliriously happy. After dinner, they both had the chance to sit and talk quietly while people slowly began filtering out, throwing more wishes and smiles at the grooms as they left.

Once it was only the two of them, the Weasleys and Draco’s parents, they prepared for the claiming. There wasn’t much to it; Harry and Draco sat facing each other, Ron stood as witness, and they exchanged the simple lines of the claim.

“I claim you, Harry Potter, as my Alpha – for now and all eternity.”

“I claim you, Draco Malfoy-Potter, as my Omega – for now and all eternity.”

They stood up and kissed deeply, and Draco could actually feel the age-old magic shimmer into his body, making him feel somehow even more connected to Harry than he already did.

“I love you,” he whispered into Harry’s ear as the Alpha held him close.

“I love you more,” Harry replied with a soft kiss to his cheek.

Draco bid a quick farewell to his parents before they made their way upstairs – the claiming, once followed by a rut, would seal the bond forever.

Harry took his time undressing Draco, and the Omega, usually impatient, let his husband take his time with him.

Running his hands and mouth over every last inch of him, Harry worshipped Draco’s body, every kiss, every lick, every suckle brimming with love, with a fervent adoration. Draco sighed and held him close, whispering encouragement and endearments, kissing him back wherever he could.

He cried out helplessly as Harry settled down to eat him out, and for once he didn’t urge him to hurry. He squirmed and whimpered under the Alpha’s mouth and hands for nearly an hour, bucking into his loving mouth as his arousal gushed out of him and filled the room with its sweet scent.

When Harry finally covered Draco’s body with his own, sliding his cock into him with a gentle push, he kissed away Draco’s tears, licking away the salty tracks on his cheeks, kissing him deeply as he began thrusting. He brought the Omega's slender legs up around his waist and bit him  fresh string of bruises up his throat. 

Draco sobbed as he wrapped his arms around him, baring his neck for his husband, eagerly accepting each mark Harry gifted him. “Harry,” he whimpered softly as he clutched at his dark hair. “We’re married. I can hardly even believe it, we’re married.”

Harry laughed quietly. “It’s a good kind of disbelief, right?” he teased, and Draco gently swatted his flexing arse, kissing his face tenderly. “You’re officially mine, now precious,” he kissed away the hair that fell into the silver eyes. “I’ve claimed you good and proper.”

“I was yours even before that, remember?” Draco gnawed at his jaw. “I’m yours forever.”

“Mine forever,” Harry whispered, his thrusting slowly picking up pace and intensity. "It's us, you and me, forever."

"Ours forever," the Omega breathed back, arching and bucking up into Harry's thrusts, his shrill moans ringing around the room.

And then Draco was screaming the first of his many orgasms that he’d go on to have that night, Harry’s hips not stilling for a long time after that, their lovemaking going on way past their first dawn as man and husband, their bond forming bright and strong, sealing them together for their life that was about to begin.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds like an ending but there's lots more to come so stay tuned. And as always, all your love and encouragement is much appreciated and I eagerly look forward to your comments and suggestions..


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here's where the story takes a slightly more serious turn. Hope you stick around till the happy ending!

Harry heard his phone buzz on the bedside table and stirred slowly, unwrapping one arm from around Draco’s small form so he could reach out and snag his mobile. He squinted against the bright light as he unlocked it and clicked to open the new text message that had just popped in.

It was from Ron: _Need to speak to u ASAP. Literally as soon as ur awake – im already downstairs_.

Yawning, Harry checked the time; it was just going on half past seven. Realising that he was already fully awake, Harry decided to go check out what this urgent matter was – Ron rarely called on him for anything, he was one of the most efficient people Harry had ever known.

Slowly, so as to not wake the deeply sleeping Omega next to him, Harry pushed the covers off himself. Draco was so tiny that he basically disappeared under Harry’s immense, muscled body most nights, the Alpha practically crushing the frail body under his own as he draped himself over Draco’s tightly curled form.

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead and then paused for a second, smiling as he took in his perfect face – even after all these months, even after being married to him for nearly six weeks now, he could barely even begin to comprehend how anybody or anything could be so utterly beautiful. Draco wore his hair slightly longer now and it fell in silky locks across his face, the gold strands catching the early sunlight and gleaming softly. His mouth was a luscious pink pout, swollen red and sore from being sucked on through most of the previous night. His eyelashes were unbelievably long and grazed his sharp, angular cheek bones. His skin was half a shade or so darker than before, proof of all the sun he’d soaked up on their month long honeymoon in southern France in the Potter Villa.

Harry and Draco had barely made it out of their enormous bedroom during those weeks, making love nearly round the clock, going from frantic and nearly violent to leisurely and gentle and back to ruthlessly rough and kinky. Harry had feasted on the syrupy sweetness of Draco’s arsehole for endless hours, and Draco had been nearly delirious from the continuous volley of orgasms Harry had given him one after the other.

They slept late into the day most days and only ventured out for a dip in the sea at their private beach, learning quickly to carry a blanket to spread underneath themselves so they didn’t get sand in their most intimate areas seeing as Harry nearly always ended up vigorously fucking his Omega on the beach once they were both wet and half naked.

On top of their already rampant honeymoon lust, Draco went into heat about ten days in and that lasted a whole week by itself. They literally didn’t leave the bed for that week and Harry had been secretly proud of his nearly seven day long erection. Draco had been wild and nearly shockingly randy even for an Omega in heat, and he demanded more and more until he could barely even lift his arms or move his legs, and were it not for Harry’s innate strength as an Alpha, he’d been sure he would have been reduced to that state of exhaustion himself.

All in all, it had been a honeymoon that had gone beyond his or Draco’s dreams and neither had wanted to leave their little sun filled haven to come back here, although two weeks after their return, they were still just as consumed by love and need for each other.

Harry now kissed Draco’s head one more time for good measure, his heart swelling almost to the point of elated pain at how lucky he was to have him in his life – to have him as his own. Carefully tucking the covers around Draco’s naked, love bite covered body, Harry got out of bed, stretching and yawning on his way to the bathroom, the taste of Draco’s saliva and arousal still fresh on his tongue from last night.

After he’d showered, brushed and shaved, Harry dressed and soundlessly tiptoed out, heading downstairs to the sun drenched patio outside where he knew Ron took his breakfast. Sure enough, Ron sat at the wrought iron table, being served fried eggs and bacon by the servant on duty who bowed as Harry entered and hurried to set another place at the table.

Ron smiled when Harry clapped him on the shoulder before sitting down opposite him, folding up the newspaper he’d been reading and placing it next to him, straightening up in his chair and clearing his throat, his expression very troubled.

“Ron,” Harry paused in his act of pouring himself coffee. “What? What is it?”

“Look, there is no point in me beating about the bush, alright? I’m just going to say it,” Ron licked his lips and ran his fingers through his deep red hair.

Harry nodded and sat back in his chair, bracing himself. “Tell me,” he said softly.

“He’s back,” Ron said quickly, not looking at Harry as he spoke. “My sources confirmed it early this morning.”

Harry’s stomach tightened, a whole volley of emotions running through him. Still, just to be sure, he asked, “Who?”

Ron simply looked at him, his blue eyes giving him a long, meaningful look that made Harry’s gut clench even tighter. “He’s back, Harry,” he whispered, looking a tad bit frightened for the first time in a long time.

Harry breathed out a long breath, his mind working at triple its speed, now completely awake and alert despite the absence of caffeine. “As we knew he would be one day, Ron,” he said sombrely, looking out over the vast grounds, the neat, dew drenched lawns, the quietly waving trees of the woods.

Ron and he don’t bother eating any breakfast as they talked in low voices after that. Harry lost track of time as he felt the unease intensify with each passing minute, Ron keeping up a constant stream of words to keep him calm.

“Do you fancy a run?” Harry asked abruptly and Ron looked slightly surprised but nodded at once. Together they set off for the woods, and upon entering the cover of the trees, immediately transformed, Harry’s gigantic black wolf towering over Ron’s own large deep russet wolf as they both streaked through the trees, running off their agitation, working off their tension.

It was past noon and the sun was high in the sky when they both finally emerged from the woods, Ron heading off to tend to his appointments for the day and Harry hurrying up to Draco, anxious that he’d left him alone for the whole morning. The Omega had recently developed the tendency to get upset if he had to stay without Harry for long, and above that, he now hated waking up to find the Alpha gone. Harry had decided that it was just the hangover from the honeymoon that made the Omega so edgy for he himself felt the need to constantly remain with Draco.

Checking his watch, Harry doubled his speed, nearly running to his quarters, wondering just how upset the Omega would be and whether he should tell him the news Ron had given him, wondering if he even ought to burden his precious with such morbid news.

Sure enough, when he stepped through the double doors, he saw Draco curled up on the sofa, his body stiff and angry as he stared out of the window. When Harry entered, he glared up at him.

“Busy day?” he asked coldly.

“I’m sorry, precious,” Harry sunk down on the sofa beside him and tried to pull him onto his lap as they usually sat. But Draco pulled away and stood up. “Draco, I didn’t want to wake you. I’m sorry I’ve been gone all morning.”

“No, I get it, you probably needed some space from me,” Draco snapped and then stomped off into their bedroom. Harry sighed and got up to follow.

“Baby, I am so sorry, I really am,” he said as he entered. Draco was already across the room, his arms folded across his chest as he paced in front of the open French windows there. “I missed you too, you know,” Harry attempted to cajole him with a smile.

“Who were you with?” Draco abruptly spat at him, his grey eyes flashing. “Tell me who you were with.”

“Ron,” Harry said in confusion. “Whom did you think I was with?”

Draco turned around to face him properly, stamping his foot angrily. “Don’t lie to me!” he shouted. “And don’t pretend! It was her wasn’t it?! Ginerva!”

Harry sighed again and covered his face with his hands. He was already on edge from the bad news and Draco’s unpredictable bursts of suspicion always tended to weigh him down.

Ginny studied in Beauxbatons University in France and had showed up at the Potter Villa for dinner one night during the first week of their honeymoon, though Harry hadn’t himself invited her. Still he’d welcomed her warmly and they had proceeded to have a surprisingly pleasant evening, Draco’s behaviour and manners perfect as always as they had savoured the feast that the resident staff there had cooked up for them.

Draco had not said much to Harry about it but the Alpha knew that Ginny’s familiar behaviour, the casual touches she unintentionally placed on Harry, bothered the Omega. He hadn’t known how to indicate to Ginny that now that he was a married man, bonded and claimed to and by his Omega nonetheless, she ought to show a little respect and keep physical touches to the minimum. She was a bright young girl who was warm hearted and didn’t know she was doing something inappropriate, especially since she and Harry shared a romantic past, and so Harry had decided he would let Ron talk to her.

He’d apologised to Draco that night after they’d made love for a few hours, when Draco had been sweaty, sated and blissfully happy as he curled up in Harry’s arms and pressed hot hungry kisses over the Alpha’s face. He’d smiled when Harry had apologised and waved away his soft words, saying he knew Harry could never love anybody else, and Harry’s love for the Omega had only grown at the loving, trust filled words.

Since their return home from the honeymoon, Ginny had visited once, mainly to meet her brother since she had been about to go back to France the next day, and that visit of hers from a week ago, seemed to have bothered Draco a lot more than her far more intimate visit during their honeymoon.

He’d frowned lightly and excused himself from the room as soon as she had arrived and Harry had been quick to notice the stiffness in his shoulders as he had exited. He’d tried to speak to the Omega about it later on but Draco had simply avoided the topic and dropped to his knees to hungrily suck Harry’s cock, distracting the Alpha completely.

Now Draco seemed to want to talk about Ginny and Harry wished he had picked some other day to discuss it because with his mind already heavy with the bad news, he didn’t know if he could find it in himself to effectively put his beloved’s mind at rest.

“You’re fucking her, aren’t you?” Draco spat now, and Harry found the accusation so ridiculous that he laughed without meaning to, only further angering the Omega.

“Precious, that is such a silly thing to think,” he said gently. “As if I could even look at anyone besides you.”

“Don’t lie to me, Harry!” Draco screamed, and to Harry’s shock, the Omega’s grey eyes filled with angry tears. “I’m not blind or stupid, you know? I know she’s pretty and you’re probably bored of me by now!”

“Please stop being so ridiculous,” Harry said, feeling tired and getting a tad bit irritated now. “Have you eaten something? You tend to get cranky when you haven’t eaten.”

“Stop patronising me!” Draco hollered, brushing away his tears. “And stop treating me like I’m a child!”

“Then stop acting like one,” Harry said irritably. Draco’s face crumpled at his words and Harry’s heart sank at the distress on his beautiful face. “I’m sorry, precious, I didn’t mean to—” he started to walk towards the Omega.

Draco picked up the vase on the table near the window and with surprising strength, hurled it at Harry. Jumping aside in the nick of time, Harry stared at Draco in shock as the gorgeous blue and gold vase shattered behind him.

“What is the matter with you?!” he yelled at Draco, and the Omega instantly cowered back, the Alpha’s dominance automatically making him back away. “I can’t deal with this right now,” Harry turned around and walked away. “You obviously need some time to calm down, so I’ll see you later.”

He didn’t look back as he exited and he grimaced as he heard several more ceramic and glass items being broken, the Omega’s growls of anger and frustration ringing off the walls. Harry made his way outside and without pausing to think, transformed once more and set off through the forest.

***

The sun was just setting when he finally made his way back indoors. His mind was no less weighed down than it had been, constantly buzzing with fear and restlessness at the bad news he’d received, and with an added sense of distress and pain at his first proper fight with Draco.

It had taken him way too long to realise that he shouldn’t have left Draco like that and should have probably just risked having another vase or two being thrown at his head. It was the first time he’d ever lost patience with his beloved and he vowed that it would be the last. Draco was literally the most important thing in his life and would always remain so. And if what Ron told him was true, it was all the more reason to keep his precious close - Draco was everything to him and he couldn’t ever lose him.

He paused to have the gardener cut him a bunch of fresh white and pink roses from the rose garden behind the mansion. He knew Draco would love them and he could already picture the sheepish smile on the Omega’s face as he looked for an unbroken vase to put the flowers into.

Smiling to himself and hoping that he could successfully coax himself back into the Omega’s good graces, he entered his chambers, calling out softly for Draco. It was still and silent and Draco had not bothered to turn on any lights.

Harry entered their bedroom and checked to see if Draco was sleeping. The bed however was empty and the room was completely dark. Carefully turning on the lights, Harry placed the flowers on the sideboard and slowly entered deeper into the room, his boots crushing broken glass and ceramic.

The sight that greeted him had him screaming in fear and shock.

“DRACO!” he rushed forward and fell to his knees beside his husband. Draco lay on the floor on his side, clad only in his short, satin dressing gown, and seemed to be completely unconscious. But what made Harry scream again and again in gut wrenching fear, tears springing to the Alpha’s eyes, was the pool of blood around Draco, his arse and thighs smeared with scarlet that leaked out from between his legs.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update the next bit soon, so stick around guys..


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stood with his forehead pressed to the window, his whole body shaking continuously as tears fell down his cheeks in a constant stream. Ron paced restlessly around the room, pausing every now and then to pat Harry’s back and speak in low, reassuring murmurs.

But Harry barely heard him. The sheer intensity of anguish and guilt that flooded him made his knees weak and was nearly enough to send him crumpling to the floor. His body shook visibly and his head hurt from the constant crying. Little sobs escaped him every now and then as the image of Draco lying in his own blood popped in before his eyes. He wiped his face with his sleeve and was immediately claimed by a fresh deluge of tears.

“Harry,” Ron’s whisper made him turn around just in time to see the tall man dressed from head to toe in black stepping out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind himself. The man had a large, hooked nose and lank black hair that fell nearly to his shoulders. His skin was pale and sallow and his eyes, black and depthless, were uncharacteristically sympathetic as he approached Harry.

Wiping away the fresh tears, Harry stepped forward at once. “Severus,” he spoke urgently, his voice thick with tears. “Severus, please, is he alright?”

“Your Omega is not in mortal danger, Mr. Potter,” Severus Snape replied calmly and then indicated to the sofa. The three men made their way over and take a seat, Ron quietly putting together three cups of tea from the tray that had been laid out.

“What happened to him?” Harry asked desperately. Snape looked hesitant, eyeing Harry’s reddened eyes and trembling lip, exchanging a quiet look with Ron before sighing.

“He’s suffered a miscarriage, Mr. Potter,” he said tentatively.

The whole room went blurry before Harry’s eyes though it was not entirely because of the tears that welled up. His breath whooshed out of him in a loud gasp and he sagged back in his chair as though the very life had been sucked out of him.

“Oh my god,” he sobbed, raising one hand to his forehead and beginning to cry desperately into it, his whole body shaking with grief. “Oh, Draco... Oh my darling, precious, what have I done?!”

Ron was instantly by his side, kneeling by his feet and shaking him by the shoulder. “Harry,” he said roughly. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for this. Harry, look at me. Look at me, mate.” He dragged away Harry’s hand and held his wrist in a tight grip. “I cannot even begin to think what you’re going through, but I will not let you sit here and blame yourself,” he said fiercely, shaking the Alpha once more by his shoulder.

“You don’t understand,” Harry sobbed, his face wet with tears. “We—we fought, we had an argument before I... I left. He was really, really upset and I should have stayed back and consoled him but I left and that must have distressed him even further and led to... led to this,” he covered his face with both hands and wept uncontrollably into them, the guilt a hundred times worse now that he remembered how he’d walked out. “It _is_ my fault, Ron, it’s all my fault.”

“No,” Ron said desperately. “It’s not – you didn’t know. Nobody even knew the poor kid was pregnant...”

“Mr. Weasley is right, Mr. Potter,” Snape spoke softly from his seat. “Although it might have been a factor, I don’t think that your fight would have been nearly traumatic enough to have caused the miscarriage. I’m fairly certain of the cause.”

Harry looked up at the older man, his eyes puffy and streaming. “What was the cause?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“As you probably already know, male Omega pregnancies have always been considered tricky and rare,” Snape said slowly. “Although the male Omegas are all innately equipped to carry children, it’s still difficult for them to actually conceive, simply because they are male and their bodies are not as naturally fertile as a female Omega. Your husband, however,” Snape paused. “Seems to be incredibly fertile for a male Omega, and he will remain so,” Snape hurried to add, nodding reassuringly. “This miscarriage has not, in any way, impaired or diminished his fecundity, Mr. Potter,” he gave the young Alpha a small smile.

“If he’s fertile,” Harry croaked. “Why did he—why did this happen?” more tears rolled down his cheeks and Ron gripped his shoulder once more.

“Your husband’s body is still young,” Snape explained. “He’s rather frail, even for an Omega. This pregnancy wouldn’t have come through,” he said seriously. “Your husband needs to experience a few more heats so that his body can prepare itself better, strengthen itself further. Given his high fertility, and your natural potency as an Alpha, I’m sure it will be no time before your seed quickens again,” he smiled once more. “I will prescribe potions that will help strengthen your Omega. I would advise you not to beat yourself up over this, Mr. Potter,” he added quietly. “Like I said, the chances of this pregnancy completing its term seem very low – it was a chance pregnancy.”

Harry had listened intently, his tears never really stopping but his heart beating with a tiny strain of hope that this wasn’t the end. The guilt hadn’t really left him and he ached physically from the need to be with Draco, but felt terrified at the prospect of facing his husband and seeing any form of accusation in his huge grey eyes.

“Is—is he awake?” Harry finally asked. “Can I see him?”

“He’s not conscious yet, but you could go be with him if you like,” Snape got to his feet. “My trainee is in there with him for the time being and she’ll be here with you so that she can give him a quick check up once he comes around.” Harry and Ron followed Snape to the bedroom and all three of them entered quietly.

Harry’s eyes instantly fell on Draco on the bed under the covers. His beautiful face was pale and peaceful and his hair fell onto his face as it usually did. Harry’s heart ached to see him there, another lump rising up his throat as his hands shook.

There was a young woman, maybe around Harry and Ron’s own age, with thick curly hair that fell to her waist sitting by the bed next to Draco. She was measuring out little vials of medicinal potions from larger bottles of it, and was lining up the individual doses of the potions in a wooden box. She worked neatly and quickly even though the room was mostly in darkness, moonlight filtering in through the crack in the curtains.

She stood up when they entered, smoothing her knee length pleated skirt down and smiling respectfully at Harry. Her large brown eyes quickly flicked to Ron standing a step behind Harry before dropping down to the floor.

“This is Hermione Granger,” Snape said softly. The girl bent her head slightly as Harry gave her a watery smile. Ron was staring at her with his lips parted, his eyes wide and fixed unblinkingly on her. “I’ll take your leave now Mr. Potter. Miss. Granger will wait outside and you need only call out to her once your husband wakes.”

Harry stepped forward and shook Snape’s hand firmly. “I don’t know what would have happened had you not come as quickly as you did,” he said fervently. “Thank you ever so much, Severus.”

“I am always at your service, Alpha,” Snape gave him another rare smile before nodding to Ron, throwing a quick glance at Hermione and then sweeping out noiselessly.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me, Mr. Potter,” the young woman whispered and walked quickly around the bed.

“Please,” Harry said. “You’ve been here for hours; you must eat some dinner first,” he turned to Ron who was still staring at Hermione as if he’d never seen anything quite so wonderful in his life before.

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly be any trouble,” Hermione shook her head, her eyes wide and worried.

“Please, it’s no trouble at all and I insist,” Harry said holding up one hand. “Ron, please see to it that she’s served dinner at once. Join her, won’t you? You haven’t eaten yet either.”

Ron seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and turned to Harry. “I’ll have some sent up for you as well—”

“No,” Harry shook his head at once. “I couldn’t eat even if I tried.” He slipped off his shoes and climbed under the covers. Ron sighed softly before courteously gesturing for Hermione to leave before himself.

Blushing slightly, the young woman quickly stepped out, the Beta following her and shutting the door behind himself, leaving the Alpha to snuggle in beside his Omega, fresh tears leaking down his handsome face.

***

Consciousness came gradually and Draco found himself fighting to remember what had happened even before he could open his eyes. The last thing he could properly remember was stepping out of the bathtub and pulling on his dressing gown. He had felt a sharp pain in his lower midsection sometime after his fight with Harry and had decided to draw himself a hot bath, deciding that it would help soothe his frazzled nerves from his sudden outburst, as well as ease the pain.

He vaguely remembered the pain getting so vicious as he exited the bathroom, that he’d collapsed to the floor, Harry’s name bursting out of his lips before darkness claimed him. Then he had blurry memories of Harry’s voice screaming his name, sounding like he was in tears; he’d wanted to call out and tell Harry that he was alright, but he hadn’t been able to. Then he had memories of seeing a blurred face of a man he didn’t know, with a large nose and sharp dark eyes leaning over him, shining a light into his eyes.

Right now though, Draco just felt drained and strangely empty and his every fibre was desperate for Harry. Before he could force his eyes open, he had opened his mouth and called out a weak, pained, “Harry?”

“Draco!” the whispered response was immediate, familiar warm hands stroking his face, trembling lips pressing into his forehead and cheek. And then Draco could taste salty tears and his eyes flew open. Harry’s face was right next to him, the green eyes narrowed to puffy red slits and still overflowing with tears. His skin was pale and his lip trembled as he looked down at Draco. “Precious,” he whispered, his voice breaking as he pressed his forehead to Draco’s.

“I’m—I’m alright, Harry,” Draco fought to speak, he felt incredibly weak.”Please, Harry. Oh, love, don’t cry, please, please don’t cry,” as he spoke, tears welled up in his own eyes and rolled down the side of his face, the very sight of Harry in such apparent distress enough to make him cry too.

“I am so, so sorry, my precious,” Harry sobbed into his neck, his body trembling as it pressed into Draco’s. “I will never forgive myself for not being with you when you...– I love you so much. Please, please don’t leave me, Draco.”

“What are you talking about?” some of Draco’s strength was returning only because he was so desperate to reassure his Alpha. “Harry, I would die without you. Why in the world would I ever leave you?”

“Because I’m the worst possible monster you could have chosen to love,” Harry’s tears were wetting his skin through his pyjama shirt. “I don’t deserve you, precious. I don’t deserve you _or_ your love.”

“Harry, you’re scaring me,” Draco whimpered, finally gathering enough strength to lift one arm and tangle his fingers into Harry’s hair. “Please don’t say these things, you’re scaring me,” he felt more tears escape him. “Please, Harry. Tell me what happened.”

“Our baby,” Harry wept. “Precious, you were pregnant,” he wailed into Draco’s shoulder.

Draco couldn’t bring himself to say anything – his breath caught in his chest and his other hand automatically went to his stomach, pressing into his belly.

“I w- _was?_ ” he stammered, gently pulling at Harry’s hair to make him look at him. “Harry?”

The Alpha finally raised his tear soaked face to meet his eyes. “I am so, so sorry, precious,” he whispered, his voice shaking.

“Was?” Draco repeated his heart racing in his chest.

“You miscarried,” Harry’s whisper was barely audible even though he was so close to Draco. “Precious, I am so sorry, I need you to know that. Please, Draco, I am so _sorry_...”

But Draco couldn’t answer Harry as he simply looked up at him in stunned silence, endless streams of tears rolling down his face. “What?” he whispered, as if hoping Harry wasn’t serious.

“I will never forgive myself, Draco,” Harry’s voice was anguished to the point where Draco could hardly bear it, despite his own heart rending grief. “Draco, I will never forgive myself but I _need you_ to forgive me – I am selfish, Draco, but I love you so much, and I need you to forgive me!”

Draco nodded at once, frantically bobbing his head even as his lips trembled and a rasping sob escaped him. “I forgive you,” he immediately whimpered. “There is nothing to forgive, Harry, this is _not_ your fault, my love. But if it will make you stop crying, then I forgive you.” But at his words, Harry only dropped his face back onto Draco’s shoulder and cried harder, Draco cradling his head with both hands and holding him tightly. “Please, Harry, I can’t bear it. I can’t see you crying. It hurts, Harry, _please_ ,” he begged desperately, the dull ache in his belly suddenly tightening and spreading. “ _Harry!_ ” he suddenly screamed, his body curling in on itself at the pain, trembling with agony.

Harry gasped and sat up, his hands urgently moving over Draco’s convulsing body. “Draco! Draco! Precious, what is it?! MISS GRANGER!” he suddenly yelled. “HERMIONE!”

Draco’s eyes were screwed shut and he didn’t see who it was that answered Harry’s calls but suddenly there was a soft hand at his wrist. Then he could feel the cool glass of a vial at his lips and felt the burn of something sharp and bitter hit his tongue. He swallowed at once, his hand flying out desperately as he searched for Harry.

“Harry!” he sobbed, the pain already receding even as more tears escaped him.

“I’m right here, baby, I’m right here,” Harry’s voice was soft and pained in his ear. As the pain completely disappeared, Draco could feel sleep creeping in and he was desperate to reassure Harry again before he fell asleep.

“Harry,” he whispered. “I love you, Harry. This is not your fault, I love you so much.”

“Draco,” Harry sobbed, pressing his lips to Draco’s forehead.

“You’re not a monster,” Draco’s words were slurring as he fell back into blackness. “I love you and will never, ever leave you...”

***

 

When Draco awoke next, he was met with the sight of his mother, sitting beside him with his hand in hers. She looked slightly teary eyed but smiled reassuring at him when he opened his eyes and blinked up at her.

“Darling,” she whispered and kissed his hand.

“What happened?” he asked at once. “Where’s Harry?” he looked around in panic when he realised his husband wasn’t beside him like earlier.

“You were distressed, darling, you just needed another dose of pain killers,” his mother said soothingly. “You’re still healing inside, afterall. And Harry will be back soon,” she promised.

“Where is he?!” Draco asked loudly, trying to sit up. “Did he leave me?! Mother, has he left me?! I don’t blame him, Mother, this is not his fault!”

His mother got up and sat on the bed beside him, running soothing fingers through his hair as she shushed him gently. “Darling, do calm down,” she said. “Or the pain will return like it did earlier.”

“I couldn’t bear to see him cry,” Draco’s own eyes filled up again.

“I know, darling,” she stroked his face. “And he’ll be back soon, he promised to be. He’s a wreck, the poor thing.”

“I need to see him,” Draco sobbed. “Where is he?!”

“He’ll be here any minute,” his mother assured him. “I’m so very sorry, my darling,” her eyes filled up. “I can’t even imagine how hard this must be...”

“A baby, Mother,” Draco shut his eyes as they welled up further. “I lost our baby.”

“It was _not_ your fault,” his mother sounded very fierce. “You’re still frail, Draco, your body wasn’t ready. It’ll stick the next time, just you see,” she kissed his hand again.

“Why does Harry blame himself?” Draco wiped his eyes and looked up at his mother beseechingly. “You don’t blame him, do you, Mother?”

“No, darling, I don’t,” she said at once. “Nobody blames Harry but Harry himself.”

“Why won’t he see it’s not his fault?” Draco asked softly.

“He will, Draco, in due time he will,” his mother said gently. “Once the initial grief has subsided, he’ll see it wasn’t his fault. That young girl, the trainee Healer, told us that... that the foetus was weak, only four weeks old... and it had already... it’s been over two days since it...” she wiped her eyes quickly. “It took a while for you to bleed it out, darling. But it had been long gone... and neither of you could have done anything about it...”

“Really?” Draco desperately wanted reassurance that it wasn’t his own fault – he knew it definitely wasn’t Harry’s.

“Really,” his mother kissed his forehead. Draco sobbed quietly into her lap, mourning his loss, thinking back to their glorious honeymoon, wondering when exactly during his heat he might have conceived. Atleast now his sudden, almost violent mood swings were explained. He’d been sick a few times in the past week as well, throwing up a few times a day, but he’d not thought much about it and he hadn’t bothered telling Harry about it either.

“Draco?”

At the sound of Harry’s voice, Draco scrambled around, a sudden burst of strength making him sit up at once, his arms reaching out for his husband.

Harry stood by the door, looking nothing like the man Draco had spent the past few months so desperately in love with. He looked like he’d been tortured, his eyes puffy and lifeless, his face pale and wan and his whole frame slumped and defeated. He looked torn between wanting to gather Draco up into his arms and leaving once more.

But when Draco sat up and held his arms out, begging him wordlessly to hold him, Harry was moving forward without further thought. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Draco right into his lap, holding him so tight that he was afraid the Omega would be in pain.

But Draco only wrapped his arms and legs around Harry and pressed his face into his neck, willing himself not to cry like a baby. “Harry,” he breathed deeply, steadying himself. “Harry, look at me,” he tried to pull back but the Alpha’s grip was unbreakable. “Please, love, look at me,” his voice shook slightly. He heard soft footsteps and then heard the door close and realised that his mother had quietly given them their privacy.

Reluctantly, Harry let him pull back and Draco cradled Harry’s face with both hands, pressing chaste kisses to his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his mouth. “Listen to me, Harry,” Draco said softly, wiping away the single tear that rolled down his husband’s face. “This was _not_ your fault.”

Harry shook his head lightly. “Our baby,” he whispered in a pained voice.

“I know,” Draco nodded, his gut clenching at the renewed grief. “I know, love, but think about it,” he looked right into Harry’s eyes. “Would you ever hurt our baby?” Harry shook his head at once, his eyes wide like a child’s. “That’s right, you’d never hurt me or our baby – knowingly _or_ unknowingly. So stop blaming yourself,” he whimpered. “I’m sorry,” he added with a soft sob.

“What for?” Harry asked fiercely, weaving his fingers into Draco’s hair.

“Maybe I wasn’t careful enough...” Draco shut his eyes as more tears burned down his cheeks.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Harry hissed, his arms going around Draco once more and squeezing so hard that Draco was sure for a second that they wouldn’t be able to pull apart. “Don’t you dare blame yourself, precious.”

“Then you can’t blame yourself either,” Draco whispered, pressing his mouth to Harry’s for a few seconds. Harry sobbed softly and shook his head.

“I yelled at you,” he said shakily.

“And I threw a vase at you,” Draco tried to smile through his tears. “It wasn’t meant to be, Harry, and it wasn’t your fault.”

“You are so strong,” Harry whimpered. “How are you so strong, precious?”

“Somebody has to be,” Draco sniffed, laughing softly. “Seeing as my Alpha is a complete mess.”

Harry’s mouth lifted at one corner and he gently laid Draco down until he was lying back once more, curling up next to him and drawing the covers over them both. Draco buried his face in Harry’s chest and sighed, wiping his eyes and wishing the ache in his chest would subside.

“Will you still be happy with me?” he whispered uncertainly. Harry stiffened.

“I will be happy _only_ if I’m with you,” Harry said in a shaky whisper. “I need you if at all I ever want to be happy.”

“I’m sorry for those things I said to you before...” Draco pulled back to look up at Harry. “I love you, Harry. And I trust you.” He kissed away the tears that fell from the green eyes.

“I love you more,” Harry replied. “And I will never stop loving you.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the angst, but our boys will soon be really happy, i promise! Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments guys..
> 
> Also, yet to be revealed: the news Ron had for Harry. I'm sure most of you must have guessed, though...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another update, enjoy

Draco stood naked in front of the gigantic bathroom mirror, grimacing slightly at his own appearance. His skin was paler than ever and he’d lost some of that golden glow he’d collected after the wedding. He’d also lost some weight since the... since the loss; not enough to cause alarm, but enough that he himself noticed.

And Harry noticed too, of course. The green eyes took in his appearance and Draco could almost hear his husband’s heart break; every single day.

Two weeks had passed and Draco was healing – in every sense of the word. The crushing, nearly crippling grief that he’d felt in the immediate aftermath of the incident, had slowly faded to a dull ache inside him, stabbing his insides every now and then when he wasn’t expecting, but for most part, just throbbing quietly and letting him function normally.

He could see it was just as bad, if not worse, for Harry. The Alpha hadn’t left Draco side since it happened, and he seemed to be focusing his very life-energy on helping Draco, healing Draco. He stayed beside the Omega whenever the grief intensified, holding him without a word, his arms so tight around him that Draco could actually feel himself being put back together, just from that heated, nearly unbearably loving touch.

Most days though, Draco got out of bed and smiled, and nowadays he was faking it less and less, his smile genuine enough just at the sight of Harry. The Alpha had lost weight too, perhaps far more than Draco himself had, and his face seemed gaunt, weary. But when he saw Draco smile, his whole body seemed to emit a relieved happiness so intense, that Draco couldn’t help but go hold him for a few minutes.

On days like these, Harry and he took off in Harry’s enormous car, the SUV’s powerful engine nearly soundless as the tires skimmed noiselessly over the smooth roads Harry drove them down with Draco's head on his shoulder and their fingers entwined. The Alpha had an incredible knowledge of a vast array of hidden roads and routes that were barely known, and most of them led down to breathtakingly beautiful locations. One time it had been a lake, still and unmoving, the colour such an intense blue that Draco’s eyes hurt from it. They spread a blanket and lay there together, Harry’s mouth pressed to Draco’s forehead as they simply breathed in the country air and each other, revelling in the peace.

Another time it had been a roaring waterfall, filling a vast stone bowl, the water misting around them almost like magic, clinging to their skin and clothes. Draco had actually laughed that day, and after days of looking like a man who’d been tortured, Harry had finally lit up, just from the sight of Draco laughing. They’d skinny dipped, the water cold and making Draco gasp, both of them chuckling lightly as they’d ducked under the massive jets of water pouring down. When they’d got out, Harry had produced towels from the car and had dried Draco with intense care, as if he were a child, and once they’d dressed, he’d pulled out a blanket and wrapped the Omega up in it. They’d sipped on cups of cocoa Harry had poured out of a thermos, and Draco had finally decided that everything was going to be okay.

He believed that Harry and he really could go back to how they’d been, and told the Alpha so. Harry had simply smiled, his eyes brimming and had tucked his face into Draco’s hair, pulling him closer against himself, his touch warm and worshipful.

They hadn’t made love since it had happened though, and Draco wasn’t fool enough to believe that it was because Harry wasn’t attracted to him any longer. Nearly every morning he’d feel Harry’s erection pressing into his back through their clothes, proof enough that the Alpha wanted him just like he always had, but before Draco could do so much as stir and turn around to initiate sex, Harry would be slipping out of bed. He himself craved Harry’s touch just as much as he usually did, but the heat that had peaked and peaked over time between them, seemed to have faded to a gentle simmer.

Draco realised it was nothing but pure guilt that kept his Alpha away from him, and knew that he had to do something about it soon. He loved Harry more than he ever had and despite them both acknowledging their mutual love for one another, they also had a fundamental need for sex and two weeks without it was by itself stretching it out too long.

Now Draco sighed at his reflection, allowing himself a moment of weakness and pressing one hand softly over his belly. His skin was still damp from his shower and his hand was warm as he lightly rubbed his stomach back and forth, wondering what he’d look like when he finally did successfully conceive; how his stomach would swell and swell until he all but waddled around, how his hips would further bloom outwards as he accommodated their pup.

He tilted his head slightly, a small smile lighting his face. The sadness he now felt was bittersweet, knowing in the practical sense that his first pregnancy just wasn’t destined to have been successful, but still wondering what it would have been like had he not miscarried.

He turned slightly so he was looking at his side profile; he was so skinny, it was nearly impossible to imagine himself with a baby bump. He laughed softly and shook his head, still rubbing his tummy in soft circles, biting his lip over his smile.

And then quite suddenly Harry was pushing into the bathroom, peeking meekly around the door, quietly looking for Draco – he couldn’t bear it now if the Omega was apart from him for more than a few minutes. Draco wasn’t quick enough to pull his hand away from his stomach and he saw the way Harry’s eyes widened slightly as he realised what Draco was doing – what Draco had been thinking.

Draco held his breath, his heart tripping over itself at the sight of Harry’s pained expression. The Alpha slowly came inside, approaching Draco almost as if he were afraid to, their gazes holding each other’s in the mirror as Harry slowly came up behind Draco.

With Harry standing behind him, his bare chest pressed to Draco’s back, his jeans rubbing lightly against Draco’s arse and legs, Draco saw what they looked like together – Harry was immense, it was almost laughable how tiny Draco was in comparison and he shivered lightly at the realisation that he took all of Harry’s enormous body on and around himself while they made love. Draco’s head barely crossed Harry’s sternum and he was half Harry’s size in width. The Alpha's skin was a gorgeous golden honey colour while Draco was a stunning ivory white. Harry was all rugged beauty, his features strong and emanating power, while Draco was delicate perfection, his features pretty and soft. And despite how different they were, they looked beyond perfect together - like one simply couldn't exist without the other.

Harry slowly raised one huge hand – Draco could fit three of his own hands in one of Harry’s – and brought it around Draco’s waist, placing it tenderly over Draco’s own hand on his stomach. He heard the Alpha’s breath hitching slightly, almost like a sob, and he brought his other hand to press over Harry’s, squeezing gently, reassuringly, smiling a small smile at his reflection.

But Harry didn’t smile back; he dipped his head low, bringing his mouth to press onto Draco’s head, breathing in the scent of the damp blond hair. His hand tightened slightly over Draco’s belly and the Omega slipped his hand out from under Harry’s and brought it up and around to push his fingers into the tangled black hair, his other hand reaching behind to grip Harry’s thigh.

Harry whimpered softly as his rough, warm hand pressed into Draco’s belly and he rubbed it up and down a few times, the touch so agonisingly loving and tender that tears jumped to Draco’s eyes.

“Harry,” he sighed, but the Alpha simply shook his head, his face still buried in Draco’s hair, and continued to move his hand in slow circles, his other arm winding around Draco’s waist, his slender body easily fitting into the circle of Harry’s long, burly arm.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry finally whispered.

“It was not your fault,” Draco answered at once.

“I’m sorry you’re in so much pain,” Harry made that soft sobbing sound again.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut for a second. “And I’m sorry _you’re_ in so much pain,” he whispered back. Harry moved his face down to press it into Draco’s neck and the Omega shivered at the press of his lips against his skin – it had been so long...

“Harry,” he repeated and caught the Alpha’s hand and pushed it lower, onto his lightly stirring cock. Harry breathed in sharply and slowly pulled his hand away before unwrapping himself from around Draco.

“Don’t you want to get dressed, my love?” he asked softly, looking at Draco in the mirror once more. “They’re all probably here by now.”

Draco had suggested having the Weasleys and his parents over for dinner, knowing that they were all probably worried about him and hoped that he was coping well. He wanted to show them that yes, he was so much better and that he and Harry were just as deeply and madly in love.

Sighing in defeat at yet another failed attempt to initiate sex, Draco nodded, turning around to give Harry a brief kiss and determinedly deciding that after dinner that night, he would talk to his husband, help him overcome his pain and guilt so they could make love. Physical intimacy was one of the most powerful ways to heal and Draco needed Harry to forgive himself so that he could heal too.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s forehead before exiting the bathroom and Draco picked up his hairbrush and hair dryer, losing himself in the calming roar of the machine as he set his hair neatly in place.

***

Dinner was a strangely cheery affair, although at first Draco felt as if everybody was working too hard at ensuring that the mood remained upbeat and happy. However, he didn’t have to make an effort to smile or make conversation and after a while, everybody relaxed and the air turned into one of pleasant ease.

Harry’s hand never left his, not even while they ate, the Alpha looking rather comical as he ate with his left hand, making Draco laugh softly, the others joining in. Harry simply smiled, his hand remaining firmly clasped with Draco’s. It somehow made Draco feel even safer than he usually did while he was with Harry, although he wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Ginny Weasley had brought her new boyfriend with her and was too busy with him to pay much attention to Harry.

Dean Thomas, a Beta, seemed like a nice enough young man, tall and handsome with a calm, steady smile. He seemed to be slightly in awe of Harry and never met his green gaze whenever he spoke to the Alpha. He was also extremely respectful towards Draco in extension of his respect for Harry and Draco found himself rather comfortable around the handsome youth.

Also present was the young healer in training, Hermione Granger, whom Ron seemed to be incredibly infatuated with. She was a beautiful young woman, highly intelligent and very capable. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already seemed rather fond of her and Ron seemed ecstatic. Her glossy wild brown curls were pulled back in a stunning bejewelled clasp that Draco had gone with Ron to pick out and she blushed faintly every time she caught Ron staring openly at her.

They gathered in the parlour after dinner, soft jazz music in the background as they each sipped on glasses of wine or whiskey. Ron and Hermione stood by the bay windows as they spoke in low murmurs, Ron’s body language such that it was clear he wished to slip his arm around her but was holding himself back. Draco sat with his parents, speaking easily with them, glancing every now and then at his husband who sat across the room from him with Mr. Weasley, his eyes barely leaving Draco.

Ginny was on the phone with one of her friends from university and her boyfriend seemed nowhere in sight. However, as Draco was returning from his room sometime later, having made a quick trip upstairs to drink his final dose of the two-week long course of healing potions, he ran into Dean looking rather lost as he walked down the corridor.

“Can I help you?” Draco asked pleasantly. Dean look startled as he turned around.

“Oh, thank god,” he said. “I feel like such an idiot. I just needed to use the facilities,” he looked sheepish. “But this house is a maze. I suppose I ought to have waited for Ginny to finish with her call and show me...”

Draco laughed softly. “No, I know what you mean,” he answered kindly. “It took me the better part of a month to familiarise myself with the house. Come along, I’ll show you.”

He gestured for Dean to follow him and led him down a few corridors before pointing him to the bathroom.

“I feel terrible to be asking this of you, but do you think you could wait around for just a minute?” Dean asked, scratching his neck. “I don’t want to get lost again. I’ll be really quick.”

Draco laughed again but nodded. “Of course, take your time.”

He walked slowly down the corridor to what was one of his favourite paintings in the entire mansion. It showed a tall man with black hair as wild as his son’s and kind hazel eyes. Draco’s father-in-law, James Potter, had been one of the most powerful Alpha’s of his time, before he’d been killed by a rival Alpha who had always been obsessed with Harry’s mother, James' Omega.

Lily Potter had been renowned for her beauty as an Omega and Draco could see why. Luxurious red hair spilled down in shining locks past her lower back. Her skin shone with love and kindness which was evident even in the painting but it was her eyes, as vividly green as her son’s, that always made Draco stare unblinkingly. Clad in a gorgeous green gown embroidered with gold, diamonds and rubies shining from her ears and throat, she sat in the heavily stuffed chair and her husband stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder, both of them terribly beautiful and wonderfully regal as they smiled down at Draco.

He’d been standing there barely over a minute when Dean quietly joined him.

“Ah, of course,” he spoke softly from beside Draco. “James and Lily Potter.”

“I wish I had a chance to know them,” Draco said honestly, voicing what he always felt when he looked at the painting.

“They are nothing short of legends,” Dean said reverently. “James Potter was the most powerful Alpha ever known, and everybody knew he could have easily beaten Tom Riddle, but he died because he wanted to first save his wife and son.”

Draco turned to look at him as Dean continued. “Lily could have saved herself had she agreed to be claimed by Riddle but she spat in his face – she become known for that,” Dean chuckled in awe. “Can you imagine? An Omega spitting in an Alpha’s face?” Draco nodded silently, trying to picture this almost ethereally beautiful woman spitting at someone. “So of course Riddle killed her. And then he turned to finish off their young pup...”

Dean shivered lightly even as Draco felt a chill go up his own spine. He knew this story of course, he’d read about it. Harry had been a pup of no more than a year old, and Riddle, overconfident that he didn’t need to be in his wolf form to kill a baby, turned back into a human form as he approached the baby, probably intending to throw him out the window down seven floors.

Harry, distressed at the sight of his parents’ unmoving, bloody bodies, had transformed just as Riddle had picked him up – it was the youngest known transformation, spontaneous transformations were rare even for Alphas – and despite being a helpless little pup, Harry had flown forward at Riddle, ripping his young claws down his face before biting a chunk out of his neck with his small teeth.

Screaming in agony and humiliation, Riddle had staggered out, leaving a trail of blood that was thick enough that everybody knew he would never survive the bite.

Harry, still in his small puppy form, was quickly found by his godfather, James Potter’s best friend, Sirius Black, and had been raised by him until Harry had turned eighteen. Sirius had a mate who travelled extensively, and once Harry had been old enough, Sirius had left to go be with him.

“Are you okay?” Dean’s voice jerked Draco out of his reverie and he turned around with a jump.

“Yes,” Draco smiled. “Just wondering what it would have been like had Riddle won...” he shivered.

“People say he didn’t die,” Dean looked worried and also a little frightened. “They are always saying he’s bound to come back one day and challenge Harry Potter, who is most likely the last Alphas alive besides him. Riddle always wanted to rule.”

“Do you believe that?” Draco asked in a whisper, stepping closer to Dean so that he could hear his question. His heart thudded in his chest with sudden fear at the thought of anybody trying to harm Harry.

“I’m not sure,” Dean said turning to face Draco. “I think I’ll deny it until he actually comes back, you know?”

Draco laughed despite himself. “Yes,” he said lightly. “Denial does seem the best way to keep oneself sane, doesn’t it?”

Dean and he were still laughing when they heard quiet footsteps and turned to see Harry. The Alpha stopped in place and stood rather still as he stared at them with his eyes burning and his mouth held in a hard, grim line. Draco also noticed how his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

“Hello, love,” he said cautiously but Harry’s gaze was fixed on Dean and Draco could almost feel Dean’s sudden fear. “Dean needed to be pointed to the bathroom,” he said quickly before realising he was stood close enough to Dean that their shoulders brushed.

And then he understood why Harry looked so murderously angry. “Your parents want to say goodbye, precious,” Harry spoke softly, finally dragging his gaze away from Dean to look at Draco, his gaze automatically softening. “And Ginny was looking for her boyfriend,” he forced a small smile onto his face and turned to Dean again.

The three of them made their way downstairs again, Harry and Draco firmly holding hands. Dean hurried away into the parlour as they descended to the ground floor and Draco and Harry made their way to the front of the house to bid farewell to the Malfoys.

“It was wonderful to see you, darling,” Narcissa held both his hands and kissed his cheeks warmly.

“We don’t meet nearly as often as we should, Mother,” Draco said hugging her tightly.

“We’ve been a little busy, sweetheart,” his mother seemed apologetic. “We’re moving to a better place. Did Father tell you about his new job?”

Draco turned surprised eyes to his father. Lucius was as serious looking as ever but his eyes held a proud gleam. “It’s really not much,” he muttered and Draco was glad Harry had hung back to give them their privacy – his father was an immensely proud man.

“Oh, nonsense, Lucius,” Narcissa smiled before turning to Draco. “He’s been appointed Manager; over ten years of working in that mill and he now practically runs the whole place,” she gushed. Draco suddenly understood how his parents were so much better dressed tonight than they ever had.

“Father, I am so happy!” Draco beamed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had enough going on, son,” his father answered softly.

“All the more reason to share good news, Father,” Draco said softly. “What’s this new place you’re moving into?”

“The company gave it to us,” Narcissa said. “It’s nearly too big for us to know what to do with it, but that’s hardly something to be complaining about, is it?,” she laughed. And then Draco was suddenly hit by realisation but didn’t let it show on his face as he smiled back.

“You must tell me when we can visit,” he squeezed his mother’s hands.

“Just as soon as we’ve got the place set up, darling,” his mother promised. “We’ll have you and Harry over for dinner soon.”

Draco kissed her goodbye and watched them drive away in their new car with a sense of swelling love and pride for his husband. He walked slowly up to where Harry was leaning against the door leading out to the patio, his hands in his pocket. Draco slid his arms around the broad body and pressed his cheek into Harry’s back.

“I know what you did and I love you so much,” he said softly. Harry turned around and Draco instantly saw that he was still unhappy from earlier. Nonetheless, the Alpha smiled and pulled Draco close.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shrugged. Draco grinned happily at him.

“You’re a horrible liar, Harry Potter,” he teased. “What, do you own that mill?”

“I didn’t until I bought the company last month,” Harry replied and Draco laughed, shaking his head.

Harry’s body retained a slight stiffness even as they said goodbye to the rest of their guests. They made their way up to their quarters and Draco immediately undressed, slipping under the covers and speaking softly.

“Harry,” he held out one hand to his husband. Harry looked over from where he was slipping his watch off at  the dressing table and immediately walked over to Draco, taking his hand and sitting down on the bed, kissing his fingers softly but not meeting his eyes.

“Are you angry?” Draco asked tentatively. Harry didn’t answer, just shaking his head lightly, not meeting his eyes. “We were just talking, Harry,” Draco added softly and Harry looked around now.

“I know that,” he nodded, his green eyes wide. “I know, precious. I trust you completely,” he paused. “I would never doubt you, not after...”

He looked away once more and Draco leaned forward, turning his face around to look into his eyes again. “After?” he pressed.

Harry shook his head and stood up. “I have no right to be angry...” he said softly, standing with his back to Draco.

“What are you talking about?” Draco frowned.

“I put you through this,” Harry sounded pained. “I didn’t pay attention to you when you needed reassurance about Ginny; I have no right to expect you not to mingle with...” he ran his hands through his hair. “I have no right to be jealous.”

“Harry,” Draco called out but his husband didn’t turn around. “I know there is nothing between you and Ginny. And being jealous is not something you can help. Look at me, Harry...”

The Alpha finally turned around, and Draco could see the pain in his weary face. “I nearly ripped his throat out,” Harry whispered.

Draco’s belly fluttered and his cock stirred. “Although I didn’t mean to make you jealous, I can’t help but be glad that you were,” he said teasingly.

Harry shook his head, expression fierce. “You don’t get it,” he hissed. “I would have killed him – simply because he was standing so close to you.”

Draco shivered slightly. “I’m sure you have a better grip on yourself than that, Harry,” he said. “I have faith in you.”

Harry’s jaw clenched. “I wouldn’t have batted an eyelid while I snapped the man’s neck, Draco,” he growled.

Draco bit his lip, pushing the duvet off himself and then slowly, deliberately, lowered his underwear, pulling it off and savouring the feeling of Harry’s gaze on him. The green eyes were heated and Draco could almost taste Harry’s longing.

“Fuck me, Harry,” Draco whispered. “Show me how angry it made you.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t deserve to be with you that way... not anymore,” he shook with the effort of standing so far away from Draco’s gorgeous naked body, the Omega’s cock slowly filling.

“Harry, who but you deserves to make love to me?” Draco beseeched. “You’re my Alpha, Harry, my husband. And you will never, ever lose that right. I love you so much, I cannot bear to see you bear the burden of your guilt – you have _nothing_ to feel guilty about, Harry.”

Harry shook his head, eyes brimming with tears, but his expression still fierce.

Draco spread his legs, bending his knees and exposing his gushing hole. “Fuck me, baby,” he whispered. “You haven’t touched me in days... don’t you miss being inside me?” Harry shut his eyes and shuddered. “Don’t you want to show me how it felt to see me standing so close to Dean? So close that he could probably smell me,” Draco was openly inciting Harry now. “And I haven’t been fucked in so long, I’m always wet. He could probably smell my arousal, Harry...”

And then Harry was emitting a growling snarl that almost terrified Draco were it not for the shiver of anticipation that buzzed through him. The Alpha ripped his clothes off within seconds before he was throwing himself onto Draco. The Omega moaned, immediately lifting his hips as he presented his hole for the taking.

Harry slid into Draco without wasting a second, his enormous rigid length slipping easily into the overflowing channel. Both of them cried out at the feeling, Draco wrapping his legs around Harry at once. Harry licked and sucked on Draco’s neck, low growls still rumbling through his chest.

So many days without Harry’s cock to stretch him out, Draco was extraordinarily tight, even more so than he usually was. Harry shuddered as he thrust into Draco, his pace quick but his strokes extremely careful and gentle, as if he were scared of hurting Draco because he was so unbearably tight.

Draco arched impatiently and bit Harry’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood, digging his nails into the muscled back until they nearly broke the skin. Harry hissed softly but didn’t protest in any way or form, his thrusts still careful. Draco whimpered, lifting his hips and forcefully grinding up into Harry to encourage him.

“ _Please_ , Harry,” he finally cried. “Harder! Fuck me properly!”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry breathed into his neck, sounding uncertain. Draco caught him by the hair and dragged his head up so he could look into his eyes. The Alpha looked defeated, almost as if he were ashamed for having succumbing to his carnal desires.

“You would _never_ hurt me,” Draco said fiercely and they both realised Draco was not just referring to physical hurt. “You could never. And I fully believe that, even if you don’t,” he shook Harry lightly by the hair. “I need you to forgive yourself, Harry. For me, for you. For _us_ ,” he added, his grey eyes sparkling with tears. “We are so much stronger than this, baby. Please,” he sobbed as Harry let their foreheads press together, his own tears leaking down his face. “Please make love to me like you used to. Please make me believe that everything will be okay...”

Harry sobbed softly and then he was kissing Draco – properly kissing him. He was kissing him like he hadn’t done since they lost their baby, and after two weeks of feeling empty and hollow, Draco felt himself beginning to fill with warmth and light. Their tongues battled furiously and they bit fiercely at each other’s lips, sucking and pulling hungrily.

Draco tightened his legs around Harry and broke away from the kiss with no small effort before whispering hoarsely, “Fuck me, Harry. _Fuck_ me.”

Harry’s eyes gleamed, though this time, not with tears. He lifted Draco’s legs over his wide shoulders, claimed his mouth in another furious kiss and began pounding into Draco with every last bit of his amazing Alpha strength.

Draco cried out shrilly and threw his head back, his orgasm suddenly looming down over him as Harry fucked him open roughly. In just another few strokes Draco exploded, his cock shooting come all over his chest as Harry continued to pound hungrily into him, sucking and biting innumerable bruises into Draco’s skin.

Whimpering happily, Draco pumped his half hard cock back into hardness again before once again wrapping his arms around his husband, kissing his face and licking his neck, sucking sweetly on his skin wherever he could.

“Knot me, Harry,” he whispered into his ear. “Come inside me and knot me. I want to feel your come in me, filling me up until there’s no room left.”

Harry growled loudly as his thrusts became harder still, Draco’s whole body being jolted with the force, his arse happily clenching around Harry’s gigantic cock as it began swelling even further.

“Have you any idea of how much I love you?” Harry suddenly growled into Draco’s neck. “I would kill for you, precious. I’d burn cities to the ground.” Draco cried out at the words and tightened further around Harry, sobbing helplessly as he held on to the headboard while he was fucked into the bed like he’d been dreaming of for over a week now.

“I love you, Harry,” he choked out as his second orgasm hit him with enough force to make him feel faint. He thrashed under the Alpha, his cock spilling out even more come this time as Harry groaned loudly and began to fill him with endless spurts of warm white come, his knot stretching Draco in a way that made the Omega’s orgasm continue for an unnaturally long time, leaving him shuddering and in tears.

When he finally floated back down, Draco turned his face to silently beg Harry to kiss him. After several hungry minutes, they broke away and Harry’s eyes were wet, but finally free of that tortured expression that had haunted his every move for the past fortnight.

“What could I have done to deserve you?” he murmured, kissing Draco’s nose and cheeks. “How could somebody as kind and selfless and beautiful like you be mine?”

“What makes you think I’m selfless?” Draco kissed Harry’s forehead. “I’m rather selfish, Harry. I can’t bear to see you in pain, can’t see you torturing yourself over something that was out of your control. I can’t bear it because it hurts _me_ in turn – what is selfless about that?”

Harry simply smiled at him, the first real smile in two weeks and Draco found himself smiling back at once, his heart finally free of the crushing weight it had had on it.

***


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, here's some more smut to make up for the angst

Draco woke up slowly, half buried underneath Harry’s body, all four of the Alpha’s limbs wrapped around him, holding him as if he were a prized possession he never intended to part with. Smiling in his half-asleep state, he turned onto his back with some difficulty, stretching his legs out under him.

It was late outside from what he could make out from the light that peeked in through the curtains. Harry and he had gone out dining with Ron and Hermione the previous evening and they’d been late to return. And once they were home they had fallen into bed where Harry had not stopped making love to him for several hours.

Draco now realised he was but a few days away from his next heat. Even though he’d had only two so far, he’d come to expect the tell tale signs by now – a nearly unquenchable thirst for Harry that didn’t subside even after endless hours of lovemaking; a prickling under his skin that set him on edge; the feeling like he was too big for his body.

His belly fluttered in anticipation of his next heat. Harry and he had rutted with abandon during his last two heats, recklessly fucking nearly without stopping, unable to get enough of one another. They’d been nearly completely sure that it will be a while before they actually conceived, seeing as male Omega pregnancies were always rare and took several attempts, the wait sometimes lasting years.

Now however, when Draco’s fertility had been brought to light, his pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage – he wondered what they would do. Not rutting was simply not an option; Draco would be in an unbearable amount of agony and he knew Harry would rather blind himself than see Draco suffer through it without giving him the release he needed.

But he also knew Harry would be careful, that he wouldn’t be that untameable beast he usually was when he fucked Draco. He would be focused on preventing a pregnancy because Draco knew they had been warned that his body needed some more time before it was strong enough to withstand a pregnancy. He hoped his heat didn’t last more than three days – he didn’t think it would be quite as satisfying as their seven day fuck fiesta from his last heat during their honeymoon.

Draco sighed softly, feeling along his neck for any fresh bruises. There were several new ones and some of the old ones felt like they were healing and well on their way to fading out. He knew Harry would waste no time in refreshing them at the soonest given chance.

He shivered lightly and that seemed to rouse Harry. The Alpha stirred, his arms tightening briefly around Draco before he lifted his head and buried his face in Draco’s neck, seemingly still asleep. The Omega kissed the messy black head lovingly and then gasped as Harry suddenly moved his head down to suck at his right nipple.

Moaning softly, Draco arched, his legs falling open as one broad hand slipped under his balls, two fingers pushing into him without preamble. He hissed lightly, his cock immediately jumping to hardness as his channel began to flood with slick. Draco pushed his chest into Harry’s mouth, the Alpha suckling hard at Draco’s pink round nipple, tongue sweeping over the tip of the hardened bud, sending pleasure coursing unbelievably quick through Draco’s veins.

During his previous heat, he’d been so wild with arousal that Harry had managed to make him come several times just from sucking and biting at his nipples, playing with them nonstop. They’d been wild and rough at the time, Draco growling and whimpering as Harry sucked and sucked, whispering dirtily into Draco’s ear about what it would be like when Draco was flowing with milk for their pups. Draco had been nearly blind with arousal at his words, coming so violently that he’d cried out in pain-pleasure.

He wished now that Harry would be that way once again, murmuring filthy promises to him as he fucked him. It turned him on like nothing else when Harry took him like that.

Harry growled around his nipple now as Draco cried out again and again, bucking into Harry’s fingers, urging him to add more. Still sucking painfully at his nipple, Harry eased in two more fingers into him, sending Draco jerking up the bed as he began to finger fuck him ruthlessly. He released his nipple with a loud smack and Draco arched with a whimper, looking down to see the purpled bud and surrounding skin.

Harry lapped lightly over the bruised nipple, making Draco shudder and throw his head back, before shifting and sucking his other nipple into his mouth, his fingers now kneading away at Draco’s prostate, milking it roughly.

Draco screamed as he came, his come catching on Harry’s hair and shoulder, his whole body twitching with the force of his orgasm. He tugged lightly at Harry’s hair as the Alpha continued to suck and finger-fuck, moaning loudly as the pebbled skin around his nipple was bitten hungrily.

“Harry!” he groaned, pinching himself on his other nipple, jolting helplessly under his Alpha’s unrelenting mouth and fingers. “Harry, oh my lord!”

He arched so high that his spine cracked with the stretch, Harry finally sucking off his nipple with another wet smack, pulling his fingers out and flipping Draco onto his stomach.

“Good morning, precious,” he said teasingly, blowing lightly over Draco’s leaking hole.

“P-please,” Draco begged, lifting onto his knees and pushing his arse back shamelessly. Harry gave in, fucking his tongue into him in a regular rhythm for a few minutes before pausing to suck on the arousal that had begun to gush more intensely now.

Draco sobbed into his pillow, squirming and jerking under Harry’s hands and tongue, his swollen, abused nipples throbbing in the most delicious way, making him pinch at them himself every now and then. Harry was licking roughly over his hole now, and when he pushed his face into Draco’s crease and bit lightly at the loosened rim of his hole, Draco collapsed onto his stomach, climaxing with another loud scream.

He couldn’t stop shaking for the next several minutes as Harry proceeded to lick the pale expanse of his back, covering every square inch, lapping hungrily like his wolf would have. Draco whimpered, rising back onto his knees once again and reaching behind to pull himself open like he knew Harry loved. He yanked his arse wide apart and when he was sure Harry’s attention was on his hole, he clenched it deliberately, forcing out some more of the slick arousal, making it drip down in a thick trickle.

Harry groaned loudly, licking hungrily at the sweetness before thrusting his erection into Draco in one solid thrust. Draco gasped and pushed back at once as Harry began thrusting hard, Draco’s helpless cries soon filling their room. Harry didn’t pause or slow for a single second as he chased their release, reaching below Draco to pump furiously at the Omega’s cock. He left bruises on the pale hips and licked wet trails over Draco’s arching back and Draco was lost in heaven.

He waited until Draco was coming once again, wailing and begging with the Alpha, until he began filling him up with a growl. His knot grew bigger and bigger, and after emptying most of his climax into Draco, he pulled out before he got sealed in, and quickly turned the boneless Omega over.

Their mouths met in a furious clash of tongues and teeth and Draco moaned loudly, wrapping his arms and legs around Harry, shivering at the feel of Harry’s swollen knot against his belly, the last few dribbles of the Alpha’s come leaking onto him.

“Hi,” he murmured when they finally pulled away. Harry pressed his mouth to Draco’s forehead with a small smile.

“Precious,” he murmured. He lifted off to examine Draco’s darkened nipples and grinned wickedly at a blushing Draco as he thumbed the slightly swollen buds, making the Omega shudder and bite his lip.

“Do they hurt?” the Alpha asked softly, licking lightly over the buds once more. Draco whined under his breath.

“In the very best possible way,” Draco whispered recklessly and triumphed in the heat that flashed in Harry’s eyes. “You ought to do that more,” he smirked slyly.

With a low growl, Harry was feasting on his mouth again, his fingers already inching back between Draco’s legs when there was a soft knock on the door.

Groaning Harry broke away and Draco laughed at his grumpy expression.

“Go check, it’s probably Ron,” he said softly, pressing kisses over Harry’s face. Kissing him hungrily for a few more seconds, Harry rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of pyjama pants as he went to answer the door. He paused to ensure that Draco was well covered under the duvet before opening the door and peeking out.

It was Ron and he looked apologetic. “Sorry, but your phone’s turned off...” he said softly.

“Sorry, I forgot to charge it,” Harry apologised quickly as he stepped out.

Draco could hear them talking in low murmurs outside through the slight gap in the door that Harry had left. From what he could make out, they sounded worried and Draco was immediately curious. It was rare for Ron to come calling for Harry in their rooms no matter how late Harry got up. So now Draco couldn’t help but wonder just what was going on.

It was over ten minutes before Harry came back inside, rubbing worriedly at his forehead as he shut the door and came back to bed. Draco held back the covers for him to slip under and when Harry reached for him, he went willingly, letting the Alpha wrap all four limbs around him once more.

“What was all that about?” Draco got straight to the point. He knew Harry would never lie to him but he wanted to see if he’d actually tell him what he was worried about.

Harry sighed as he stared very seriously at Draco, as if considering something. “I suppose you have more right to know than anybody else...” he said softly.

“Know what?” Draco ran his fingers over Harry’s face and the Alpha kissed his fingers.

Then he sighed again. “Draco,” he started. “You do realise I would do everything that is possible to protect you against _any_ harm?”

“Of course,” Draco said at once. “You’re my Alpha.”

Harry nodded. “I’m your Alpha,” he repeated. “And I’m also the man who would die if any harm came to you,” he said seriously and Draco kissed him tenderly. Harry pressed their foreheads together and they lay in silence for a few seconds before Harry finally spoke again. “He’s back, Draco... And he’s a lot closer than we’d anticipated.”

Draco’s stomach dropped and his every instinct already knew who Harry was talking about. “W-who’s back?” he whispered.

“Riddle,” Harry whispered in reply. “Tom Riddle is back, Draco. He’s alive and he _will_ come for me,” Harry spoke calmly, as if he didn’t care about his own life. “And when he hears, when he realises that I have an Omega, if he were to catch even a single glimpse of you, how perfect you are...” now Harry looked truly scared. “Precious, you have to remain with me, always within sight my sight and reach, just until I’ve...”

Draco held his breath but when Harry didn’t continue he spoke softly, “Until...?”

“Until I’ve killed the bastard,” Harry’s nostrils flared and he looked every bit the magnificent, powerful Alpha that he was.

Draco shuddered and Harry crushed him even closer to himself. “I will stay within your reach,” he promised shakily and Harry kissed him at once.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I won’t let any harm come to you, Draco,” the love in his eyes made Draco wonder if anything purer even existed. “I will keep you safe.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a short chapter... hope to upload again soon. Don't forget to comment you guys..


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm sorry again for the long gap between posting. I hope to update with a new chapter after this soon, so I hope you guys don't lost hope on this story just yet..

He couldn’t tell Harry. Not yet.

Draco held his hair back with one hand and clutched at the rim of the toilet with the other, retching once more, throwing up nothing but bile and spit, most of his breakfast having been thrown out already.

Shaking and slightly dizzy, Draco quickly pulled the flush and sat back, wiping the sweat off his face and getting unsteadily to his feet, holding on to the wall for support and stumbling over to the crystal wash basin, leaning into the marble counter. He stared at his reflection for a few seconds; he was white as a sheet and shiny with sweat.

He heard the bedroom door opening outside and quickly scrabbled for the bottle of mouthwash, almost swallowing some of it as he poured a huge mouthful into his mouth, swirling it around in a quick rinse.

“Precious?”

Harry’s voice was muffled and the soft thud of his boots on their plush, gold carpet outside got louder as he approached the bathroom. Draco quickly spat, washed his mouth out with a few mouthfuls of water and splashed his face quickly. He had his face buried in a towel when Harry came in.

“There you are,” he said softly, and Draco quickly hitched on a smile as he looked up.

“Here I am,” he let Harry kiss him lingeringly.

“You left breakfast all of a sudden, I got worried,” Harry said anxiously, holding Draco pressed into him. “What is it?”

“Oh, I just wanted to get in the shower,” Draco quickly lied. “It’s rather warm, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and summer’s only just begun,” Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Draco sighed, leaning into his husband’s hard, warm sturdiness and suddenly wished he could find the courage to just blurt out what he suspected. Four heats since the miscarriage and he’s finally showing signs again.

But no, Draco couldn’t tell him yet - quite simply because he had no idea how Harry would actually take the news.

Hermione – he needed to see her.

“Speaking of showers...” Harry was quickly undressing Draco. The Omega chuckled softly, returning his Alpha’s soft, hungry kisses and letting himself be carried into the enormous glass walled shower cubicle, sighing as the warm spray engulfed them both, moaning helplessly as Harry’s gigantic length throbbed its way into him.

And for the time being, he was distracted.

***

Harry and Draco were shown into the parlour by a newly recruited staff member, Narcissa and Lucius rising to meet them as they entered the beautifully decorated room. The first time they had visited the Malfoys, Harry had been rather impressed with his mother-in-laws skills at interior decoration – for a woman who had lived in rather modest conditions for the past twenty years of her life, Narcissa proved beyond doubt that she retained her fine upbringing and background. Draco had been delighted upon their first visit to find his parents living in dignified elegance.

Harry listened more than he talked – it never would fail to bring him a deep, calming joy to watch the way Draco bubbled with happiness while around his parents, especially his mother. Not that he wasn’t happy while he was around Harry, but the way his eyes lit up, his face shone with his smile – he looked like a little boy on Christmas and Harry wanted nothing more than to gather him up in his arms and spoil him.

Today however, he kept one eye on Lucius. The older man sat with his usual poise, one knee crossed over the other, tumbler of whiskey in one hand, small, stiff smile in place as he listened in on the conversation between his wife and son.

When he felt Harry’s sharp gaze on him, Lucius turned to meet it. He blinked twice, a strain of well-concealed confusion flitting through his face, and then turned back to listen to what Draco was saying. When, several minutes later, Harry was still watching him over the rim of his glass, Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his chair for a second before getting up and walking over to freshen up his drink.

At once, Harry followed him, walking up to him casually and watching as he poured himself more whiskey from a simple yet elegant glass decanter.

“Can I top you off?” Lucius asked with careful politeness, and Harry shook his head.

“Thanks for having us tonight,” Harry said and Lucius smiled that tight lipped smile at him, nodding once and picking up his glass.

“Of course, it’s our pleasure,” he said and somehow, Harry thought he meant the words truly.

“I wanted a word, Lucius,” he said quietly and the older man stiffened slightly.

“Oh?” Lucius sipped his drink slowly. “What about?”

Harry looked him right in the eye – grey like his son’s, but lacking the innate innocent softness, the loving warmth Draco’s eyes held. “You’ve heard, I presume?”

Luscius’ already stiff demeanour turned further rigid, his nostrils flaring as he looked at Harry with a mixture of defiance, disdain and unless Harry was mistaken, a streak of fear.

“Just what do you presume I’ve heard about?” he asked icily and Harry’s hand clenched around his drink.

“We’re both adults here, Lucius,” he said softly. “And we both know everything there is to know about the other. Let’s drop the act, yes?”

Lucius simply stared at Harry with his chin slightly raised, but his eyes suddenly held a measure of desperation in them. “I’ve heard the whispers,” he finally said, his own voice coming out in a whisper. “I was hoping I could pretend they’re not true.”

“Oh, they’re true, alright,” Harry assured him quietly. “Which is why I wanted to speak to you.” The older man didn’t reply this time, so Harry continued. “We have only months, maybe just about a year until he’s back in town. So I need you to pick a side, Lucius and I need you to do it before it’s too late.”

Lucius looked beyond furious, eyes flashing, chest swelling. “Just what are you implying here, Potter?” he asked in a harsh, low voice.

“Not implying, reminding - that you were on the wrong side last time,” Harry said without missing a beat.

“And I faced the consequences for it, didn’t I?” Lucius spat back at once. “I barely made it out of his clutches alive!” he was breathing slightly heavily now; Harry remained silent and after a short pause Lucius took a deep breath before continuing. “I come from a long line of Alphas, did you know that? There hasn’t been an Alpha in my family for over four generations, of course, but when I met Narcissa, who I learnt came from a long line of Omegas herself, I wondered...” his eyes briefly wandered over to where his wife and son sat, laughing softly as they perused a rather mouldy old photo album. Harry looked over as well; they were both so beautiful it was as if they emitted a light of their own; his Draco especially seemed aglow to such a degree that he seemed nearly ethereal, that it almost hurt the eyes to look at him, and it made his insides ache nearly unbearably with the extent to which he loved the Omega.

“I didn’t say a word to anybody, of course,” Lucius went on. “Narcissa and I tried for a child - praying we would, through some miracle, create an Alpha,” he looked weary now. “I didn’t choose to follow Riddle, you know?” he said suddenly and Harry was a little taken aback. “My father, back then an old fool who believed in power more than the nature of an Alpha, believed that Riddle would do great things – that he would sire a bunch of Alphas and would bring the wolves back,” he shook his head and drained his drink in one gulp, filling his glass once more. “He began funding Riddle, my father, draining away the Malfoy wealth on a mad man, and when he fell ill, my father, I was forced to step into his place and continue.”

“Riddle didn’t know about Narcissa until then,” Lucius glanced back at his wife again. “The Black Omegas hadn’t been heard of for numerous generations, long enough that people forgot the name,” he suddenly sighed. “Once father died, I was more exposed to Riddle, was forced to take my father’s place at Riddle’s table. And so I came under direct scrutiny, and of course, it wasn’t long before he figured out the truth about Narcissa’s blood line,” he shuddered, his eyes far away and lost. “We fled, Naricissa and I, ran for our lives – there was no way Riddle would have let us live. However slim the chances of us actually giving birth to an Alpha were – he _would_ have killed us.”

He fell silent for a few seconds and Harry waited, the gentle tinkling laughter of his husband fluttering over his skin like satin, warming him up. “We stayed in hiding for the next few years – until we heard,” Lucius finally turned to meet Harry’s gaze once more. “Until we heard he was gone – that he’d been defeated by a little pup.”

Harry looked away, staring into his drink and not acknowledging the reluctant admiration in his father-in-law’s eyes. “And then we were finally able to move back here. We were nearly destitute, but then we had Draco,” he smiled slightly, gaze flickering to his son for a second. “And somehow... we made it.”

He held Harry’s gaze very firmly now. “I was young and foolish when I believed in Riddle and outgrew it fairly quickly. The foolishness me and my family indulged in nearly got my wife and me killed. So you can be sure, Harry Potter,” Lucius paused. “That I have long since learned my lesson. If the rumours are indeed true, and Riddle _is_ back, I would rather die than serve under him once more – especially now that Draco--” he broke off, exhaling shakily and took a sip of his drink before he looked up once more. “I may have sneered at it when I first realised my son manifested as an Omega but since then I have come to be grateful for it. Selfish as it may sound, I am more than a little glad that you both found each other and share such a deep, unshakeable love because now, by extension, my wife and I are protected under your rule as Alpha,” he looked unabashedly at Harry who in turn smiled softly.

“Yes you are,” he agreed at once. “Thank you,” he added.

“What for?”

“The truth.”

Lucius nodded slowly, stiff posture and sharp eyes back in place just as Narcissa got to her feet. “Harry, Lucius – dinner?” she smiled. Harry nodded and smiled back as Lucius stepped forward, placing his hand affectionately on Narcissa’s lower back and leading her out to the modest dining room that adjoined the parlour. Draco came up to Harry with a playful smile and stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek, Harry having to lower his head to make up for the last few inches in height difference.

“Please tell me you and Father weren’t exchanging death threats,” Draco murmured as Harry immediately wrapped burly arms around him, easily lifting him off the floor as he embraced his Omega.

Harry chuckled lightly. “Only a few,” he teased and Draco pretend-pouted as Harry kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you,” he said suddenly and watched the way Draco’s warm grey eyes lit up like stars.

“I love you more,” the Omega responded at once.

“Mmm, I don’t think that’s practically possible,” Harry nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck, sucking on a fading hickey.

“Oh, is that right?” Draco willingly tipped his head sideways, reaching around the back of his own neck to shift his now nearly shoulder length, lustrous blond hair out of the way so Harry could lick wet stripes up every inch of his long neck. “Oh, Harry...” he breathed, shivering in his arms, fighting to keep from wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist – that would get both of them properly going.

“Love you so much,” Harry whispered, now kissing Draco’s face all over. “Would kill for you. Would die for you.”

“I- I love you too... Harry?” Draco anxiously returned his husband’s kisses, noticing the way the muscular arms tightened even further around him. “What is it, love? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry said quickly before hungrily claiming his mouth for a quick but unbearably intense kiss that left Draco gasping and turning wet.

“Harry,” he whined leaning up for more as the Alpha gently placed him back on his feet. “Oh, you’re an awful tease,” he grumbled as Harry laughed.

“We go any further and I’ll fuck you right here and your parents will never have us back,” he swatted Draco’s deliciously rotund bum with one large hand as they both made their way into the dining room.

“All I heard in that sentence was that you’d fuck me,” Draco whispered sultrily and then pranced away with a wicked little grin leaving Harry staring after him with lust-darkened eyes.

***

When Draco drifted out of sleep, he became aware his body was bent in double, his knees by his head, his arse in the air as his husband feasted ravenously on it.

Moaning desperately, Draco opened his eyes and pushed his fingers into Harry’s hair, arching as his arse was opened up and sucked on, the slick pouring out of him in a steady gush, wetting the sheets under them, Harry trying to lap up as much as he could.

“Oh god,” Draco breathed softly. He was already hard, his small balls throbbing urgently. “Baby, please,” he arched as Harry’s tongue slipped even deeper, his sopping hole widening under his mouth and releasing another dribble of syrup. Draco threw his head back, fisted his hands in Harry’s hair and came in a scorching hot jet, his whole body heaving with gasps as he orgasmed for several interminable seconds, Harry’s mouth never stilling through it all.

Draco had barely even begun floating down from the haze when the first wave of nausea hit him. He bucked up with a soft gasp, immediately trying to push Harry’s head away.

“Baby, one second,” he gasped, a fresh gush of slick being sucked out of him with a little growl by his Alpha. “Harry, please,” Draco sat up quickly, his legs sprawled out across the bed as he tried again to push away Harry’s messy head. “Love, I need--“ another wave of nausea claimed him, more urgent this time and Draco fought his way out of Harry’s grip with no small effort, one hand clamped over his own mouth, barely registering Harry’s confused expression as he flew off the bed and across the room.

He paused only to lock the bathroom door behind him and had barely even made it to the toilet when Harry was on the other side.

“Draco?” the doorknob rattled noisily, masking the soft heaving sounds Draco made as he threw up. “Precious, why did you lock the door?! Draco?! DRACO!”

He sounded completely frantic with worry and Draco was almost certain that the door was seconds away from being thrown off its hinges.

“I’m alright, love,” he called out weakly before surging forward on another heave, nothing coming out of his empty belly but the retching going on and on anyway.

“Please, Draco, open the door,” Harry was banging one massive fist on the door. “Are you alright? Draco, what’s wrong?! Please, please--!”

“I’ll be right there,” Draco’s voice was slightly stronger now as the nausea passed just as suddenly as it had hit him. He shut the lid and flushed before rising to his feet and sinking onto the pot for a few seconds to catch his breath. Harry sounded nearly on the verge of tears now and the door made an ominous creaking sound as he continued to thump his fist on it. “I’m coming,” Draco got to his feet, relieved to find that he wasn’t too weak or unsteady. He thoroughly rinsed his mouth before stumbling over and unlocking the door quickly.

Harry was on him in less than one second, picking him up off his feet and placing him on the cool marble counter, peering into his face, patting his hands anxiously over his body, demanding over and over that he be told what’s wrong.

Draco chuckled lightly when Harry enquired whether he’d eaten Draco out too hard. “No, baby, that was over and above fantastic, what you were doing to me,” he wrapped his arms around Harry and smiled tiredly at him. “It was probably the fish we ate at my parents’ last night – sea food doesn’t agree with me sometimes,” he lied. But Harry was looking down at him with an expression that made Draco sure that he knew it wasn’t the truth; that he knew the real reason – the green eyes held a hint of reluctant hope, but mostly, Harry looked terrified.

“N-no, I’ll call Severus to come look at you,” the Alpha insisted. Draco considered for a second just _telling_ him – he would have to at some point, wouldn’t he? He’d been sick nearly every morning the last three weeks and he’d miraculously managed to hide the nausea and the sudden bursts of exhaustion from Harry until now.

But maybe he ought to wait until it was confirmed.

“Really, love, that’s not necessary,” Draco said gently brushing Harry’s hair off his face. “I’m perfectly alright, look at me.” But Harry continued to bite his lip nervously. Draco slowly smiled a crooked smile, reaching between them to wrap one small hand around the enormous cock that was now hanging rather limply between Harry’s legs. “Let’s get this back up,” Draco nibbled Harry’s jaw. “We were in the middle of something.”

“Draco... I don’t know,” Harry tried to pull away from Draco’s grip but shivered slightly as Draco stroked along the vein underneath. “I should go call Severus...”

“Don’t be silly,” Draco breathed. “You can’t call on such an experienced Healer just because I threw up a little.” When Harry continued to look uncertain, he sighed. “I will request Ron to call Hermione over to take a look, alright? How does that sound?”

Some of the worry instantly vanished from the Alpha’s stubbled, handsome face. Harry nodded, “Okay,” he looked a little relieved.

“Now, do I need to ask again or are you going to take me back to bed and pound me until I faint?” Draco bit into Harry’s shoulder - _hard_.

Harry hissed and the next second Draco was being carried through the bathroom back outside. He sighed blissfully as his legs were pushed apart, crying out as two fingers speared into him and nudged his prostate until he was overflowing once more, his cock filling again, his hole gushing like a tap.

“So _beautiful_ ,” Harry groaned as he lapped gently at the nectar. “Are you sure you’re alright, precious?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Draco arched and moaned, his golden hair spread across the pillow. “Please, Harry, fuck me.”

“Oh, god,” Harry covered his body with his own. “You leave me with no control over myself, Draco.”

“Want you inside me,” Draco whispered and kissed him. Harry kissed him back hungrily, gently lining up and pushing into his tiny, pulsing hole, Draco’s arse greedily swallowing him up.

“Harder, come on,” Draco begged, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist at once, nails scrabbling over Harry’s back as his humongous length throbbed inside him.

“Ssshh,” Harry caught his hands and held them in a gentle grip, peppering kisses over his flushed face. “I’ve got you, precious.”

They moved at a torturously slow pace, Draco shaking and begging under the Alpha as Harry patiently fucked him with deep, tender strokes. Draco kissed Harry continuously, his mind reeling from the very thought of the news he believed Hermione would be confirming today, his body bending and flailing under Harry’s.

Harry never stopped thrusting, bringing Draco over the edge again and again over the course of nearly an hour until the Omega twitched with exhaustion and overstimulation under him, covered in his own come. Stroking Draco back into hardness yet again, Harry picked up his pace, drawing out a lovely, helpless cry from him.

Chasing his own orgasm and lifting Draco back up to that wonderful peak for the fourth time, Harry kissed his husband deeply, and the last coherent thought in his mind was a quick prayer for Draco’s well being – wondering if what he suspected was maybe really true.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Here's another update. Enjoy..

Draco almost didn’t want Harry in the room when Hermione sat down to begin examining him. He was so anxious as to what the results might be that he could barely lie still. Harry hovered near the door, shifting from foot to foot, looking like he would love to go sit beside Draco on the bed but was holding himself back because he probably sensed Draco was already on edge.

“How are we today?” Hermione asked with a soft smile as she began pulling out things from the little kit she carried with her. Draco smiled back, knowing she was just trying to set him at ease but internally he was screaming at her to just get it over with already. He fidgeted slightly, adjusting his head on the pillow, clenching his hands into fists.

“Lift up your shirt and push your trousers down a bit for me, please?” she requested. Her calm, unruffled manner helped keep Draco’s own unease at bay and he didn’t find it difficult to pull his shirt out of his trousers and lift it up past his nipples, unbuckling his belt and lowering his trousers until it was just about covering his privates. He caught Harry’s eye and gave him a small reassuring smile, Harry hurriedly returning it, taking a step towards him and then pausing.

Hermione didn’t even spare his state of undress a second glance as she carefully tipped a vial of a light blue, oil like substance over his belly. It felt slightly cool but quickly warmed as she rubbed the oil into his skin, all over his stomach. She wiped her hand on a clean white cloth that she pulled out of her kit and then opened the slim wooden box that she had pulled out earlier, sliding the panel lid off.

Inside were beautiful, opalescent gem stones, each a different shape, nestled on a white satin bed. Draco stared at them, the way the light shone off them, the smooth, shiny surface.

“Charmed Moonstones,” Hermione smiled before lifting out the perfectly round moonstone. She placed it directly under Draco’s navel and to his surprise, they felt warm, not cool as he’d expected. Next she lifted one that was shaped like a tear drop and placed it above his navel, a couple of inches to the left. She then placed an identical tear drop shaped stone above and to the right of his navel so that the three stones formed a triangle of sorts, with his navel in the centre.

Next she pulled out another vial, this time a completely clear liquid and uncorked it carefully. Harry approached the bed curiously, stopping at Draco’s feet as both men watched in silent fascination.

Very slowly Hermione brought the lip of the vial to Draco’s belly button and with an obvious lot of care she tipped it, millimetre by millimetre until one, two and then three drops of the clear, sharp smelling liquid fell into Draco’s navel.

Draco’s breath hitched slightly – as warm as the oil had been, this was shockingly cold. Harry made a slight sound of distress at Draco’s sudden jerk but the Omega quickly shook his head with a smile.

“Just cold, that’s all,” he said softly.

“I’m so sorry, I ought to have warned you,” Hermione said anxiously. Draco just shook his head again, waving his hand to show he was fine.

He could feel the chill seep down into his navel, going further below until it felt like it was entering his body. His belly suddenly clenched at the sensation which was fast spreading, now no longer cold but a sharply contrasting warm. The warmth seeped wider and wider, all three of them holding their breath, until Draco’s gut burned with a gentle heat from the inside out, something swirling around in his lower belly like it was being stirred.

And then the moonstones began to glow. It was a quiet, pulsing white glow at first, both Draco and Harry gasping softly as they lit up. And then the colour began to change – the bright white dulled to a light cream, which further darkened to a pale yellow.

All of a sudden, the glow went out and Draco inhaled sharply as the stones heated, their milky centres swirling around as if tiny galaxies were trapped within.

Just when he was about to turn to Hermione with a puzzled look, the stones burst out a beam of bright, vivid green that nearly matched the intense green of Harry’s eyes. The light was so bright that Draco started slightly at the burst of sudden, coloured light, the whole room glowing green for a few seconds.

And then Hermione, with a huge smile on her face, was closing her hand over the stones so the light went out before lifting them off of Draco’s belly. She wiped each of them on the cloth and placed them carefully back into their box. Harry and Draco watched her with bated breath, Draco lying perfectly still, his mouth slightly open as he watched the young Healer.

“Well,” Hermione gently wiped the blue oil off Draco’s skin, his belly heaving with his rapid breathing. “I suppose the biggest congratulations are in order,” she grinned up first at Draco before turning to Harry who looked as though he was about to faint.

Draco choked on his breath as he scrambled up, his trousers almost slipping down to reveal his privates. “Am I—Are you saying I’m--?” he breathed.

“Four to five weeks,” she beamed.

Draco’s head turned sharply to look at Harry who seemed frozen to the spot, his eyes wide his mouth hanging open, his hands balled into fists. “Is it... Will it survive?” Draco whispered, his voice trembling.

“Absolutely,” Hermione nodded at once. “The foetus has stuck firmly and your core is stronger than I’d have thought possible for someone so young.”

“We’re having a baby?” Draco’s voice was barely audible. Hermione closed one soft hand over his.

“You’re having a baby,” she confirmed gently.

Harry let out a strangled cry and before she knew it, he was dragging her forward with one arm around her neck. Hermione laughed as she patted him on the back as Harry murmured a continuous stream of, “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” into her curly brown hair.

“We’re having a baby,” Draco murmured to himself, cupping one hand over his stomach. He looked up just as Harry released Hermione who immediately stepped away tactfully. The Alpha was already crying, tears streaming down his face, his expression more of wonder than happiness. “Harry,” Draco’s voice broke as he finally let the lump in his throat rise, hot tears rolling down his face.

Harry sat down and gathered Draco up into his lap, both of them shaking as Draco buried his face in Harry’s neck and whimpered, “A baby, Harry,” again and again as Harry hid his face in the blond hair and sniffled softly.

“I love you,” the Alpha finally spoke and Draco lifted his tear soaked face for a kiss, holding the Alpha’s face with one small hand as he shut his eyes.

“I love you,” Draco finally replied when they broke apart, Harry kissing his face all over vigorously as Draco wiped away his tears.

“I’m going to start you on vitamin and energy potions,” Hermione spoke softly, apologetic for intruding in their moment but trying to finish what she’d come for. “I can also give you something for the morning sickness, if you’d like.”

“Yes, please,” Draco said at once, wiping his eyes as both he and Harry chuckled softly. Hermione smiled, nodding.

“Will do,” she packed up her kit. “Some basic information to start you off,” she waited as both men rearranged themselves so they were sitting beside each other on the edge of the bed, Draco standing up for a brief moment to right his clothes first. “First – morphing in and out of your wolf form is absolutely safe.” Both men looked relieved. “Fluctuating appetite is normal, as are unusual food cravings. I notice you’ve lost some weight but that’s normal in a male Omega pregnancy – he’ll soon make up for it,” she nodded reassuringly at Harry who looked anxious at the mention of the weight loss. “Mood swings, are of course, normal, and your sleep patterns may vary slightly too. Sex--” she remained completely impassive. “—is perfectly safe; you may experience an eventual increase in sex drive – also normal,” she added to Draco, who was slowly turning pink in the face.

“Won’t it... hurt the baby?” Harry asked, wide eyed and Draco smacked one palm onto his flaming face, hiding behind his hand.

A grin flitted across Hermione’s face. “No, Mr. Potter, the womb is secure and it’s out of the way,” her eyes twinkled. “I’m sure you both have innumerable more questions, and although I’m more than happy to answer them all for you, I’m sure you both could use some time alone now to let the good news sink in,” she picked up her kit. “Would you like me to send over some books you could read up on? I’m sure that would be preferable than to hear me prattle on and on about the do’s and don’ts.”

Both men laughed softly, getting to their feet, fingers tightly woven together.

“You could send the books over and still expect a few million questions every day,” Harry said lightly, leading them to the door and opening it. Ron was standing outside, hands clasped behind his back as he looked out of the French windows. When the door opened, he whirled around, question clear in his eyes, his expression tentative and hopeful all at once.

“You ready to be a godfather?” Harry smiled. Ron’s hands flew up into his hair as his face broke into a grin of incredulous delight. He rushed forward and enveloped Harry in a hug, both men laughing loudly and slapping each other on the back.

When they broke apart, Ron pulled a beaming Draco towards him, gently hugging the smaller man as if he were made of glass, kissing him quickly on the temple. “Kiddo,” was all he said in a choked voice. Then he turned to his girlfriend and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

“Ron!” Hermione was scarlet when he released her.

“Oh my god, I need to plan the fucking party of the _century_ ,” Ron yelled. Draco groaned and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Just family, mate, please?” he begged. Ron looked grumpy for a second but then grinned again.

“Fine, whatever you say, I’m too happy to fight you right now,” he grabbed Hermione’s hand and dragged her away, still talking loudly about the upcoming celebrations.

Harry looked down at Draco, cradled his face and pressed his mouth to his forehead, his lips trembling against the smooth, ivory skin as fresh tears escaped him.

“Harry,” Draco sighed settling his cheek against husband’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. His heart thundered in his chest and felt fit to burst with joy.

“Precious.” Harry carried him back into the bedroom.

They lay together, both of them still teary eyed and almost breathless. Draco pressed into Harry’s front and the Alpha never stopped laying countless little kisses all over his face over and over again. They talked softly in whispers, touching and kissing chastely, legs tangled together.

The sun set slowly outside and still they lay together, not undressing or moving to make love. They were in a bubble of happiness that had no room for anything except whispered words and gentle caresses and slow kisses. In that moment, nothing else mattered but the two of them and the little life that grew between them.

***

The party, though housing just a limited number of people, was loud and cheerful, and a couple of hours into it, Draco had to step out into the balcony for a quick breather. He felt warm and slightly out of breath, but was pleasantly buzzing from the overall merry atmosphere and good wishes.

He’d barely just leaned back against the railing when Harry, tall and strapping in his blue jeans and white shirt, found him out there.

“Hello, handsome,” Draco said gently as Harry immediately came over and pressed his mouth to his forehead.

“How do you feel?” Harry asked softly, cradling his flushed face and peering down anxiously into his eyes. “Do you need to lie down for a bit?”

“Harry, I’m pregnant, not ill,” Draco rolled his eyes affectionately. “I don’t even want to imagine how annoying you’re going to get as this proceeds.”

“I’m not annoying,” Harry frowned at once and Draco laughed softly.

“Sure, you’re not,” he teased, placing one small hand on the Alpha’s warm cheek. “You’ve only asked me if I need to lie down about eighteen times in the last two hours.”

“It’s a lot of excitement for someone pregnant,” Harry grumbled.

“It’s twelve people and jazz music,” Draco stood up on tip toe, indicating he wanted a kiss and Harry immediately lowered his head further, keeping his grip around Draco gentle as he held him close and kissed him sweetly.

“Harry! There you are! I’ve been trying to get a moment with you all evening!”

They broke apart and saw Ginny standing there, dressed in a short pink dress and silver heels, hair styled into soft curls over one shoulder.

“Hello, Ginny,” Harry said with a smile, but he pulled Draco even closer.

“We’re glad you came,” Draco added sincerely, with a genuine smile of his own.

“Of course I came!” Ginny exclaimed. “This one’s going to be a daddy!” She stepped forward as if to wrap her arms around Harry, as she very often tended to do.

Harry however stepped gently out of her reach, lifting Draco off his feet and taking him along in the process. And then Draco gently disentangled himself from Harry and with a soft smile thrown up at his husband, he quietly walked back inside.

“Ginny,” Harry said at once, softly but firmly. “I’ve been trying to get you to see this for a while, and I believe Ron has spoken to you about it as well. You really must understand that your physical shows of affection are more than a little inappropriate now that I’m married.” He kept his tone and expression as gentle as he could but even so Ginny turned bright pink.

“I—I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

“More than making me uncomfortable, it causes Draco distress,” Harry said. “And I cannot bear that under any circumstances.”

“Draco ought to know that we were friends long before he came-” Ginny started.

“ _Draco_ is my bonded mate,” Harry cut in, his voice low and dangerous. “He is my chosen Omega, my husband, my soulmate, the one and literally the _only_ thing on the planet that matters to me,” he said fiercely. “I’d throw myself off a cliff if he asked me to – I’d throw _you_ off a cliff if he asked me to,” Harry added, seemingly unbothered by Ginny’s soft gasp of shock. “I love him more than you can even wrap your mind around. And now he’s carrying our child – so do you want to try and imagine just how much more I love him, to what extent my love is only going to grow - everyday?”

Ginny squirmed where she stood, her gaze not meeting Harry’s. “I suppose it...” she drifted off uncomfortably and Harry sighed, his demeanour softening slightly.

“I’m sorry, Gin,” he said. “I didn’t mean to go all Alpha on you like that,” he grimaced and Ginny finally relaxed a little. “As awkward as this may feel for you, I had to say it,” he shrugged. “Not that I enjoyed snubbing you – you’re still my best mate’s little sister and I still care for you very deeply.”

“No, I get it,” Ginny sighed, suddenly looking forlorn. “I’ll admit, Harry, I let our past get in the way of rational thought. I think I always held on to hope, just a little,” she smiled honestly, the hurt in her eyes making Harry smile warmly at her.

“I’m sorry if I lead you on in any way,” he apologised. “I really didn’t mean to. But nobody can ever mean as much to me as Draco does. He’s all I live for.”

“Did you ever love me like that?” Ginny asked, and Harry was glad to note she was only asking playfully. But he decided to answer in all seriousness.

“To be honest,” he smiled. “I didn’t know love until Draco walked into my life. And once he did, I didn’t know anything _but_ love.”

Ginny laughed. “Cheesy!” she teased. Harry shrugged, not embarrassed in the least.

“Draco is my life,” he said simply. “My everything.”

Inside, partially hidden behind the silk curtain that draped the balcony doors, Draco wiped his eyes before they could brim over, tried to keep the goofy smile off his face, and went back to mingle with his family, his heart ten times its normal size.

***


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter, enjoy. Also for Liliu who requested facesitting.

Draco giggled softly all the way upto his and Harry’s quarters, still laughing softly as he let himself into their bedroom and caught sight of his sweaty face and mud streaked clothes. He stripped quickly, still bursting out into sudden giggles every now and then.

Harry and he had been out on their usual mid-morning run when he’d given the Alpha the slip.

He’d nudged the larger wolf playfully and had begun to run at top speed, Harry’s anxious whines soon turning into playful growls as they ran, gently jostling each other as they fought to outrun the other.

When the Alpha had shot forward on a sudden burst of breathtaking speed and strength, Draco had quickly changed paths, doubling his way back the way they’d come, weaving his way back through the trees until he’d come upon their mansion. Then he’d shifted back into human form and had run all the way upstairs, unable to stop laughing to himself.

He wasn’t doing it to be cruel to Harry or to cause him worry, of course, but honestly, the Alpha had been driving him completely mad these last three months. No matter how many times Draco assured him that he felt absolutely fabulous (except for the now rare bouts of morning sickness), Harry fretted over him to the point where Draco threatened to go live with his parents for a few weeks.

Harry invariably would look beyond terrified and more than a little crestfallen every time Draco made these empty threats and the Omega would lose the upper hand by immediately bursting out laughing and throwing himself at the forlorn looking Alpha.

But one couldn’t exactly blame Draco. Harry was nearly beside himself with worry and it only seemed to be getting worse as Draco’s pregnancy progressed. He never seemed to believe Draco when the Omega assured him that he felt _fine_ ; not even when Severus confirmed it on their monthly check-ups (and Hermione on their _weekly_ check-ups – Harry’s insistence). He held Draco’s hand during scans and always went slightly hysterical when they’d catch sight of the slightly fuzzy, shapeless form of their baby, when they heard the steady, soft heartbeat.

Draco actually found all of it rather adorable most times. Mostly though, he wished Harry would stop worrying and would just actually _enjoy_ the pregnancy, like he himself was. He woke each morning rubbing a hand over his belly in soft, silent greeting, smiling to himself. He found himself rolling his eyes and speaking softly to the baby every time he ran out of patience and got exasperated with Harry (mostly in jest – Draco’s love and patience when it came to Harry was nearly infinite), or simply when he felt like a little chat with the little one (which was very often).

He looked at himself in the mirror now that he’d gotten out of his clothes. His skin practically shone, his hair was a glossy, golden sheet that fell past his shoulders, currently pulled into a low ponytail, a few silky strands escaping it to frame his delicate face. A healthy flush rose up his skin, and his eyes gleamed. His hips were wider than before and slowly widening further every day.

Mostly though, Draco admired his bump. He was just beginning to show, and skinny as he was, the little mound was barely even noticeable most of the time unless he was unclothed like he was currently. The little round bump rose in his lower belly, his skin stretched taut and smooth over it. Draco ran his hands lovingly over it, smiling without being aware of it, his heart automatically speeding up as he became aware of just how much he already loved the little thing in there.

A couple of minutes later he was still gently rubbing his belly when he Harry burst into the room, completely out of breath, leaves and twigs in his hair, his expression almost crazed. Draco looked at him in the mirror and promptly burst out laughing.

“Precious, don’t do that _ever_ again,” Harry growled, looking very much like he was about to stomp his foot like a child. “Do know how badly I panicked when I looked around and saw you were gone?!”

“Where the hell could I even go, the whole forest is your property and is fenced all around the perimeter,” Draco chuckled, tears of laughter springing to his eyes.

“I didn’t even know where to begin looking for you!” Harry scowled darkly, approaching him sulkily.

“Oh, please, you could likely smell me from a few hundred miles away,” Draco rolled his eyes but smiled sweetly at him, turning around. “Come here,” he cajoled, holding out one hand, still laughing lightly. Harry grumpily let himself be pulled close, grumbling under his breath without pause as Draco gently pulled out the bits of leaves and sticks in his hair, all the while stifling his giggles.

“Why did you run away?” Harry grouched.

“Because you’re driving me insane,” Draco said firmly, even as he grinned. “Honestly, even this one is tired of all your fretting,” he cupped his belly with one small hand and Harry looked down at it, biting his lip.

“I must protect the two of you, nothing else matters,” he murmured under his breath, running his fingertips over Draco’s belly with unmasked reverence.

“True... But I can think of one other thing that matters,” Draco said softly, stroking his hand across Harry’s cheek. Harry looked at him, eyes wide. “You being a _father_ to this little one,” Draco said slowly. “He needs you to be his father more than his protector.”

“A father _is_ supposed to protect,” Harry frowned.

“A father is also supposed to love,” Draco said softly, shifting closer to him.

“I _do_ love-” Harry started, looking shocked, but Draco reached up and placed gentle fingers over Harry’s mouth.

“Of course I know that,” he ran his thumb over Harry’s lower lip. “This one knows it too,” he placed Harry’s hand firmly over his belly. “How about instead of worrying about whether I’ve had my vitamins or not, you instead spare a moment to actually voice it out?” he tapped his finger against Harry’s nose playfully.

“I-” Harry ran one hand through his hair, leaving it messier than ever. Then he sighed. “I’m just so scared, _all_ the time. What if- what if something goes wrong again?”

“Nothing will go wrong this time,” Draco assured him, kissing Harry’s palm and pressing his cheek into it. “Severus confirmed it again last week, didn’t he? Said my core is powerful, the womb is only strengthening as the days go by – he said so, you heard him?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered.

“Harry, I love that you worry about me so much,” Draco rested his face on Harry’s chest and sighed as he felt the burly arms tighten around him. “I love that you spend more time with me now; I love it when you massage my feet and rub my back. I didn’t know it was possible to fall deeper in love with you as each day passes but I am – I love you more with each passing day,” as he spoke, Harry’s mouth came down to press into his head, large hands smoothing down his bare back. “And that’s why I want you to enjoy this. This is an experience, Harry, this is our first baby,” Draco’s voice shook slightly. “I know and understand your fears and worries but I wish you’d let yourself relax every once in a while and experience this, enjoy this, with me.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a long time, simply standing there holding Draco tight and secure as if afraid he might float away. Then he slowly unwound his arms from around Draco and fell to his knees, both hands coming to rest warmly on his truly lovely little baby bump.

His hands were large enough that they nearly completely covered the little mound. Harry pressed his mouth in a gentle kiss above his hands, before whispering a shaky, “I love you, little one... More than you know.”

Draco gasped - at the exact moment Harry’s head shot up to stare up at him in shock.

“Did you feel that?” Harry breathed.

“It’s _inside_ me, love, of course I felt it!” Draco laughed in delight. It hadn’t been something as firm as a kick, but there had been definite movement. Like something had shifted around before resettling – like a non-verbal response to Harry’s words.

“Has that ever happened before?” Harry’s look of pure, child like wonder warmed Draco up like nothing else ever had.

“Never so distinctly,” Draco admitted. “The movements before were always just barely noticeable. Most of the time I’d barely even feel them.”

“It must like me,” Harry whispered, still looking like he was witnessing something magical. Draco burst out laughing.

“Of course he likes you, he _loves_ you,” he laughed, stroking his husband’s hair.

“He?” Harry’s eyes widened even more.

Draco blushed lightly. “Well... I know we’ve agreed to let the gender be a surprise, but...” he bit his lip. “I don’t really know why, I just feel like... I feel like it’s going to be a boy. Like it’s our son in there,” he finally met Harry’s eyes only to see that he was practically beaming up at Draco.

“Really?” he asked hopefully. Draco nodded, letting himself smile back. In reply, Harry pressed his cheek into his belly and wrapped both arms around him, holding him close. “I love you both so much.”

There was a little twitch from inside Draco again and they both laughed in elation, Harry pressing quick kisses over the bump, Draco’s hands wound gently in his hair.

When Harry’s mouth continued further below, finding his cock and licking lightly over it, Draco shivered lightly, sighing and letting his eyes fall shut.

They still regularly made love of course – but Harry rarely used anything other than his tongue and fingers on Draco now. On the rare occasion that Harry did fuck him properly, it was gentle and maddeningly slow, leaving Draco a desperate, sobbing wreck by the end of it.

“Please,” Draco whispered now, bucking gently as Harry sucked his cock into his mouth, licking over the head with quick flicks. “Harry, please...” His hole was already seeping.

Harry pulled his mouth off Draco’s cock with a soft pop. “You,” he tapped Draco’s belly gently. “Go back to sleep. You’re not meant to see any of this,” his tone was so adorably firm that Draco hurriedly tamped down a giggle.

“Turn arou—what?” Harry caught Draco stifling his laughter. “What?” he frowned playfully.

“You’re going to be an utterly hopeless disciplinarian, that’s what,” Draco ended up giggling out loud. Harry pouted sulkily.

“I’m an Alpha, Draco,” he reminded him grumpily, running his hands down Draco’s silky thighs.

“I know, that’s why it’s going to be so funny watching you trying to scold or punish him,” Draco threw his head back as he laughed.

Harry let out a low growl. “I’ll show you punishment, precious” he said, voice heavy with promise, and Draco stopped laughing at once, his pulse quickening. “Turn around,” Harry ordered softly and shivering, Draco obeyed. Harry gently guided his feet further apart before pressing him carefully against the floor length mirror.

Prising open Draco’s arse with a wet sound, Harry began devouring him with a ferocious hunger. Draco’s knees began to buckle almost immediately as he let out a long string of helpless cries, his hands clawing against the mirror, his hips pushing back. Harry sucked out his arousal, licking up every drop of the sugary slick, growling and humming into his quivering arse.

“I- I can’t,” Draco’s warning was too late because then his knees gave away and he was being received by the careful, warm embrace of Harry’s lap.

“Come on,” Harry spoke softly, getting up with Draco still in his arms, easily carrying him and laying him on the bed on his back, laying beside him and bending over him to kiss him deeply. “Precious,” he murmured, kissing his face in wet pecks, licking down his neck.

“Please, Harry, I’m so close,” Draco gasped as Harry grazed his teeth gently over one nipple. He was unbelievably sensitive there now, even more so than usual. Harry licked gently, shifting his head to suck lightly at the other one, drawing a shrill keen out of Draco once more.

Then he lay on his back and curled one arm under Draco. “Come here, turn around,” he said softly. “Sit on my face.”

Draco moaned just from his words but quickly set about obeying, rising onto his knees and then swinging one leg over Harry’s broad chest so he was straddling it, his cock in contact with the soft cotton of Harry’s shirt, the friction making him whine.

Harry added another pillow beneath his own head and then gently arranged Draco into position, bringing his arse until the hole was pressed into his face. He began feasting vigorously and Draco cried out loudly, surging forward and falling with his hands on either side of Harry’s hips, and within seconds, he was shuddering and coming all over Harry’s shirt.

Panting and moaning, Draco floated back down to reality. He bucked back onto Harry’s mouth, riding his tongue whenever Harry pushed it into him, his hands clenched on the sheets. He tried to lean forward, reaching to mouth at Harry’s huge erection that was a solid bulge in his jeans. But tiny as he was to Harry’s strapping frame, he couldn’t get his face all the way down there, especially as Harry kept dragging him back so his arse was planted more firmly over his face.

“Harry!” Draco screamed as Harry nibbled gently at his hole, coaxing out more of the slippery arousal. He shook as another orgasm hit him out of nowhere, his eyes rolling back as his spine stiffened and his hole spasmed around Harry’s tongue. “Oh god, baby,” his voice shook uncontrollably.

Reaching forward, he squeezed Harry’s cock through his clothes, making the Alpha hiss into his arse and lick roughly, jerking Draco’s whole body with the vigour. “Please,” Draco whimpered. “Fuck me,” he panted, jerking as Harry began rubbing the pad of one finger over his hole. “I miss having you inside me so much. It hurts. I ache with how empty I feel.” It was true; his arse clenched around nothing so often nowadays that Draco was beyond desperate. Behind him, Harry whined softly. “Harry, Severus told us it’s fine – it’s safe. Come on, baby, I want to feel your cock inside me,” he pleaded. “Want to feel your hot come flood my insides, want to feel it gushing out of me.”

Harry let his head drop back with a groan of defeat and the next thing he knew, Draco was being gently rearranged so he was facing Harry. They hurried to get the Alpha out of his clothes, and by the time Draco was sinking onto his throbbing cock, they both were mindless with arousal.

Draco began bouncing at once, vigorously impaling himself on Harry’s cock, ignoring the bigger man’s pleading whispers to be careful, swatting away his large hands as they tried to slow him down. In just a couple of seconds, Draco was coming again, painting Harry’s chest and neck with come as he threw his head back with a shout.

He let Harry control the pace after that, bending forward to lazily kiss him for a long time as they moved slowly together, Harry’s cock feeling like a scorching hot length of heaven inside him after over a week of having gone without it.

“Gorgeous,” Harry murmured, kissing across his face as Draco gasped and clutched at his shoulders, the pressure on his prostate increasing now as Harry’s thrusts got firmer. He straightened up and began riding Harry once more, leaning back and pressing his hands onto Harry’s thighs for leverage as he bucked his hips swiftly. Harry moaned with each upward thrust into him, running his hands down Draco’s flushed chest, pinching gently at his hard, pink nipples.

Draco went rigid and came with a hoarse cry, pressing his own hands over Harry’s fingers on his nipples, leaning into the touch as he sprayed his release once more, sobbing as Harry picked up the pace properly. Holding his hips firmly in place, Harry fucked up into him with firm strokes until he let out a growl through his teeth and began filling Draco up, careful not to let his knot slip inside. The Omega moaned as wet heat flooded his insides, the knot grazing his hole teasingly, making him shudder with each flick.

When Draco fell forward limply onto him, Harry kissed him gently before carefully rearranging him once more. When Draco opened his eyes and dazedly tried to figure out what was happening, he found himself straddling Harry’s chest again, once more facing his feet and his sticky, half hard cock, the knot still swollen and in place.

“Harry!” his moan rung around the room as Harry lapped at his sensitive opening, licking out his own release. “Oh god,” he sighed, falling forward in a boneless heap, sighing as warm contentment spread right up to his fingertips.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave me a comment..


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise to all of you for my long absence and lack of updates. I promise I haven't abandoned this story, nor my other series, and hope to update more soon. For now, here's more!

Draco woke just as dusk was falling outside and he blinked around in groggy confusion for several seconds before he noticed the note beside him, written in Harry’s loopy, graceful handwriting.

 

_Draco, there’s somewhere I have to be. I’m so sorry I had to leave while you were asleep. I will hopefully be back well in time for dinner._

_I love you very much, precious._

_Harry._

 

Draco squinted at the note with one eye, reading it more than a few times before his sleepy brain registered it. He sighed and stretched, sitting up slowly, shivering lightly as he pushed the thick covers off himself. He got to his feet, steadying himself carefully and then waddled slowly to the windows, his huge belly protruding in front of him.

Smoothing both hands over it, Draco blinked at the dazzling white scene outside that greeted him. Snow carpeted the ground in a beautiful, spotless blanket, and crowned the tops of the trees. The forest around the mansion lay quiet and still, the ones closest to the house draped in gold and red tinsel. Fairy lights twinkled from around the arches and statues, also draped over each fountain.

Inside the house, every pillar, every banister was decked in Christmas lights and colours, each floor boasting two heavily decorated, beautifully ornate trees. Mistletoe hung at frequent intervals (just another excuse for Harry to kiss Draco all over the house) and the smell of cinnamon and oranges seemed to permeate the very walls of the house. Christmas was more than a week away but the air was warm, festive and cheerful.

Draco himself was bigger and a lot slower in his movements now, being due just in time for New Year’s, Snape had estimated. He still felt great most of the time, except he was a lot more tired now. Most nights, his sleep was deep but broken because the baby seemed most up and about then, kicking and flailing inside him. And so Draco inevitably fell asleep for long periods during the day. He tended to experience sudden bouts of restlessness in between though, and Harry had quickly learned to whisk him away out of the house at such times.

The forewarned increase in his sex drive was still rampant however, and Harry and he enjoyed it to the very fullest. Harry’s initial worry and hesitance had faded away almost entirely, and now, watching Draco ride and bounce on his cock, swollen belly smooth and round between them, seemed to drive him utterly wild. Though wild, rough sex wasn’t quite possible now, they indulged in endless sessions of unbelievably intense lovemaking that left them both boneless and blissfully sated.

Now, Draco padded softly out of their rooms and made his way downstairs, requesting a light meal to be served along with some tea. He sat in the library on the third floor, curling up on the sofa before the fire, and found himself flipping through his and Harry’s wedding photographs.

Half an hour and some sandwiches and cake later, Draco was sipping on his second cup of tea and still smiling through the pictures when the library doors creaked open. Heart leaping at the expected sight of Harry, Draco turned around to spot Hermione shuffling inside.

“Hermione!” he smiled, glad to see her even if slightly disappointed that Harry wasn’t yet back.

“Draco, oh my, you startled me!” Hermione laughed, clutching her chest for a second before walking towards him. “I thought you were still asleep.”

“I got hungry,” Draco sighed. “That’s all I do nowadays anyway – eat and sleep,” he scowled, and Hermione laughed as she sat down next to him.

“Enjoy it, darling,” she said softly, patting him thigh. “Once the little one is out, you’re not going to have a moment’s rest.”

“I suppose,” Draco shrugged and grinned at her, obligingly throwing the quilt that he was bundled under over her legs too.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully, folding her legs under herself. “I hope you don’t mind? I was to meet Ron here after work but then he had to accompany Harry and so asked me to wait here until they get back.”

“Please, I’m grateful for the company,” Draco poured her a cup of tea and neatly put a slice of cake onto a fresh plate for her. They talked softly as they sat and drank their tea, Draco telling her about his wedding as they looked through the photos together.

“This is the one you have framed on the mantelpiece in the sitting room downstairs, yes?” Hermione gestured to a photo of Draco and Harry – it was a candid shot taken while they’d danced their first dance at the reception. Draco stood with his front pressed into Harry’s his arms around the Alpha’s neck, Harry’s arms around his waist. Draco’s face was upturned and his eyes were shut, his lips curved into a small, utterly beautiful smile as Harry pressed his mouth to his forehead, his own eyes shut as he kissed Draco.

“Yes,” Draco replied softly, smoothing his hand lovingly over the picture. “It’s my favourite.”

“It’s lovely,” Hermione nodded. “It’s very rare, you know? What you and Harry share.” She’d been firmly instructed by the Alpha that she was to refer to him by his first name, ever since she and Ron had gotten engaged.

“You and Ron have something beautiful too,” Draco said modestly. Hermione smiled.

“We’re very much in love, yes,” she said. “We’re definitely soulmates. But what you and Harry have is otherworldly,” she sighed as she stared into the fire. “It’s what people read about, or fantasise about having one day. You both complete one another in a way that’s beautiful to witness. I doubt it’s possible for anyone to love someone the way you both love each other.”

Draco felt himself blushing just as there was a faint little kick from inside him. He smiled, rubbing his belly gently. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I really am very lucky to have found him...”

“I’m sure that’s the way he feels about you too,” Hermione smiled. “He’ll do anything for you, you know. You’re his whole world. And as an Alpha, I’m sure the very thought of any harm coming to you frightens the life out of him. It’s why he’s gone there tonight,” she seemed lost in thought as she spoke, the fire making her brown eyes shine bright gold.

“Gone where?” Draco frowned, a sudden feeling of inexplicable unease making his chest tighten.

“To Peter Pettigrew’s,” Hermione said, blinking as she came out of her reverie. “So that he can see for himself whether Riddle still poses as a threat.”

There was an excruciating, sharp pain in Draco’s lower belly at her words. He gasped softly but ignored the pain as he straightened up and stared at her sharply.

“Peter Pettigrew, as in, Philip Pettigrew’s son?” he asked Hermione sharply, noting the way she jerked back in surprise at the sudden shift in his tone.

“Yes,” she answered in confusion. “He’s widely believed to be one of the very few supporters of Riddle still around.”

“And Riddle is actually _there_ , where Harry is?” Draco’s hand flew to his belly as another streak of pain, worse than the last, shot through him.

“Didn’t Harry tell you?” Hermione’s voice faltered as her eyes fell on the way Draco cradled his belly. “Draco!” she sprung to her feet as Draco fell forward, off the sofa, onto his knees, gasping for air.

“C-call him,” Draco whimpered. “Call Harry. I need to speak to him, n-need to know that he’s okay.”

“Draco, oh my god,” Hermione effortlessly helped him back up onto the sofa, pushing his clothes out of the way as she checked him. Draco heard her sharp intake of breath as she pushed his legs apart and ran a finger along his perineum.

“Wh-what is it? Is he okay, is the baby okay?!” Draco stammered, just as another shot of pain streaked through him, this time extending up his back and making him arch with the pain, and scream.

“You’re in labour,” she said quietly. “Your testicles are receding and your natal aperture is opening up.”

Draco tried to swallow the lump of fear and distress that was rising in his throat. Terrified as he was that he was going into early labour, and that the baby may or may not be ready to come out yet, his head was filled with one screaming fear – Harry.

“Please,” he gasped in pain again, his whole body shaking. “I need to speak to Harry. I need to speak to him right now.”

“Draco, I need to call Healer Snape first, I am so sorry,” Hermione was already dialling into her phone.

“ _Please call Harry!_ ” Draco shrieked, tears finally brimming out of his eyes. In the last few weeks, his balls had indeed shrunk down further and had sunk inwards to stick to his body. Now he could almost feel the way they pulled in further into his flesh and began to separate, creating the gap through which he would be pushing the baby out.

He scrambled around for his own phone as Hermione spoke to Severus Snape in quiet, quick tones, quickly taking instructions from him as she knelt by his feet. Draco tried Harry’s number and bit down on another scream as he waited for him to pick up, screaming in fear and pain as the call went straight to voicemail.

“Hermione!” the phone slipped out of his fingers just as the young Healer jumped to her feet, and quickly ran to alert the staff in the house. She turned on several lights in the dimly lit room, and then rushed back to Draco.

“Draco, lie down,” she gently guided him until he was laid out on the sofa. “Healer Snape is on his way. I need you to try to remain calm so that you can breathe evenly. Breathe, Draco, come on.” She coached him as he fought to speak through his tears, tamping down on the screams of pain that fought to escape him.

“P-please...” he struggled to talk through the pain that was now continuously shooting through his lower midsection. “H-Harry... He’s g-gone to meet Riddle?! W-why wouldn’t he just tell me! Oh g-god, _Harry_!”

Draco’s body arched off the sofa as pain, worse than before and so severe that he felt his vision begin to blackout, shot through him. He was crying properly now, sobbing huge sobs that shook his thin shoulders, his small hands curled into fists, sweat making his long hair tangle together. The pain was coming more quickly now, spreading outwards from his lower midsection up his spine and around his hips.

Barely even aware of anything but the desperate need to see Harry right away, to ensure he’s safe, Draco gave in to the pain, Hermione’s urgent orders to breathe and stay conscious fading away as he fainted.

***

When Draco came back into consciousness it was to the face of Severus Snape. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom, probably one of the guest rooms on the same floor, and Snape was speaking in a soft, calm tone, giving him instructions about how he needs to fight to stay conscious now so he can start pushing, something about the baby already being halfway down and how it was imperative for Draco to push and breathe so that the baby didn’t suffocate in there.

The words sunk in slowly through his foggy brain and Draco snapped back into attention with a loud gasp, suddenly aware of how close he was to seeing his baby, to holding him – but he had to get him out first!

Snape must have given him something for the pain while he was out because except for a dull throb along his spine, Draco felt nothing below his waist. Hermione stood beside Snape, holding Draco’s hand firmly and wiping his sweaty forehead with a soft cloth.

“Come on, Draco,” she whispered when Draco let out a little groan of discomfort at the feeling between his legs, like something was stretching him outwards from the inside. “Breathe in and push, come on.”

“H-Harry,” Draco stammered as he obeyed her and inhaled deeply. “Please, I want—I need Harry.”

“Mr. Potter is safe and has been contacted,” Snape spoke softly, checking Draco’s pulse. “You need to start pushing now, Draco. You baby is struggling to get out and it needs the help.”

Draco sobbed softly, gulping in a huge breath of air before clutching Hermione’s hand and pushing with all his might. The painkillers meant he couldn’t tell whether or not it was working, but both Healers nodded encouragingly, urging him to continue doing as he was.

Screaming with the effort as his small body fought to endure what it was being put through, Draco struggled for air, his legs trembling with the effort as he planted his feet on the bed and pushed again, Harry’s name escaping his lips as he did.

“He’ll be here any second, he was already driving when I last spoke to him,” Hermione said anxiously, wiping his sweat and tears away, squeezing his hand as he cried out with the next push.

“You need to push harder, Draco,” Snape’s voice warned him as Draco’s strength left him. “The baby’s head is in sight but I can’t reach for it yet. Push harder.”

But Draco’s hips flopped back down onto the bed as his body gave up, exhaustion settling into his very bones. His brain screamed at him to help his baby out, to push harder, but his body was rapidly shutting down and his mind was flitting between Harry and the baby, the stress of it stealing the last of his energy out of him.

“Sir, he’s losing consciousness again!” Hermione’s voice rung sharply around the room. “Draco, come on! Stay with us! You need to push!

“Harry...”

The whispered sigh left his lips the exact same moment as a deafening crash as the room door was flung open.

“DRACO!”

The voice, Harry’s voice, seemed to shoot through him like adrenaline and Draco’s eyes flew open, a soft gasp escaping him as his Alpha sprinted towards him, his expression nearly tortured with worry.

“Harry.” Draco smiled now, his body suddenly thrumming with something warm. “You’re safe.”

“Precious, of course I’m safe!” Harry looked wildly around at Hermione and Snape. “What’s going on?!”

“He needs to push,” Snape said sharply. “He needs to push _now_.”

Hermione had moved away so Harry could take her place and she was now on Draco’s other side, gently massaging his belly in downward motions. “Come on, Draco. Push, darling. Push.”

Shutting his eyes and clenching his thin fingers around Harry’s huge hand, Draco inhaled as deeply as he could and with a gritted scream of effort, pushed with all his might. Harry’s voice continued to coach him softly through it and when Draco finally couldn’t push anymore, he sagged back down into the bed with a heaving sob just as the first cries of their baby rent the air.

“It’s a boy,” Snape said, his usually emotionless voice now warm and pleased. “Draco, you did very well. Congratulations, Alpha. Would you like to cut the cord?”

Panting from the exertion, Draco blindly looked around to see Harry take the tiny pair of surgical scissors from Snape and carefully snap the cord with trembling fingers over the spot Snape pointed out, his expression that of awe as he gazed down at the twitching baby that Hermione was holding with a smile.

“You need to push out the placenta now,” Snape said gently. “Come on, one last push.”

Draco reached for Harry again with a soft cry, shaking his head. “Please...”

“Give me one more push, precious, please,” Harry begged, looking desperately between the crying baby and Draco. Gulping hard, Draco nodded weakly and with the last remaining strain of energy within him, pushed once more, groaning with the effort. And then Snape was telling him to relax and Harry was kissing his face, holding up a glass of water for him to sip from.

The baby’s shrill cries went on and on and after a few minutes, Draco swam back into full consciousness, shifting restlessly as he opened his eyes and looked around. Snape was patiently assuring Harry that both Draco and the baby were fine and in perfect health.

But Draco barely heard the senior Healer speak as he and Harry beamed at each other, Harry’s own eyes wet as he kissed away Draco’s tears. “I am so sorry I wasn’t here,” he said over and over again. “I love you so much, Draco. Our baby, our son!”

They kissed, softly at first, Draco opening his mouth eagerly after a few seconds and whimpering as Harry deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, he raised one small hand and wiped away his Alpha’s tears, kissing his face. “I love you.”

“He’s beautiful,” Hermione cooed from the end of the room where she was swiftly cleaning and swaddling the screaming newborn. Snape was between Draco’s legs, cleaning him up with neat, practiced movements.

“Here, precious.” With immense gentleness, Harry helped Draco sit up. He kissed his forehead softly and Draco weakly pulled him down to sit beside him. “Can you hold him?”

“Of course he can,” Hermione answered for Draco as he came towards them holding the tiny bundle. “He could move mountains for this little thing now.”

And Draco could only nod eagerly because it was true – he’d move mountains, he’d move a whole range of mountains for his son; he’d do anything for him.

He held out his arms eagerly, and even though he was half leaning into Harry to be able to sit upright, it took no effort at all to cradle the small bundle that Hermione carefully placed into his arms.

“Oh my god,” Harry whispered. “He is _perfect_.”

But Draco couldn’t reply; his throat had a huge lump in it and his eyes filled again as he looked down at the most beautiful little baby he had ever seen in his life. His eyes were shut tightly as he screamed for all he was worth, completely red in the face. Under the soft cloth he was swaddled in, Draco spotted a tuft of jet black hair, and he smiled through his tears at the sight.

“He looks just like you,” Draco finally whispered. “Harry, look at him, isn’t he gorgeous?”

Harry nodded frantically, his arm tightening around Draco who raised his head for another kiss, both of them laughing softly as they looked back down at the sniffling baby, his cries finally fading away to little mewls.

And then the little one opened his eyes and two huge, intensely gleaming emeralds shone up at them, making both his parents gasp out in wonder.

“He’s got your eyes,” Draco breathed, his heart singing. “Harry, look!”

“My mother’s eyes,” Harry said in a choked voice.

The baby blinked at both of them in turn, scrunching up its nose and smacking its lips together.

“He’d appreciate a feed right about now,” Snape said softly, Hermione already helping Draco to unbutton his shirt. Harry shifted slightly so they could push the shirt off Draco’s shoulders and bring the baby up to his engorged nipple.

The little one moved its tiny little mouth around for a bit as he searched, Draco gently guiding his nipple into its warm, wet mouth and sighing as he immediately latched on and began to suck hungrily.

He could feel the milk being pulled through his body and watched in wonder as the little one drank as though starved. Harry sniffled softly next to him, pressing kisses to Draco’s temple every few seconds, gently palming the baby’s head, his hand bigger than half the baby’s body.

“I love you,” Harry whispered again after a few more minutes of watching their baby in breathless silence.

“I love you more,” Draco replied at once, a sudden bout of anxiety flooding him. “Why didn’t you tell me?! About Riddle? Harry, I was so worried--”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Harry said desperately. “And I ended up doing just that. I am so, so sorry, Draco. If anything had happened to you, or to our baby, I don’t--”

He paused to swallow hard and Draco shook his head, resting it on Harry’s shoulder. “Nothing happened. He’s fine, I’m fine. Nothing happened.”

“I know, but still,” Harry croaked. “I’ll tell you next time, I promise.”

Draco nodded, his eyes fixed on the baby once more, still drinking deeply, his gorgeous eyes fluttering open and shut sleepily. “He looks just like you,” Draco repeated as in awe. “He’s a little mini-you.”

Harry laughed softly, caressing the baby’s head once more. “He’s obviously got your looks, I mean look at him. He’s stunning.” Draco smiled and leaned up for another quick kiss. “Thank you,” Harry sighed. “For giving us the most perfect baby.”

“What’s his name?” Draco ran one finger gently across one pink cheek, the skin so soft that Draco was almost afraid to touch him.

“Did you have anything in mind?” Harry smoothed down Draco’s sweat-damp hair.

Draco looked up with a small smile. “James,” he said softly, kissing away the tear that fell down Harry’s cheek as the Alpha nodded silently. “Our son James.”

***


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut for your enjoyment..

Draco hummed softly, swaying James gently in his arms, shifting his weight from foot to foot in a rocking motion, the sweet tune lulling the baby easily into a deep sleep. The Omega smiled down at the way the eyelids drooped drowsily, the soft mouth loosening around his nipple gradually. The tiny little hands were curled around the edge of the blanket he was swaddled in and the little one burrowed into Draco’s chest with a little sigh.

The door opened soundlessly and Harry quickly stepped in, shutting the door carefully behind him with a soft smile aimed at Draco. He walked over to them, covering Draco’s mouth with his own for a hungry kiss before planting a gentle kiss to his son’s forehead, running one large finger over one tiny fist.

Harry smiled adoringly down at their son but when his gaze shifted, raking over Draco’s exposed, swollen nipples before rising to meet his eyes, Draco could see the raw heat in them. He shivered lightly, biting his lip and looking down at James once more. Harry quietly moved away, taking his shoes off and exhaustedly sinking down onto the bed, sitting on the edge facing away from Draco and rubbing his hands over his face.

In the five weeks since James was born, they had neither much time nor energy to make love like they used to. Draco had all the help he could possibly need with the baby, and yet by the end of the day he was terribly tired.

And poor Harry had it worse; he had several meetings nearly every day where he met with the Pureblood families that were still around to discuss Riddle, and to ensure he knew whose support he still had, and to confirm those who were shifting their loyalties to Riddle. So far, thankfully, not a lot of families had showed any inclination to join Riddle. However, if Riddle defeated Harry and earned the title of reigning Alpha, they’d have no choice but to shift their loyalties.

Harry himself was exhausted, not to mention desperately worried for Draco and James. He eagerly looked forward to helping Draco out in any way or form with the baby, and with all of it combined, he was inevitably exhausted by the end of the day despite all his Alpha strength. Draco knew from his own mounting need for the Alpha that Harry probably was even more fiercely aroused than he himself was. But in the past few weeks, they’d not had much time or energy for anything more than a few swift blowjobs and on some occasions, Harry’s rapid fingering of Draco’s arse.

Knowing full well that they were both beyond the point of breaking, Draco excitedly braced himself for the thorough pounding he was sure to receive anytime soon now. His stomach clenched and heat shot through him as his hole clenched and began to leak.

Draco moved to place the baby in his little cot that they kept in their room; the little prince had his own room of course, an elaborately decorated nursery, but for the nights, both Harry and Draco preferred if he was within their sight and reach. He covered James carefully, ensuring his hands and feet were tucked inside and straightened up with a soft sigh, pressing a kiss to his hand and then running his fingers through James’ hair gently.

He pulled his hair out of the little knot he'd tied it up in before his shower and let it tumble down his back as he slowly rounded the king sized bed, approaching Harry. His shirt still hung open although the smell of milk that usually clung to him was absent, seeing as he’d only just showered a few minutes before he’d picked up James.

Harry was still rubbing his face, sitting hunched over, and Draco wished for the millionth time that he could help in some way. But Harry would become nearly hysterical when Draco offered to help with Riddle and Draco knew there was no use pressing it.

He ran his fingers softly through the Alpha’s thick black hair and smiled when Harry straightened and looked up at him.

“Hey,” Draco said softly, cradling Harry’s head when the Alpha leaned forward to rest his face against Draco’s belly, now once again flat and soft. “How’d the meeting go?”

“The Lestranges might shift loyalties,” Harry mumbled. Draco sighed, gently pushing Harry’s head back so he could climb into his lap, straddling his thighs and lowering himself slowly.

“They’re one family,” Draco said softly, caressing Harry’s cheek. “Still nothing to worry about.”

“Yes, but what if more people shift loyalties using the Lestranges as inspiration?” Harry blinked worriedly, running thick fingers through Draco's long, sweet smelling blond hair, gently combing through the lush golden strands.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Draco breathed, lifting his mouth to Harry’s and kissing him hungrily. He was already half-hard in his trousers and when Harry’s arms tightened around him, the kiss turning filthy and demanding, Draco whined into Harry’s mouth.

“Precious,” Harry whispered, moving his mouth down Draco’s neck, leaving a trail of quickly sucked hickeys and licking them roughly. Draco shivered in anticipation and leaned far back as Harry moved his mouth lower, and when the hot wetness descended onto his nipple and placed a lapping kiss onto it, Draco moaned.

He lifted onto his knees, planted on either side of Harry, so that Harry had easier access. The Alpha growled softly as he licked over one hyper-sensitive bud, teeth grazing it gently, the flesh around soft and swollen slightly with milk. Draco whined again, arching further into Harry’s mouth and tangling his fingers in the wild black mane.

And then Harry finally closed his lips around the nipple, flicked his tongue a few times over the very tip, and began sucking. Draco moaned loudly before hurriedly slapping a hand over his mouth, hoping he hadn’t woken the baby.

The first time Harry had done it had been almost involuntarily – he’d been fingering Draco vigorously and, out of habit, had bent his head to lap at his nipples. He’d unthinkingly sucked a mouthful of sweet, warm milk out and Draco had gasped and come so hard that he’d nearly blacked out. Harry’s eyes had been dark with desire when Draco had glanced at him later on, and though neither of them spoke of it, they’d known they’d be doing it again.

But Harry had been careful, not indulging in it until Draco had indicated in some way, and now, when Draco had all but thrust his nipple into Harry’s mouth, the Alpha eagerly sucked hard and noisily, licking at regular intervals and turning Draco wetter with each passing second.

Draco whimpered as his clothes were practically torn off him, already on the verge of orgasm as Harry relentlessly pulled from him, licking hard and nibbling around the areolas. He didn’t really understand why they both found this so dizzyingly arousing, but Draco knew he produced enough milk to just go with it and let Harry have his way with him.

He arched again, clutching Harry’s head and when the Alpha reached around to peel aside one arse cheek, sinking a finger into Draco’s gushing hole, Draco exploded, crying out softly into Harry’s hair, shaking uncontrollably as he came.

“Harry... Harry!” Draco clenched around Harry’s finger, urging him to add more, but the Alpha simply brought the finger up, and releasing Draco’s nipple, sucked the finger into his mouth with a soft groan.

“Come here,” he said breathlessly, easily shifting Draco to the bed and pulling off the rest off his clothes before undressing himself. Then he turned Draco onto his front, pulled his hips up, pushed his knees apart and firmly pressed his face between his arse cheeks.

Draco trembled and thrashed, muffling his screams into his pillow as Harry vigorously ate him out, roughly licking and nibbling into his hole and sucking out every last bit of the sweet slick that Draco gave him. Draco came twice more, both orgasms leaving him thrashing, before Harry finally pulled away, rolled him over and licked lovingly over his throbbing nipples once more.

“Harry,” Draco whimpered, blindly reaching out for him, spreading his legs out as wide as they could go. “Fuck me. Please, fuck me...”

Harry came up to kiss him and Draco kissed him back as hard as he could in his mindless state. He felt Harry’s cock nudge his thigh and sighed happily as Harry lifted his legs and draped them over his shoulders.

“God, it’s been so long,” Harry groaned as with one firm thrust, the head of his cock popped into Draco’s tiny hole. Draco bit down into Harry’s shoulder to muffle his scream at the feel of Harry’s enormous, heated length inside him. He was so incredibly tight now that it was almost too intensely pleasurable for comfort.

“Yes, oh god, yes!” Draco threw his head back and clutched at the headboard. “Come on! Harry, love, come on. Fuck me open. Stretch me with your knot. Please, love, I need you so much--”

Harry kissed him desperately to stem the flow of his shameless begging, and with a deep growl, began fucking into Draco with the sort of strength only an Alpha possessed. Draco was thrown upwards with each thrust and could barely even drawn in air as he was pounded into a mass of sweaty limbs so forcefully that he couldn’t get a single sound out.

His orgasm hit him out of nowhere and he was left arching and gasping under Harry, milk leaking out of him in two steady trickles as he fought for air and clutched at Harry.

“Fuck, precious, so beautiful.” Harry bit into his neck, hard and painful, and Draco whimpered helplessly, still opening his mouth wide as he tried to breathe through the nearly unbearable pleasure that was coursing through him. He arched as Harry’s cock found his prostate, and when Harry shifted his mouth to lap away at his flowing nipples, Draco bit into his own arm to keep from screaming, his cock already stiff once more.

The bed creaked under them with the strength of Harry’s brutal thrusts, and when Harry reached down to slip in two fingers into Draco alongside his cock, his mouth latched firmly around one of Draco’s nipples, Draco’s vision went white.

He came so hard and for so long, that by the time he managed to struggle through the haze and open his eyes again, Harry was growling out his own climax, his knot stretching Draco painfully wide, sending fresh waves of pleasure through him.

They panted in unison, kissing hard and messily. Draco’s eyes felt pleasantly heavy and Harry tenderly bit him a whole bunch of fresh love bites as he lay there beneath him, soaking up the satisfaction of a good fuck. He clenched around Harry’s knot teasingly, inviting Harry up for more heated kisses, until the Alpha finally softened enough to pull out.

Draco sighed as Harry sucked his way down Draco’s body, pausing at each nipple in turn, sending the Omega into shudders as he suckled him, before moving further down, licking through the smeared pool of Draco’s come on his belly, kissing his twitching cock and then licking along the damp perineum beneath his balls.

A few days after James was born, Harry had curiously run his tongue gently along the fast closing natal aperture beneath Draco’s cock. The opening had been damp and soft but had closed up considerably quickly after the delivery, and all that had remained was a tiny little slit when Harry had explored it.

When Draco had been licked there, the incredible pleasure that shot through him had made him come instantaneously and he’d screamed so loudly that it had woken James up all the way in his nursery down the corridor. Harry had rushed to see to him as Draco had simply lain there limply in a daze, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

For a couple of days after that before the opening closed completely, Harry had touched him there again, sinking tentative fingers inside it and licking roughly into it as Draco had trembled and screamed and come all over himself over and over again. Harry hadn’t been brave enough to try fucking Draco there, although something crazy inside Draco had wished he would.

Now, Harry licked a few more times under his newly reformed balls, before lifting Draco’s hips once more and sinking his tongue into him to suck out his own come. Draco arched, moaning softly, pinching at his own nipples as they leaked milk down the sides of his body.

“Harryyy,” Draco’s soft keen only drove Harry to eat him harder, and when he glanced up and spotted Draco pulling at his own nipples, he ran his broad hands up Draco’s body, caressing the creamy white skin, before replacing Draco’s fingers with his own, squeezing the nubs gently and groaning into Draco at the way he leaked in thick gushes.

Draco panted loudly, thrashing under Harry’s mouth and fingers, begging him in whispers and tugging at his hair. His arse flowed with arousal and Harry ate him with a sort of crazed hunger. By the time he pulled away and flipped Draco onto his stomach once more, the Omega was a wreck.

He shrieked into a pillow as Harry pushed three fingers into him, wiggling them this way and that before pushing in a fourth. Pumping a few times, Harry brought up his other hands and sunk in three fingers beside the four already in and Draco, biting into the pillow until his jaw hurt, came forcefully, his come spraying onto the sheets beneath him as he sobbed helplessly.

Once Draco’s arse had stopped quivering around his fingers, Harry pulled them out, laved a few more licks through Draco’s sopping crease and then speared his cock into him with a soft grunt, holding onto Draco’s hips with bruising strength as he began pumping roughly, hard and fast.

Draco held on for dear life, whispering encouragement over his shoulder at his Alpha as he was taken mercilessly, each thrust sending him jolting forward bodily, the pressure on his prostate nearly unbearable. He’d come so many times already and his body was so completely drained that the very prospect of coming again was unthinkable.

But Harry was relentless and completely without mercy as he nailed Draco’s prostate over and over until Draco was convulsing through a nearly painful dry orgasm, nearly blind with pleasure, and Harry was knotting him a second time, biting into his pale shoulder and reaching around to fondle his sore nipples.

Draco didn’t remember what happened after he collapsed onto his front with Harry’s warm weight atop his back, his knot in his arse and his mouth on his neck, their sleep deep and blissful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all for your kind words of encouragement and appreciation. They continue to be a huge boost for me and one of the reasons I don't let myself give up on my works. Thank you so much!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I am so terribly sorry for the long absence, I feel really bad for not updating for so long. But like i promised, I am back with more. Thank you so much for all your comments and encouragement, I am so glad you like this fic. I hope you didn't think i have abandoned it. Again, i am truly sorry, and here's a new chapter for your enjoyment.

Draco moaned as Harry gently, with reverent care, pulled his broad hand out of Draco’s gushing hole. The Omega was still floating in the haze of his seventh or eighth orgasm of the evening, his arsehole clenching sadly around nothing as the immense breadth of Harry’s hand pulled free. Moaning again and stroking his fingers through Harry’s hair, Draco shivered as he arched and pushed his small breast further into Harry’s suckling mouth, massaging the top half of it in downward motions the way he usually did when James fed.

Harry groaned softly as the milk turned thicker and sweeter and gushed more freely into his mouth, gulping down eagerly, his erection rubbing against Draco’s hip. Draco sighed blissfully, stretching and humming as Harry’s tongue worked his nipple in teasing strokes, breathing loudly as he drank from him without pause. With James, just over six months old and already a handful, slowly weaning off, Draco and Harry indulged in this more and more, what with Draco producing way too much milk for just the baby and being in pain when he didn’t drink enough, his breasts turning heavy and painful with milk. Harry was more than happy to help and it only boosted their sex life more, so it seemed unlikely they’d stop.

Draco bit his lip and arched again, moaning Harry’s name as the Alpha’s fingers played relentlessly with the Omega’s seemingly permanently tight arse, prodding and pulling, slipping inside and coaxing out more of the honey slick. When Harry pulled out four fingers dripping with the sweet nectar, coated Draco’s other stiffened nipple with the thick slick and moved over to suckle at that one, Draco cursed under his breath and clutched tightly at Harry.

“God, please, I need you again,” Draco whispered, pulling his knees up. “Harry, knot me again, _please_!”

Tongue pressed flat over his nipple, Harry turned amused eyes up at him, grinning affectionately as he moved up and kissed him hungrily.

“You’re insatiable tonight,” he murmured softly, pressing gentle kisses over Draco’s flushed, sweaty face. “I love it when you’re like this.”

“I love _you_ ,” Draco said slightly desperately. “Fuck me again. Put your hand back inside me. God, Harry, I’m _always_ empty...”

Harry growled hotly, making Draco shudder just from the sound. He lifted Draco’s legs high and burying his face into his perfect arse, began eating him out with huge, hungry mouthfuls, licking and sucking at the slick, grazing his teeth over the opening. He licked with a single minded focus, his moans louder than Draco’s. Finally, when Draco’s cries grew nearly pained with desperation and he writhed and thrashed below him, Harry pulled away.

Grabbing his huge, throbbing cock, he speared it into his petite little Omega, immediately starting to fuck mindlessly into him, sending him into a screaming frenzy. He stroked and tickled Draco’s gushing rim with his fingers, pulled lightly at Draco’s small cock, bent forward to suck and bite at his sore, leaking nipples.

Draco started to come nearly instantly, eyes rolling back in his head, his frail body lurching helplessly as he was fucked senseless. He egged Harry on in soft whispers even after his orgasm faded away, bucking his hips and fucking himself onto Harry’s cock, his long, golden hair fanned out around him on the pillow, his lips swollen and pink.

When Harry finally came several minutes later, Draco fell right over the edge along with him again, begging and crying out, his cock pulsing dry. He sobbed happily as Harry pushed the knot deeper into him, fucking him with it, growling as he watched Draco’s hole expand around it. When it softened and Harry’s cock slowly slipped out, Harry immediately reached out to slip four fingers into him, scissoring them wide for a few seconds before very carefully adding his thumb in as well, slipping his hand in with a loud, wet squelch, Draco opening beautifully around him.

Latching back on to one dripping nipple, Harry sighed as he started to drink again, twisting his hand around inside Draco with loving, teasing little moves that left Draco gasping and clenching greedily around his wrist.

“When did Ron and Hermione say they’d be back with James from the riverside?” Harry asked around Draco’s nipple.

“They ought to be back by dinner time, don’t worry,” Draco moaned as Harry kneaded at his prostate. “More. Move your hand in deeper.”

Harry pulled off with a loud pop, eyes gleaming. “Precious, are you sure?”

Draco made an impatient sound, bucking down. “Yes, fist me properly, Harry—”

Harry carefully ground in deeper, closing his mouth back onto the nipple and groaning. “You only get more perfect each day.”

Draco laughed breathlessly. “Because I get more and more greedy for you every day?”

“Yes,” Harry answered. “But also, you’re stunning and you’re all mine and you gave us the most perfect little baby and I still can’t believe it sometimes that I’ve got you.”

Draco arched as Harry opened and closed his hand inside of him, licking lovingly over his engorged nipple. “I’ll always be yours,” Draco whispered, closing his fingers under his nipple and feeding it into Harry’s eager mouth. “Only yours.” He stroked the raven hair tenderly.

There was a soft, hesitant knock on the door and Harry made an irritated sound around Draco’s nipple. The Omega laughed.

“We’ve been holed up in here for more than two hours,” he informed Harry. “Come on, we’ll continue after putting the baby to bed later.” He tugged softly at Harry’s hair until he popped off his nipple with a frown. They both sighed as the Alpha carefully pulled his hand free once more.

“Fine,” Harry sighed, kissing Draco hard and rolling out of bed. “But whoever this is had better have a good reason for having interrupted us,” he grumbled, pulling on his jeans and heading over to the door while Draco laughed lightly and got under the covers.

Draco sighed again, stretching languorously as Harry conversed in soft murmurs with the terrified looking servant at the door. His arse throbbed so wonderfully that Draco half considered asking Harry to come back and put his hand back inside him. Since the first time Harry had fisted Draco a few weeks ago, the Omega could barely get enough of it. And seeing as their need for each other only seemed to grow with startling intensity even now, when they were both young parents and nearly always busy, Draco was desperate for any sort of action with Harry.

As he hungrily eyed his husband’s broad, muscular bare back, he tried to remember when the last time was that he felt _this_ desperate to be fucked all the freaking time, day in and day out. There were times when he’d call Harry out of important meetings and beg to be fucked right there in one of the corridors of the house, all the while praying that James didn’t wake up before he’d come a few times and that nobody came out looking for Harry.

And then his stomach swooped in a funny manner, his eyes widening as he remembered the last time.

It had been when he’d been pregnant with James.

His first heat after James’ birth had been delayed by a few weeks, but when it had hit, it had been absolutely ferocious. It had lasted for over a week and at one point, he’d had to call Narcissa over to stay with them for a few days so Harry and he could rut his heat away while she cared for James. It had been devastatingly hot, Harry had been as insatiable as Draco, and with the amount of Alpha sperm that had been pumped into him, until the seed had gushed out of him, Draco would not at all be surprised if—

Still reeling from the realisation of another pregnancy this soon after his first, Draco didn’t notice Harry’s trembling hands and terrifyingly angry expression as he shut the door and began to dress in silence. He simply lay there blankly as Harry, fully dressed, came over and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll be back soon, precious,” he said calmly. “There’s a guest I must go see to, but you stay here and rest.”

“Do you want me to come downstairs with--?” Draco started to say, still in a bit of a daze.

“No!” Harry interrupted him, looking almost crazed. When Draco’s expression turned bewildered and curious, Harry quickly spoke again. “No, I mean, we’ve just been at it for a really long time. You’re probably really sore, precious. Rest, alright? I’ll have something sent up for you to eat.” He walked over to the door and paused, turning around. “I love you,” he said suddenly, his smile very strained as he let himself out and shut the door behind himself.

Draco sagged into the bed with a sigh, rubbing his belly absentmindedly. He supposed it wasn’t all that unusual to be pregnant again so soon. Severus _had_ repeatedly warned them of Draco’s ever increasing fertility and Harry’s natural potency as an Alpha. Draco simply felt really silly for not having noticed anything earlier. His heat had been over two months ago and if he was indeed already pregnant, he was completely baffled at not having noticed _any_ signs so far!

Because he’d been feeling fine! He’d not had any kind of morning sickness or exhaustion, like he’d had when they’d conceived James, although he had lately developed several random cravings. But anything he ever wanted was always brought to him at a moment’s notice and nobody ever paused to think when Draco randomly demanded peanut butter sandwiches with bacon and fried eggs with cheese and mustard, when normally he hated peanut butter and never took mustard on anything. And Draco, busy nearly round the clock with his son, never bothered to wonder what his cravings meant.

Harry, Draco realised, was going to be absolutely over the moon. The Alpha would likely run naked through the forest whooping with glee, Draco already knew it. And he couldn’t wait to see the look of utterly shocked elation on Harry’s face.

And so, grinning from ear to ear, Draco swung himself out of bed, all signs of tiredness gone as he headed for a quick scrub and shower. He pulled on a tunic in a soft cream, cinched at the waist and fitting around his flaring hips, pairing it with a pair of fitted slacks. He brushed out his nearly waist length hair until it shone and pulled it over one shoulder, hiding the worst of the love bites Harry had just left him with. He usually wore his hair up, leaving his neck on proud display, but Harry mentioned guests and Draco thought it would seem tacky if he left the marks uncovered in front of them.

His skin glowed, his hair lustrous and thick, and Draco realised he ought to have seen it weeks ago. He shone with health and was pink cheeked and full despite his usual skinny frame.

Unable to wait any longer to see the joy in his husband’s eyes when he told him the news, Draco, gorgeous and irresistible, headed downstairs.

***

Harry stood very still, every sense on high alert, his Alpha instincts barely managing to keep it together as everything in him practically screamed at him to rip apart the man seated in front of him.

Tall and skeletally thin, skin paler than chalk, hair as black as Harry’s own, deep, vivid pink scars running across his once handsome face, eyes that looked to be an unusual shade of brown from this distance, but which, Harry knew, were actually pure red – Tom Riddle sat on Harry’s sofa, one leg crossed over the other, a cold, pitiless smile on his face as he perused Harry.

It had taken every last shred of his control to keep Harry from simply shifting and shredding Riddle into ribbons the second he set eyes on him. But it was considered blasphemous for an Alpha to attack another Alpha without any kind of instigation or without an open challenge to duel, and seeing as Harry was the host here, killing an Alpha, even if he were a rival Alpha, who had come to his abode as a guest, would be deemed severely wrong.

And so Harry stood there, every muscle strained and tight, his eyes never leaving Riddle. Behind the sofa stood Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Rodolphus, Riddle’s most loyal supporters. They didn’t sit in the presence of their revered Alpha and they stared at Harry in open mutiny, something Harry knew was inappropriate considering Harry’s status as reigning Alpha. But he couldn’t care less about their show of disrespect in the face of the red eyed snake who sat on his sofa, speaking to Harry as if he were a child.

“Come now, Harry,” Riddle said with an air of patience, his mouth twisting into a cold smile. “Surely this feud doesn’t need to keep going? We’re both Alphas and we both wish to rule – why not do it together? Such a shame to put our community through such strife and unrest. Let us join forces and reign together. Let us put our differences aside.”

“Our differences?” Harry spoke coldly. “You killed my parents, Riddle. You attempted to drag apart an Omega from her bonded Alpha because you wanted her for yourself. _You killed a reigning Alpha_ – that by itself is punishable by death. You sit here purely out of the kindness of my heart - despite the fact that you killed my parents and then attempted to kill me, their only son and the rightful heir.”

“And did I not pay for it?” Riddle gestured to his mangled face with his cold smile still in place. “You, young Alpha, took your revenge by marring me and I think it is safe to say that I never fully regained my old Alpha strength and power. But such a wonderful duo of rulers we would make – my wisdom and your strength. It’ll be glorious.”

“I have no interest in...” Harry trailed off as Riddle suddenly stiffened, lifting his head to sniff at the air, eyes flashing bright red for a second. And then Harry felt cold dread seep through him – Draco.

Harry himself was so used to Draco’s scent filling his senses all day, every day, that he barely noticed the luscious, completely heady scent with proper attention anymore. But now it was unmistakable. Draco’s unimaginably lovely scent was permeating the air, filling their nostrils, dizzying in its intensity, only intensifying with every passing second.

He had just turned around to run out and stop Draco, to send him back upstairs and lock himself away, when, too late, Draco breezed into the room. And Harry could swear he had never ever looked as utterly drop dead beautiful as he did right then, his golden hair cascading down over one shoulder, pearly skin glowing pink and luminous, warm grey eyes shining with excitement and joy, heart-stopping smile wide and stunning.

“Harry,” Draco said softly, walking over to him, his eyes darting briefly around at their guests before landing back on him. He came over and stood on tip toe, reaching up to gently pull Harry’s face down to where he could reach and kissing him lovingly. “I have to tell you something,” he whispered excitedly. “Hello,” he added to the little group of people at the sofa, nodding politely.

Harry instantly began walking Draco backwards, attempting to get him out of the room. “Precious, you have to go,” he whispered urgently. “You have to leave now, just go upstairs, lock the doors and wait for me.”

Draco looked confused, but his eyes continued to glitter happily. “What? No, Harry, listen, I really need to talk to you.” He cupped Harry’s face with both hands.

“We’ll talk later, I promise we’ll talk the minute I see these people out.” Harry was seconds away from simply carrying Draco out of the room.

“But...” Draco frowned slightly.

“You must be Draco Malfoy,” said a soft, hissing voice from the sofa and Draco leaned curiously around Harry’s massive form to glance at the visitor seated on the sofa. The man had a scarred face, a merciless smile and was looking at Draco as if he were the sweetest, most delicious, fruit that he knew to be expressly forbidden.

“Yes, pleased to meet--” Draco started to say, but quickly stopped at Harry’s growl, shocked as Harry turned around shielded Draco, lowering into a half-crouch – he was ready to fight to the death.

“Now, there’s no need for that,” Riddle said, waving one hand. “Why, Draco Malfoy, so the rumours of your beauty are completely true. May I just say you simply take my breath away.”

Harry let out a loud snarl, snapping his jaws the way his wolf would have. “RIDDLE!” he bellowed in fury. “I am still your Alpha and this is my bonded Omega. You WILL show us the respect we expect of you in our home!”

Draco cowered behind Harry, clutching onto his shoulder, instantly realising who the thin man with the cold, lifeless smile was. He trembled in fear, and his Omega instincts were screaming in alarm – he could sense inescapable danger.

“Harry,” he whimpered.

There was a sudden clatter as the sliding French windows were thrown open and Ron Weasley walked inside, laughing brightly, followed by a fondly exasperated looking Hermione Granger on whose hip sat Draco and Harry’s first born, waving his tiny fists around happily.

“Did you see the little tyke’s face...?” Ron was saying to Hermione as he looked around distractedly, before suddenly stopping short, his eyes falling first on Harry still crouched in front of a terrified looking Draco, his green eyes flashing with fury and hatred. And then Ron’s gaze followed Harry’s gaze to the man seated on their sofa, and automatically, Ron too fell into a protective crouch in front of his own mate and his Alpha’s first born son.

“ _Who let him inside?!_ ” Ron screamed. “Harry, take Draco and James and go upsta--”

Then several things happened at once. Suddenly Tom Riddle was on his feet and lunging towards Draco, Harry was growling and preparing to throw himself between them and Peter Pettigrew was pulling something out of his coat. There were three deafening bangs of gun being fired and then Harry was falling to the floor, roaring in agony as the silver bullets lodged themselves into his shoulder. Rodolphus Lestrange, wielding a silver dagger, threw himself at Ron, both of them crashing through the French window. Hermione screamed and shielded the terrified, crying baby from the shower of broken glass, and dodged out of the way just in time.

But then Draco’s bone chilling shriek that rent the air made everyone break out in goose flesh.

“ _Harry_!”

Harry, bleeding profusely and completely powerless with the silver in his body, thrashed around to see his lifeline, his Draco being held by the throat. Long, spidery fingers wrapped around his delicate neck, as Tom Riddle stood behind him, his other hand grabbing Draco’s hair and yanking his head back so he could bury his face in his neck and inhale his scent, licking obscenely over the soft skin as Harry roared and writhed helplessly, Draco completely frozen with shock and fear, tears dripping off his jaw, his eyes huge and fixed on Harry.

“Harry,” he whispered, extending one arm out to him.

“I must say,” Tom Riddle said casually, sucking at Draco’s neck with a loud slurp. “You Potters always manage to get the absolute best looking Omegas. I mean, look at this masterpiece,” he said, releasing Draco’s throat to run his hand over Draco’s body, feeling him up through his clothes, grabbing his full hips and stroking his thighs and squeezing his round bottom. “You can’t shift into your wolf form, Harry Potter, not with the silver in your bloodstream, so don’t even try,” Riddle smiled cruelly, now finding one of Draco’s small breasts through his tunic and kneading it, smiling more widely at Draco’s horrified squeak. “You’re mine now, little flower,” he said softly to Draco, licking up his cheek.

“Let him go,” Harry managed to gasp out, shuddering in unimaginable pain. “I beg you. Riddle, please. Let him go! _Please_ don’t do this. It doesn’t have to be like this. You want to rule? I’ll step down as Alpha! Please let Draco go, _please_! You can’t take him away from me, please, Riddle, I _beg_ of you!”

There was a strangled scream right then and Rodolphus staggered back in, a deep cut running down his neck to his chest and staining his clothes red. Ron lay groaning in pain with the silver dagger embedded in his side, the wound gushing blood. Hermione had fled, taking the baby to safety.

Harry snarled, half sitting up and reaching out threatening but Riddle stepped back neatly, dragging Draco back with him by the hair. Draco gasped in pain and Harry couldn’t stop the furious rush of tears that began.

“You try anything funny,” Riddle said menacingly. “And I will snap your little Omega’s neck like a twig. And I will fuck his corpse in front of you while you watch. There was a cackling laugh as Bellatrix calmly came up to Draco and made a show of examining his face.

“Such a beauty,” she crooned. “Delicate as a flower.” Draco spat at her through his tears, trembling in Riddle’s grasp. Bellatrix stepped back and with a resounding smack, slapped Draco hard across the face so hard that Draco screamed in pain.

Riddle and Bellatrix exchanged dark chuckles as Harry, his vision blurring, his life bleeding out of him, cried out Draco’s name over and over, writhing in pain and angst, his chest aching with the unfulfilled need to save his Omega.

“You’ve lost, Harry Potter,” Riddle hissed. “And now, _I_ live your life. _I_ rule as Alpha. And _I_ keep your lovely little Omega. May you rest in peace.”

And with that, he was dragging Draco out by the hair, the Omega stumbling along helplessly, screaming out to his Alpha, Pettigrew and the Lestranges leading the way.

“Harry! Harry, listen to my voice! You can’t die! You mustn’t die, Harry, _please_! For James! For James’ sake! Harry! HARRY!”

“Draco,” Harry whispered, his eyes falling shut. “Draco...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys, but I do hope to update again real soon, I am already working on the next installment. We are only a couple of chapters away from the end when our Alpha and Omega are together and live happily ever after!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm terribly sorry for my long absence. I feel really bad becuase I know I'd promised you all a quick update. Due to my poor mental health and other real life issues, I couldn't update until now. I hope you all will forgive me. <3

 

For the fourth time in as many days, Harry woke up screaming Draco’s name. This time he leapt out of bed so forcefully that the needles in his hand were torn out, spouting blood everywhere.

Hermione, at his bedside, screamed in shock as she jumped to her feet. Harry stood there looking around wildly, eyes wide and crazed, already streaming with swift tears.

“Draco,” he whispered lip trembling.

Just then, the door opened and Severus swept in, frowning unhappily at the sight of his patient out of bed, covered in blood. Ron limped in after him, his midriff bandaged tightly. Hermione hurried over to her fiancé, supporting him as he walked over to the armchair next to Harry’s bed and sunk into it.

Harry threw Severus’ hand off when the older man tried to get the Alpha back into bed.

“I don’t need any of this rubbish!” Harry growled. “Have you found out where Draco is?!”

“Alpha, I must insist you get back into bed,” Severus replied softly. “For if you don’t, you won’t heal. And if you don’t heal, you will not regain your strength. And if you don’t regain your strength, you will not be strong enough to go rescue your bonded Omega. Get back into bed.”

Harry glared at him, trembling visibly until he sagged where he stood, burying his face in his hands and sobbing heartbreakingly into them.

“Harry,” Ron sounded very near tears himself as he reached out and placed one hand on Harry’s back. “We’re getting him back. We’re going to get Draco back.”

“We don’t even know where he is!”Harry sobbed. “My Draco, my precious, I don’t even know what they’ve done to him. I’ll—I’ll die if anything happens to him, I’ll actually die!”

“You won’t die,” Ron growled. “Draco will be fine, he’s fine! He’s stronger than he looks, that kid! He’ll make it, I promise you!”

“What the fuck am I going to do?!” Harry shook with sobs. “How can you all expect me to lie here in bed when my Draco is in danger?!”

“Because, as your Healer said, there is no chance you’ll be strong enough to go rescue him unless you heal first. And I don’t usually see eye to eye with Severus Snape.”

Harry whipped around. Two men stood in the doorway, the one slightly in front of the other being the one who’d just spoken.

He had long black tresses that fell down his back, and dark grey eyes that sparkled. Although older than Harry, he was himself rather handsome, tall and lithe with several tattoos peeking out from under his clothes.

“Sirius,” Harry whispered, rushing forward. “Sirius!”

And then Harry was sobbing like a child into his godfather’s shoulder, trembling in his arms while the man soothed him gently. Harry was taller and way more muscular than him, but at that moment, he seemed like a desperate little child.

Harry pulled away, wiping his eyes and clapping Sirius on the shoulder. “It is so good to see you, Sirius.” Harry turned to the man behind him, taller than Sirius by a couple of inches but more slender, with sandy brown hair and light green eyes, a kind and gentle face with thin scars running across it. When Remus Lupin stepped forward, Harry hugged him too. “Remus,” he breathed, holding him tightly. “I can’t even remember the last time I saw you.”

“Your seventeenth birthday,” Remus reminded him softly, tightening his grip around Harry as the young Alpha’s legs buckled under him. Together, Sirius and Remus helped Harry back into bed, Ron standing up to embrace both men, Severus stepping forward to stiffly shake their hands.

“We come bearing news,” Remus said seriously, and then glanced at his husband.

“Tom Riddle has moved residence to the previously abandoned Malfoy Manor,” Sirius informed the room at large. “Word is that he’s had it refurbished and plans to reign from there, seeing as that’s where he resided before he went into exile.”

Harry’s tears resumed. “Oh god, Draco. They’ve taken him to the home of his ancestors.”

“Mate, this is good,” Ron said in a low voice. “We now at least know where he is. We can at least come up with a plan now.”

“I have a plan,” Harry said, wiping his eyes determinedly. “I’m going to kill Tom Riddle.”

“That is a good plan, yes,” Sirius nodded grimly. “But first, you regain your strength. Let Severus heal you properl--”

Sirius broke off as a sad, high wail reached their ears. They all turned just as Narcissa Malfoy entered with a crying James in her arms. She looked tired and heartbroken, dark patches under her bloodshot eyes, worry for her only son written on every line on her face. “He—he won’t stop crying. I think—I think he wants Draco--” she broke off on a soft sob, slowly approaching Harry and handing his son to him, covering her mouth with her hand and letting Hermione draw her aside as she cried softly.

Harry cradled James close to himself, his own soft crying somehow more heart wrenching than the baby’s. He rocked him slowly, brokenly humming a lullaby he’d heard Draco sing to him every night for more than six months, his face wet with tears as he soothed his son.

Nobody else in the room could bear to look at the heart breaking sight, Ron burying his face in one trembling hand, Sirius and Remus standing close together and staring helplessly at each other over the plight of their godson, Severus retreating to a corner respectfully, Hermione and Narcissa crying quietly into their hands.

When at long last, James’ sniffles faded to soft, deep breaths, Harry held him against his injured shoulder and wiped his own wet face on his sleeve, his eyes puffy and bloodshot. When Sirius and Remus approached the bed hesitantly, Harry handed James over with a small, pained smile.

“He’s perfect,” Sirius whispered reverentially, stroking the baby’s sleeping face, Remus nodding in agreement.

“Just like my Draco,” Harry agreed with them, fresh tears leaking down his face again. “Draco... Draco, my precious, I’ll get you back, I promise, I’ll get you back...”

***

Draco sat motionless, hardly even blinking. The woman with the dark hair and heavy lidded eyes stood by the door, smiling like a maniac as she and her husband stared at Draco seated on the ratty old cot, eyeing the silver links around his neck and wrist.

And then there was a soft murmur from the guards outside and Tom Riddle walked in, dressed as usual from head to toe in black. He paused a little away from Draco, mouth twisting in a cruel smile.

“Young Draco,” he hissed softly. “Why must you fight me like this? You think I enjoy keeping you prisoner in this little cell with none of the proper comforts you’re used to? It breaks my heart. And you own my heart now. Don’t you want to take good care of it?” he reached out to stroke Draco’s face, but the young Omega jerked away, turning his face and spitting on Riddle’s hand.

There was a snarl and Bellatrix stepped forward and slapped Draco across the face with the back of her hand, sending him falling onto his side with a gasp. Apart from that, Draco didn’t react. He slowly straightened up, and continued to ignore the people in the room, looking down at his knees instead.

“Look at your Alpha when he speaks to you!” Bellatrix snarled and grabbed Draco by the hair, laughing loudly at his hiss of pain as she forcibly turned his head so he was looking up at Tom Riddle.

Riddle smiled again, eyes cold and lifeless. “Look at you. So beautiful and so full of life. So fiery. It’s such a pleasure to see. People think a good Omega should be good and submissive but it’s really the fiery ones that we Alphas love.” He stepped closer, tracing his thumb over Draco’s broken lip and bruised cheekbone. “I have to say, I’ve seen a lot of Omegas in my life but none, absolutely not one of them have even come close to being as stunning as you, young Draco. Such a beautiful face – made all the more beautiful with these scars. Such a lovely body – hmm, I’m sure I can give you a few more scars on your body too,” His smile turned completely animalistic, eyes flashing scarlet, turning Draco’s insides cold. “You’re probably wondering why I haven’t taken you yet? Mounted you like the prize Omega you are. Made you truly mine forever. Well, it’s a rather obvious reason, I would say,” Riddle bent down slightly so he could look right into Draco’s eyes. “I’m waiting for you to go into heat, my lovely flower. Because then, you won’t spit at me anymore; you’ll welcome me with open arms – or should I say, open legs,” Riddle chuckled as Bellatrix and her husband cackled, the woman’s grip on Draco’s hair increasing. “Because that way, I can pump you full of my seed, again and again until you’re chock full of it, and then you’ll grow big and round with our pups. Isn’t that an exciting prospect, my flower?”

Draco shut his eyes, his face impassive, but the tears rolling down his grimy, bruised cheek unstoppable. Riddle laughed again.

“A few more weeks, little flower. I’m sure your next heat is just around the corner. I can smell how ripe you are. A few more weeks, and you’ll be all mine.” He leaned in closer, and flicked his tongue over Draco’s earlobe, eyes shining with excitement at Draco’s whimper of horror. “Forever,” he added in a whisper.

And then Draco was alone again, the heavy iron door swinging shut with a clang, leaving Draco to sit on his narrow, dirty mattress. Draco looked up at the sole window of the cell, at the light of dusk streaming in, and he let himself cry.

He’d tried not to as much as possible, and to be fair, the young Omega had been impossibly brave since he’d been dragged out his home, away from his bonded Alpha and first born by the hair. He’d thrashed and fought and bit and scratched, earning more than a few slaps, and on one instance, a solid punch to the mouth from Rodolphus that left his lip torn and bleeding.

His clothes were in tatters and he had just a single, thin torn blanket to keep warm in the nights. His wrists, ankles and neck were clamped with bands of silver to prevent him from shifting into his wolf, and they were further linked to long chains that remained bound to the frame of his bed. The chains were just long enough for him to walk into the little bathroom that lay beyond a little door to one side, and to walk to the door which had a slit through which plates of food were pushed inside.

Draco had barely eaten in a week. Whatever morsels he did force down, were for the baby that he knew was growing inside him. The thought of Riddle realising in a few weeks that his heat was not setting on, maybe having a Healer examine him and realise that he was with child, made Draco almost wild with fear.

For he was certain that Tom Riddle would murder the child, whether or not he killed Draco along with it. He didn’t know what was keeping him alive, sane, functional. Perhaps it was the desperate hope that soon, very soon, he would hold his baby in his arms again, feed him at his breast, look at his beautiful little face and kiss his round little cheeks. Perhaps it was the constant stream of, ‘Harry will come, Harry will come’ that echoed around his head, despite the number of times Riddle had openly laughed about how Draco should simply accept that Harry was likely already dead.

But Draco wouldn’t believe that. He simply wouldn’t believe that his Harry, his bonded Alpha, was that easy to kill.

His breasts were full and heavy with milk and twice a day, Draco would express the milk into the toilet, grimacing in pain and valiantly holding back tears. He shook all over from weakness. His hair was filthy and matted, his skin streaked with grime. He had gathered from the murmured conversations he overheard that they were in fact in the home of his ancestors.

Draco had never ever believed that the first time he visited Malfoy Manor would be in shackles and as a prisoner to a mad man. But Draco stayed alive, and stayed sane.

Because Harry would come, and he knew this in his very bones.

***

Three weeks. Three long unending weeks of doing nothing but waiting for Harry, growing weaker by the day but keeping himself and his unborn baby alive out of sheer will power, the time of his expected heat just a few days away, Riddle growing more impatient and more hungry for him with every minute--

\--and then one night, Draco was woken from restless sleep by the loudest crash ever heard, as though the very foundations of this house was being cracked open. And then he heard a roar that made his hair stand on end, his heart almost exploding with joy, but utmost terror soon following.

“ _RIDDLE_!”

The very walls seemed to vibrate with Harry’s roar of unforgiving fury and Draco tried his hardest to peer out of the single, small window that was high near the ceiling of his stone cell. Unable to reach it, Draco began to scream for his mate.

“Harry!” he cried over and over. “Harry, over here!”

But there were sounds of utter chaos heard from outside now. Shouts and growls and the thuds of wolves’ paws on soft grassy earth. Draco tried his best once again to break open the silver links tying him down, but he was barely able to stand at this point, so weak was he. He slammed his fists on the door and screamed his throat out but he doubted anyone can even hear him.

There were frightening, savage sounding growls and snarls from outside, sounds of ripping flesh and snapping jaws, howls and screams of pain and thuds of bodies hitting the ground.

“ _RIDDLE! COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARDLY SON OF A WHORE_!”

Harry’s roar was so frightening that Draco wondered briefly if he’s even safe anymore, whether he would even be found alive or just disposed off without anyone noticing.

Just then Draco’s cell door crashed open and Riddle, panting and red in the face, his face even whiter than usual, his eyes huge and filled with a crazed fear, stood there, glaring a Draco.

Draco looked at him and laughed. “I told you, did I not?” he pointed to the small window, indicating to where there was a ferocious battle going on outside. “I told you Harry would come. He’s the Alpha, he rules all. Did you think he wouldn’t come for his bonded mate? Are you ready to die, Riddle?”

With a growl of rage, Riddle leapt forward and snapped the silver restraints out of the wall, holding the chains like a leash and dragging Draco out with them. Almost choking at the pressure around his neck, Draco stumbled after Riddle. He was dragged down a long, dark corridor and then up a flight of stairs, the walls and floors still shaking with the shouts and thuds heard from outside.

When he emerged upstairs, Draco took a moment to look around the home of his ancestors. It was huge and elaborately decorated, chandeliers and crystal, expensive carpets and tapestries, all in green and silver. It was nowhere as grand and opulent as Harry’s own palace, and Draco instantly missed the rich reds and golds of his home.

Riddle dragged Draco out without pause, almost running to the front door with Draco in tow, not stopping even when Draco fell once. Throwing open the huge front doors, Riddle strode out onto the front step and yanked the silver chains so that Draco tripped forward and fell onto his hands and knees by Riddle’s feet.

“POTTER! IS THIS WHAT YOU’RE LOOKING FOR?!”

Draco looked around, unable to believe the wreckage in front of him. There were numerous blood-covered bodies, both wolf and human, dotting the expansive grounds and Draco saw Rodolphus’ wolf and Bellatrix’s body amongst them. Standing around were countless more wolves and Draco recognised Ron’s amongst them where he’s standing next to another dark grey wolf and a sandy brown wolf, all three of them pressed closed together in the centre of the driveway.

Behind them, was the Alpha, his Harry, jet black and bigger than any of them as he prowled forward, green eyes flashing menacingly under the light of the full moon, flicking between Riddle and the way Draco was on his knees at his feet, clothes torn and tattered, body thin and weak, hair filthy and tangled, face bearing signs of repeated abuse.

With a terrifying hair-raising snarl that frightened even Draco, Harry transformed into human form, stalking forward without moving his eyes off Riddle, who Draco could see now was trembling like a leaf.

“I don’t need to be in wolf form to kill you, Riddle,” he said with his voice rumbling out of his broad chest in a ferociously calm tone. “I can kill you just as easily with my bare hands.”

“I’d like to see you try, Potter!” Riddle spat, coiling the chains around his fist and forcing Draco to lift up onto his knees with a choked sound. “Do you not see this pretty little Omega I have by my feet here?! Take one step closer and I’ll break his lovely neck right in front of your eyes.”

Draco could see the bulging muscles of Harry’s neck popping out in his fury, the way the veins in his forehead stuck out, his hands clenched into such tight fists that Draco was afraid he might tear the skin of his palms. He was shaking all over, his green eyes burning with anger so fiery that Draco knew things were about to go up in flames.

“I will give you _one_ chance, Riddle,” Harry said. “Release Draco and I might even leave you alive so you can flee and never come back.”

With a laugh that echoed around the empty, corpse-laden grounds, Riddle dropped the chains and grabbed Draco by the hair instead, lifting him to his feet with the grip.

“He’s mine now to do with as I please,” Riddle nuzzled Draco’s throat. “I could just as easily fuck his ripe little bottom as I could twist his neck until it cracks. And I’ll make you watch it, either way.” Releasing Draco’s hair, Riddle wrapped both hands around Draco’s neck and Draco could feel his feet leave the ground as he kicked fruitlessly, gasping for breath.

Harry was standing perfectly still, and behind him Ron and the two other wolves were snarling and howling in rage, and several of the other supporters Harry had brought along were gathering close in a semi circle around the front steps, some in wolf form, some still in human. Riddle stood alone in his futile fight, on the brink of death as he lifted Draco off the ground by his neck.

Draco’s vision was swimming and from what he could see, he could make out that Harry was standing perfectly still, not moving a single muscle as he watched Riddle manhandle Draco. It was like a countdown in his head and Draco shut his eyes at the exact second Harry moved.

It was impossible that Harry could move so quickly even in his human form. He leapt forward without a single sound, grabbing Riddle around the throat with one broad hand and in the same move, wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist so he didn’t fall down when Riddle released him.

Draco cried out at the heavy jolt but the next second he was being set down gently. When he opened his eyes and turned around, Harry was breaking Riddle’s face with both fists. Screaming, Draco tried to jump forward to help, for the mere thought of Riddle managing to harm Harry in any way made Draco dizzy, but the next moment, Ron in his human form was behind Draco, holding him in a firm grip with both arms so that Draco was more or less trapped.

Riddle snarled and thrashed around even as blood poured out of his face, his clothes and hair soaked in blood. The next instant, he rolled over and transformed into a rather emaciated looking, dull black wolf. Howling and snapping its jaws, Riddle’s wolf immediately pounced off the front steps, trying to bolt to safety.

But it was rather laughable as the next second, Harry’s wolf had hurled itself at Riddles and with a single snarling roar, bitten Riddle’s throat open. With a final whimper of pain, Riddle’s wolf rolled over and lay there on the grass, bleeding out and finally dead.

For several seconds, there was complete silence, the moon reappearing from behind a cloud and lighting up the night brightly. Draco could not breathe out of sheer disbelief, twenty minutes ago he’d been alone and imprisoned and now, he stood before Harry, _his Harry_ , and he was free.

There was an explosion of cheering around him but all Draco could focus on is Harry as he slowly morphed back to human form, turning instantly to look at Draco. It’s with another jolt that Draco realises that Harry is crying, tears pouring down his handsome face.

Taking one giant leap forward, Draco flew off the front steps at the exact same moment that Harry ran forward, landing in the hot embrace of Harry’s thick, muscular arms wrapped around him, feeling sure that heaven must feel similar to being in Harry’s arms again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes, I wrote this chapter a long while back but haven't had a chance to read it over..


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this final chapter this fic comes to an end. I am so grateful for all the support and kind words of encouragement. Even though I've not had a chance to reply to them I want you all to know that I have read each and every one of them and am so grateful.

 

There were screams of laughter and glee around him and Draco sighed in contentment as he sat and watched Harry and their children splash and play around in the enormous pool behind the mansion.

Five year old James and four year old Sirius were taking turns in jumping off the diving board and landing with a huge splash in the centre of the pool, while two and a half year old twins Lily and Narcissa squealed in laughter as they were splattered with water. Harry held both little girls under one arm each and was laughing at the way Sirius ended up slipping off the wet diving board and fell into the pool with a yelp, James booing his brother and teasingly imitating him.

Six month old Lucia in Draco’s arms finally pulled her little mouth off his nipple and so Draco lifted her up to his shoulder, rubbing her back to gently coax out a burp, smoothing her dark blonde curls down with his fingers. Harry looked around at him from the pool and Draco smiled, his belly fluttering at the way his husband openly eyed Draco’s bare chest.

Blushing and adjusting the towel to cover his swollen breasts, Draco looked up just in time to see Ron and Hermione walk in, their two year old daughter Rose perched on Hermione’s hip. Ron was already wearing his swimming trunks, taking a running start and diving into the pool with a giant splash, making all the kids scream in glee, Harry laughing loudly along with them.

Both Ron and Hermione waved at Draco who’s sitting under a huge umbrella at a safe distance from the pool and holding Lucia with one hand, Draco smiled and waved back. Hermione carefully handed Rose over to Ron and lowered down to sit at the edge of the pool, happily accepting the twins from Harry as he got out.

Grabbing a towel and drying his hair with it, Harry walked over to Draco, grinning lazily at him, his eyes shining. Lucia was already asleep and Draco got up carefully to lower her into her little portable crib, covering only her little feet as the sun was high and the weather nice and warm.

“We’re missing you in there,” Harry said softly, pulling Draco close and immediately jerking the towel of Draco’s chest so he can touch his soft breasts, covering his small body with his own huge, beefy one so the others couldn’t see.

Blushing even darker, Draco couldn’t hold back a soft moan as Harry plays with his tender nipples, milk still oozing out of the one Lucia fed from. “Next time, I’ll join you all,” Draco promised, rising onto tip toes and kissing Harry eagerly. Through Harry’s wet swimming trunks, he can feel his large cock start to respond.

“Can’t wait for tonight,” Harry murmured into Draco’s ear, pushing his hands into Draco’s swimming trunks and grabbing his butt, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh. Draco moaned again, pressing close to Harry as he finds Draco’s hold with one finger and pushes it inside.

“Harry, not here,” Draco whispered with a shiver, clenching around the thick finger, his channel already flooded with thick, sweet slick.

“Just wanted a quick taste,” Harry teased him, pulling his finger out and licking Draco’s juices off, humming at the taste of his honey slick. “Is the little one asleep?” he asked, looking at Lucia sleeping peacefully in her crib.

“She’s out,” Draco nodded, smiling at their newest daughter. “She’s hardly any trouble compared to the twins.”

“They aren’t that troublesome anymore,” Harry laughed, stroking Draco’s face with both hands. “They’re absolute angels now. And so beautiful, just like you.”

“Don’t flatter me,” Draco said with a sly smile. “We are already married and I already spread my legs for you every night.”

“I will never stop reminding you how beautiful you are,” Harry said with a warm smile. “You are the most important thing in my life aside from our children. And everyday I thank the gods for bringing you to me. And you’re the most beautiful thing to exist so why shouldn’t I remind you, hmm?”

“Such a charming man, your father,” Draco softly said to Lucia, laughing softly but kissing Harry back.

That night, with the kids finally asleep in bed, Draco had to be extra careful not to scream or moan out loud. Lucia was asleep in her crib next to their bed as usual but with Harry between his legs, it was a real challenge keeping his voice down.

After the twins were born, Draco’s natal aperture never did close. Snape informed them that it would likely remain open until Draco’s phase of peak fertility was over. This meant that they could conceive even more easily than earlier and so Snape also provided them with a number of contraceptive potions. Lucia was the result of a slip up during a particularly strong heat Draco had.

Harry now absolutely loved going down on Draco _everywhere_. He was currently sucking and licking into Draco’s aperture, mindless of the fact that Draco had already come twice. He had three fingers inside Draco’s gushing arse and his tongue was pushed as deep into his soft and wet aperture, just as sweet as his arse.

“Harry!” Draco whispered in ecstasy, thrashing and tugging on his hair, his small, naked body shining with sweat. He was softer now, the result of five children, but still tiny and pliable in Harry’s hands, his small waist easily fitting within Harry’s hands.

“Baby, I need you,” Draco moaned softly, his aperture throbbing with the need to be filled.

Thankfully, Harry didn’t tease much longer, lifting up and pushing his huge erection into Draco’s aperture in one slick slide, their mouths meeting in a long, desperate kiss that didn’t end until Draco is twitching again, coming hard around Harry’s cock.

Pulling out, Harry flipped him over with a small, wicked smile and Draco hurriedly muffled his scream of pleasure as Harry thrust into his arse roughly, holding Draco by the hips and fucking him as hard as possible. Draco moaned and squirmed, his breasts bouncing with each thrust, his arse and aperture both clenching and leaking copiously.

“So fucking gorgeous, precious,” Harry murmured, licking along Draco’s neck. “Going to come inside this perfect arse. Fill you up so good, Draco.”

“Please, Harry,” Draco moaned. “Do it, please _do_ it! Fill me up, baby--”

When Harry finally came, roughly knotting Draco and fucking him with it, Draco simply melted into a puddle of bliss, his arse fluttering as he lay there in what felt like an endless orgasm. Harry held him with both arms, kissing and licking his neck as they talked in whispers about their children.

By the time Harry’s knot softens and he pulled out, they’re both drowsy and almost half asleep. Sealing his mouth around one of Draco’s nipples Harry suckled gently, Draco sighing and caressing his hair, both of them drawing immense comfort from this little nightly ritual of theirs, one they’d indulged in since James was born.

When Harry has had his fill, he comes back up and spoons Draco’s small body, holding him close.

“Mine,” Harry murmured into Draco’s ear, kissing him under it.

Draco wound his fingers through Harry’s, their wedding rings shining under the moonlight from the window. “Ours,” he murmured back.

(fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please forgive any errors. Thank you again for your support and i'm very sorry about the delays in updating. Hope to see you all again with a new fic soon! <3
> 
> -Bree.


End file.
